Breaking Your Glass
by badmoodeffects
Summary: The Bladebreakers unite after years for a worldwide showcase. But when Kai returns, he's changed. Rei who starts having feelings for Kai wonders if Kai feels the same way, but how can he know if Kai's built a wall around him? BOY LOVE KaiRei.
1. And in Three Years We are…

**Disclaimer: **I am unfortunately NOT the owner or creator of Beyblade. Tough. If I was….I would never let Kai get a woman pregnant and call the child Gou nor let him NOT love Rei and cause the poor boy to have a child with a pink haired cat. TT__TT

But in my wittle fantasy world….things go my way.

**Warning**: at the moment this is just the first chapter, very light very doodaa doodaa. But as chapters progress, so do the swearing, the moods, and the amount of BL and YAOI I feed this story

**Clearing Confusion in advance**: well for this story, I stuck with the authentic Japanese version because it was more satisfactory that the cut up dubbed one (nothing wrong with it, just scenes were cut out)

Also I incorporated many parts of the manga into this story. So if you're confused go to wikipedia or something. Since I use the Japanese version, the names are Japanese and any foreign language will be written in _**bold italics**_. Cool?

So name wise:

Rai- Lee

Mao- Muh-riah

Takao- Tyson

Hiromi- Hilary (Clinton….Duff…)

Hiro- Hitoshi

Master Chairman Daitenji- Mr. DICKenson (proves how mature I am)

**Author's Note**: well I always have a lot of fan fictions teeming in my head but I decided I would first start out with the one pairing that I knew the longest. KaRe. They were my first OTP and the reason I started to like BL. So this is for them. I hope I did some justice.

edit.// THANKYOU MY DAHLING SEHERUU FOR EDITING THIS FOR ME! I WUV YOU LOTS.

* * *

Breaking Your Glass

Chapter one: And in Three Years We are…

* * *

_I was really worried about this. He sat me down in front of him on the floor and placed a bowl of snacks between us –well technically it was just a bunch of cut up fruit. I could feel the edgy tension between us both and regretted the fact that we'd grown apart so much. All because of our conflicting interests. This "conflict" caused the first five minutes of our hush-hush meeting to be an uncomfortable silent one that stretched on without end until Rai broke the silence._

"_Why won't you answer Mao?" He asked me, trying to hold in his anger. I nonchalantly picked up a slice of apple and bit at the end of it, tasting it. I knew it, damn I knew that the whole meeting would be about this and I'd been trying to stay away from it forever. _

"_Answer what?" I asked, buying some time. _

"_Don't act stupid Kon, you know exactly what."_

"_If you're talking about _**that** _then I already answered. She didn't accept it."_

"_Last time I checked 'I'm not sure' wasn't really an answer." Rai said sounded frustrated. It was exhausting for both of us but I knew I had to be mature about this moment and I realized it was best to get all my feelings and thoughts over with._

"_Look. I _**thought** _I liked her. I _**thought**_ she would be the one I'd want to marry. But I can't see her as anything more than a sister. When she…tried to…you know…kiss me," Rai's fists tightened, "I didn't feel a thing. Nothing. At all." _

"_That's it?" Rai asked, irritated._

"_Yes that's it. I mean what _**else**_ do you want? Me to apologize? For what? Leading her on? I've acted the same way I have been for so many years. It's not my fault she read the message the wrong way!" I was kind of irritated too. No one understood the misery of confusion I have to go through to realize what I feel or don't feel._

"_So do you like someone else or something?" Rai asked, and he seemed a notch satisfied than a second ago._

"_I don't know, maybe not then maybe yes. I'm leaving for Hong Kong tomorrow anyways so I'll figure it out then." I answered. "Besides, you're the rebound boy for sure. Even though we nev-"_

"_I get it." Rai cut in, grabbing my apple slice and stuffing it into his mouth whole. _

"_Fankoo." I didn't understand him, but I took it as a thank you. I realized he was thankful for the fact that his biggest opponent, the apple of Mao's eye didn't want to be eaten if I may be metaphorical._

"_You're welcome buddy. Make Mao happy." I said standing up. I grabbed the bowl and walked off, feeling happy the conversation was done with. Yes I rejected Mao even though I knew of her feelings. But this was a selfish world and I had to stay on the boat if I wanted to survive. I had piles and piles of feelings to sort through and who knew how long that would take?_

* * *

"REI!! REIIIII! OVER HERE!" Takao yelled as he waved his hat around to grab attention. Kyoujo, the smart one of the group hung his head low, embarrassed to be seen with Takao but he looked up a second later to see where Rei was. It was an astounding vision. The young Chinese tiger hadn't changed much throughout the years in appearance. It seemed he had another growth spurt though and his hair was cut to a very short length compared to what he had, which was very, very long. He saw Rei's surprising golden eyes glance over everyone until they settled on the one testosterone dominant group shaking with energy.

There was Max, the bubbly blond male who smiled and waved energetically. Over the years it seemed he had grown out of his freckles but his face still held that childish element. He too like Rei had undergone growth spurt; in fact all of them had but Kyoujo still was the shortest of the group. Rei's eyes then shifted over to the crazy one waving his hat around not caring at all about the people around him. He still wore that hat even though it seemed so worn out. _Takao will never change._ Rei thought as he smiled and quickly walked to join them.

"DUDE I LIKE SO MISSED YOU!" Takao yelled as he jumped into a full-on hug Rei wasn't ready for. In the end both young men toppled over and Kyoujo and Max quickly ran forward to pull Takao off from Rei.

When they all offered Rei their hands, Rei burst into a wide smile that displayed his sharp canine teeth as well.

"Hey, I missed you all too. What's it been? Three years?" The boys all smiled and nodded as they helped each other up. Rei quickly dusted his raven hair and picked up his travel bag and couldn't help but smile again. He looked at them again and then tentatively asked a question that had been bugging him since he saw them.

"Where's Kai?" Max was the first to answer.

"He's going to come tomorrow early morning. He told us not to pick him up and that he'd meet us at Takao's house. Though I'm not sure when."

"Typical Kai," Takao snorted. "I. MUST. BE. ALONE. AT. ALL. TIMES. He should get a tattoo of that somewhere."

"Oh get a sense of humour Takao before you try and say a joke!" A brunette girl snapped as she ran over to them, carrying an assortment of foods.

"I wasn't talking to _you_." Takao retorted pointedly as he grabbed a packet of chips from her arms. He lowered his hat over his face so his blush could be hidden. Kyoujo smiled at the pair as he leaned over to whisper into Rei's ear.

"_They've been going out for the last seven months_." It caused Rei's eyes to widen and his eyebrows to shoot up.

"_It took them that long?_" Rei asked, surprised. He knew there was always something up with them, but seven months? He left for China after his fifteenth birthday and it had been three years since.

"_Well Takao was always stupid_." Max whispered, a cherubic smile on his face as he appeared on the other side of Rei. Takao glared at them, unsure of what the boys were whispering about.

"Anyways we ought to go soon you guys," Hiromi spoke. She turned to look at Rei and beamed, "Rei, I'm so glad to see you in such a long time! I can't believe you've out grown everyone." It was true; Rei was the tallest in the group, Max coming in a close second.

"Well what can I do if I got the most awesome set of genes ever?" Rei smirked as they all began to walk towards the car park.

"How was life back in China?" Hiromi asked, passing food along to each of them. Rei accepted the shrimp crackers and opened them.

"Well I didn't really stay in China for so long. Maybe about a year or less, I think. I stayed in Hong Kong for a bit longer, working and teaching kids some beyblading. They have an awesome program there. Then my uncle asked if I wanted to go to Paris for a while so I could study culinary arts and help him in the restaurant. So I spent a while there. And then…I returned to China where I got Chairman Daitenji's letter." Rei took a cracker out of the bag and bit the tip of it.

"Ohhhh, Takao got the message from Master Daitenji himself and passed it to me and I emailed it to Max." Kenny commented. "I would have sent it to you and Kai but I wasn't sure where you were exactly and Kai…well…that's Kai." Tyson punched the air to emphasize his point earlier. Hiromi, not one to get side tracked, pursued onwards with her questions.

"So Rei, how's Mao?" Hiromi questioned, her eyes gleaming. She missed the friend that she had made during those times and lost touch due to long distance.

"Yeah," Takao sniggered. "Shouldn't you have brought her here too?"

"Actually no," Rei replied. "I'm going back to China in a year or so to go to her wedding."

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED TO MAO?" Takao yelled as he dropped his packet of chips. Rei lightly hit Takao on the shoulder and urged him to keep on walking.

"I said I'm _going _to _her_ wedding. I'm not marrying her. Remember Rai? He is."

The entire group stopped walking and it caused Rei to bump into Max. "Hey, what's up with that?"

"Mao and…Rai?" Hiromi asked out in shock. "I always thought she liked you and you liked-"

"Long story that I will entertain you all with one day. Besides we might see them sooner than you think if they agree to the Chairman's request" Rei quickly said, cutting Hiromi off. "Now where's the van?"

Still not satisfied, Hiromi marched ahead to a dark blue van and climbed into the passenger seat. She unrolled the windows and poked her head out.

"Hitoshi's driving so climb in everyone." And everyone did. Rei and Max sat in the back and Tyson and Kyoujo were in the middle.

"Great to see you again Rei!" Hitoshi chirped as he started the van.

"You too." It was awkward after the third world championship when Hitoshi decided he would stay with Takao and their grandfather. Kai had already stated his dislike for Hitoshi and soon he moved out of the dojo and resided in his home, visiting every so often. Rei too had felt awkward around Hitoshi after losing a bey battle to him so easily before but Hitoshi willingly trained Rei to become a better beyblader.

"Do you guys find it interesting how Master Chairman Daitenji wants to do a talent showcase after so many years and with people from our third championship?" Takao asked out of the blue.

"It seems he wants to show potential beyblade stars and future champions what it feels like to be pretty much pro." Kenny answered, clacking away at his laptop.

"Makes sense too. I know that the White Tigers got a letter separate from mine. He asked me to join the Bladebreakers for the showcase." Rei added in.

"Me too, I guess we were a team formed by you, Hitoshi, and Chairman Daitenji." Max said nodding. Hiromi, getting a bit bored, turned around and peered at Rei through the darkness.

"Can I just ask you _one more question_?" She asked.

"Sure." Rei said shrugging.

"Why'd you cut all that hair of yours? It was so gorgeous and lush and so pretty."

"Hey!" Takao snapped at Hiromi, which only caused her to roll her eyes.

"I'm just asking, all the girls envied his hair you know. You could learn something from Rei…Takao." The group sniggered and Takao reddened for the second time that day.

"So…?" Hiromi persisted.

"So," Rei replied, imitating Hiromi. "It's nothing life altering. I was at a culinary school which was big on sanitary matters and I thought it would make sense to cut it. Also I had to wake up early in the morning and come back home late in the night. Taking care of that much hair and stress didn't add up." He shrugged. Rei found his new hair more comfortable and easier to wash for sure.

"Makes sense." The others agreed.

"Hey, where's Daichi?" Rei suddenly asked, remembering the tiny squirt.

"Stomach problems." Was the only answer he received from Hitoshi and Rei understood.

In seemingly thirty minutes Hitoshi stopped at a small but tidy restaurant. "Let's make a quick stop here, I need to get some gas but you guys can go order there." The crew piled out of the van but Takao turned around.

"You won't ditch us or anything right?" He asked jokingly.

"I was planning to." Hitoshi responded, dead serious. Takao blinked, unsure of whether he should go back into the van or not but when his brother smiled, Takao smiled back and proceeded to the restaurant with the rest of them.

What felt like hours later–late at night–the gang arrived at the so very familiar home of Takao. They had dropped Hiromi at her house first and then picked up medicine for Daichi. The entire trip was exhausting for Rei and he longed to get some sleep so as soon as they arrived, all the boys hurried in together. As he stepped in, Rei was startled to see a lanky red head sleeping on the floor.

"Daichi?" Rei asked in surprise. The now fifteen year old boy had become a bit taller–the height Rei was when he was thirteen–and his hair a bit shorter. He still dressed in a messy way but all in all it was Daichi the squirt.

"I'M OKAY, I'M REALLY OKAY!" He yelled as he heard his name, and there was a panicked look in his eyes as he swerved his head around. He looked up to see Rei squinting at him and the panic in his eyes left as quickly as it came. And for the second time that day, Rei was toppled over by a male teenager.

"REI YOU'RE HERE YOU'RE HERE! I'M SORRY I COULDN'T COME TO SEE YOU FIRST! I WISH YOU COULD MAKE MY FOOD CAUSE YOU SEE TAKAO POISONED ME WITH HIS HORRIBLE FOOD AND-" He was yanked away by Takao who held him by the back of his shirt.

"Poison? Who poisoned you? Me? Everyone else ate my stuff and they're fine! And why are you yelling? We're all in the same room you know!" He shook Daichi for an added measure.

"Hey, hey calm down." Rei said prying Takao's fingers off the young boy. "Look at him, the poor kid's turning green." And as soon as Takao let go, Daichi stormed off to the washroom, dry heaving. "Some things never change do they?"

"You got that right sassy boy!" An old man said smiling. Rei bowed to him out of courtesy and smiled back. "Now m'boy let's not get all formal here! We're going to catch up as soon as we all get a good night's wink! When that Kai comes, we'll all talk about the finer things in life!" Takao's grandfather said as he slapped Rei's back affectionately. Rei looked around and saw how true it was that everyone was tired.

"I'll take my sleeping back to the usual corner if that's alright with you guys." Rei said as he opened the cupboard on the wall. Takao nodded and yawned at the same time and within an hour; all the boys had cleaned up and fell asleep. All but Rei.

Hitoshi slept in his own room, and Ryu–Takao's grandfather–slept in his. He could hear Daichi moaning in his sleep even though the kid was sleeping in Takao's room. But that wasn't the reason for his restless state. The fact that the last member and former leader of the Bladebreakers was coming tomorrow was exhilarating enough for him. He hadn't seen his closest friend in so long. He wondered how much the boy had changed from how he was before. The fight with Brooklyn that time had changed him severely and Rei realized that Kai spoke less and less as days went by. _Please God, _Rei thought, _don't let Kai turn into a heartless mime. _

* * *

"Oh Rei, wake up!" A sweet voice sang over him. He felt hands that gently shook him and when he cracked his eyes open they met with crystal blue ones. Max smiled and then spoke in a lower voice. "I woke up a bit too early because I was overexcited but I checked on Kenny's laptop and Kai's flight had arrived an hour ago." It was apparent that like Rei, Max too was excited to see Kai. _But for different reasons obviously_.

The news made Rei hold his breath and he sat up. It was seven in the morning and Takao showed signs of someone about to wake up. "I'll get changed." Rei murmured sleepily exhaling as he stood up and lazily walked to the washroom. Once he was in, he leaned against the door and slapped himself.

"Quit being so stupid Rei, he was your best friend." He said to himself as he washed his face and brushed his teeth. He took extra time in doing every single thing and convinced himself that it was because he wanted to look fresh for the first day. _Yeah right_.

When he departed from the washroom, all the boys were already sitting outside –even Daichi who looked a lot better. Takao turned around and smiled at Rei. "Looking fresh!" He commented as he grabbed a towel and went to the washroom. Rei replaced Takao's seat and waited with the rest of them for Kai.

"Do you think he'll still have his face paint on?" Daichi asked excitedly. "I wonder if he still acts the same. I heard Takao's cool brother say that he went to some boarding school again and then worked a lot at that company his grandfather owns until he quit and then he went to Russia and I'm not sure what happened then." Daichi took a deep breath and continued to look at the main gate from which Kai would come from.

Rei harvested all this information and became more curious about the ever elusive Kai. The air around them was buzzing even more as Hiromi ran through the gates and joined them and Takao who appeared soon after to sit beside her.

And within minutes, a sleek car drove up to the gates of the Kinomiya residence making Takao run to open it, allowing the car to come to a stop in front of the waiting teenagers. The driver got out of the car and ran to open the door but someone in the car opened the door by themselves and out stepped Kai, eighteen years old, tall and in the flesh.

There wasn't any drastic change in Kai. He didn't don his face paint anymore, answering Daichi's question and he wore much more mature clothing. Height-wise Rei knew that Kai was probably taller than him by an inch or so. What was different was his cold, dull and indifferent look in those crimson eyes as they swooped over everyone there. There was no evident smile on his face as he closed the door of the car shut and watched the car drive off within seconds. Meanwhile Takao closed the gate and ran back to the group, he smacked Kai's shoulder and smiled.

"Welcome back Kai!" He yelled and it soon broke the pressure in the air as all of them approached Kai. Rei stepped back a bit and observed the scene. It was the same thing all over again, Kai in all his glory attracted others like a bright light attracted flies. Rei couldn't gather the courage to look at Kai at first and it took him a while to look him straight in the eye. When he did, he saw Kai staring right back at him. Crimson met gold for the longest time until Kai blinked and at the twitch of his lips, a miniscule smile could be seen.

Rei beamed and then joined the rest of the flies to swarm around Kai. As he approached, Takao grabbed Kai's bag and Max took the other one and they both raced to the dojo. Hiromi–who worried about the risks in slipping–ran after them, yelling. Daichi, Rei could see was teeming with questions but a sudden wave of sickness caused him to run after the group.

That left the deserted Kai and the overly nervous Rei and the silence that loomed around them was deafening, until Rei got the courage to break it.

"Where'd you run off to leader?"

"I _was _a leader." Kai replied, looking back at the gate. "I'm here for business and personal matters."

"Touchy, touchy." Rei replied as he too walked back towards the dojo, he paced slowly and soon enough he could hear Kai walking behind him. The sleek tiger hopped up onto the steps and turned around. He wanted to say something that would make him look cool but his mind drew a blank. So he formed the one sentence that didn't have any extra baggage on it.

"Great to have the team back together though."

"Hn."

Rei repressed his frustration as he spoke again, this time with a bit more courage. "You don't have a tattoo that says, _'I. MUST. BE. ALONE. AT. ALL. TIMES_' or something anywhere on you, do you?"

"Whaaa'?"

_**TO BE CONTINUED.**_

* * *

**R**ead & Review amigos. BL Flamers are welcome because your hatred sparks my creative juices.


	2. And Together We Will

**Disclaimer: **I sadly will never be able to get my claim on Beyblade. If I did...then Kai would leave his wife behind and Rei would do the same and they'd meet and unite and...join souls. jajaaaan!~

**Warning**: there more swear words here and as chapters progress, so do the swearing, the moods, and the amount of BL and YAOI I feed this story. STAY TUNED!

**Clearing Confusion in advance**: well for this story, I stuck with the authentic Japanese version because it was more satisfactory that the cut up dubbed one (nothing wrong with it, just scenes were cut out)

Also I incorporated many parts of the manga into this story. So if you're confused go to wikipedia or something. Since I use the Japanese version, the names are Japanese and any foreign language will be written in _**bold italics**_. Cool?

So name wise in this chapter:

Takao- Tyson

Kyoujo- Kenny

Hiromi- Hilary (Clinton….Duff…)

Master Chairman Daitenji- Mr. DICKenson (proves how mature I am)

**Author's Note**: yay, I get to finally introduce my OC! hurrah! Sorry for the late chapter, I had a LOT of work to do and so little time. This needs more editing though I must thank _parkietop _as usual for taking time to edit.

also this chapter is dedicated to two special reviewers that boosted my ego, so this is for: **Arsinen** & **sonata hirano** and thanks for the reviews!

/edit. aghhh evile website wont let me use their emails. darn

* * *

Breaking Your Glass

Chapter two: And Together We…

* * *

_From: **baihujinli  
**_

_To:**hiwatarikai**_

_Subject: __**HEY!! :D**_

_Kai!_

_Can't believe you missed my only fifteenth birthday ever!!!! You suck out loud. What kind of a friend are you huh? Just joking, got your message of prior commitments and whatnot. Well, will I see you in two days when I will leave for China? Won't you say goodbye to the awesomest friend you ever had? _

_Then again you might be too cool for someone like me. So I understand if you don't want to come. It's cool. TAT_

_Anyways, don't die on me or become all __**emo**__ as Max always jokes when he looks at you. You know you can't stop loving someone as awesome as me_

_Toots._

_Rei._

_Reply? How the fuck could I reply to that? And it was three days ago anyways. What could I say back to someone who I've been avoiding for the past couple of weeks and someone who probably is leaving within minutes or hours? I don't really get why he doesn't understand that I'm trying to avoid him. Is it really because he could never think of _**me**_, his closest friend, ever giving him the silent treatment? I mean, not mad at him and I'm not annoyed either. I even bought his present and its gathering dust, sitting there all alone. There is nothing wrong with Rei, nothing at all. He's too trusting, that's all._

_Rei, he's admired by everybody. I was one of the many and for good reasons too. He was there for me when I felt the worst in my life after that stupid Brooklyn incident. I know that last year changed me thoroughly and I would have become worse had it not been for Rei. So why is it that I couldn't face him? And why am I succumbing into saying such shitty mush that could be found in the drains after a bad storm? _

"_Master Hiwatari." An old voice croaked and I spun around to see the head servant bowing. When he straightened up again he cleared his throat to speak once more._

"_I received a letter from the boarding school of which your grandfather has chosen for you to attend." He said as he protruded a letter from the folds of his vest._

"_Don't need to give it to me; it's probably just course information or whatever." I replied, not wanting any company._

"_Alright, as you wish." He said as he slyly placed that stupid letter on my table and walked out of the room, bowing once more. I went to the letter and ripped it. Rei was going to China and I would be stuck here in Japan? What was I going to do? Going to Takao's was no fun as his worthless, jobless, loser of a brother stayed there now and I really hate being in the same residence with that guy.. _

_Fortunately, the tune from my cell that I was forced to buy when Rei was around blasted out and I ran to see who the caller was. The display read Ivanov so I decided it was worth answering._

"_Hey has your boyfriend left yet?" Was the first thing that hopeless ass asked. _

"_I have no idea what shit you're talking about."_

"_Aw c'mon you know, that Asian boy with the freaky eyes, your Rei." I knew that jerk was sniggering on the other side of the line. _

"**My**_ Rei? Are you drunk you jackass?"_

"_Aw c'mon, it makes me happy that he left 'cause now you can finally come back and visit us in Russia man. Even though this place is much warmer when you leave it."  
_

"_Shut up."_

"_All I'm sa-"Suddenly it was as if I couldn't stand hearing his voice anymore so I hung up and threw that stupid phone in the trash after making sure it was broken into tiny pieces. And for inquiring souls, I'm really not PMSing. I know going to boarding school is technically the right thing because I can finally forget about every shitty thing that has ever happened to me. I could reform into a new person and tackle everything in a new light. _

_A ding on my laptop caused me to lean over and read something that made my stomach drop._

"_Rei departed two hours ago, we saw him off and he was quite disappointed that you weren't there…Kyoujo." That was it. Why is it that technology wants to keep on annoying me? I deactivated my email from the company site and packed my suitcase. Rei was returning back to that pink bitch and the big nosed boy and I had to go to some shit school for rich asses and foreign Asian wannabe students. I mean I could do without having those Westerners coming up to me going "__**ku-wa-ee desssu**_" _when something obviously is not remotely cute. Well whatever, I'll be forgotten about in days and I won't have to see him ever again. That was the right thing. Or something like that. _

_And for some reason my throat ached like crazy and my eyes stung. "WHERE THE HELL IS A FUCKING MAID TO CLEAN THIS STUPID PLACE?" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Yet when I looked around, the room was as spotless as it always has been._

"_Allergies, stupid allergies." I convinced myself._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I want ten kids, no elevvvven." Takao slurred as he sloshed around whatever alcoholic mix he had made. He was the only one in the entire group that was pure pissed. Rei was someone who wanted a clean body, so he stayed away from all of Takao's concoctions but gladly accepted some sake that Ryu had given him before he and Hitoshi left to do some task or the other. It was a shame they didn't lock up the alcohol cabinet when they left.

Max nodded lazily and once in a while he took a sip out of the beer bottle. It was exhilarating for him because he knew his mother would never approve. And due to that reasoning, the only people with a clear mind were Rei himself and Kyouju. Daichi, like Max, had felt excited about drinking and throughout the night he snuck drinks the cabinet and drank to his heart's content until he passed out. All the boys were there outside in the pleasant night but Kai. The young heir had said something about work he had due and adamantly refused to join in the festivities for the reunion of the Bladebreakers.

"Eleven kids? Who's going to give you eleven kids?" Rei asked, wishing for some sort of an interesting conversation.

"Hiromi, duh." Takao said rolling his eyes as he took another chug of his _homicidal mix_.

"_**I kissed a girl and I kissed a girl…and I–**_hic_**–iked it**_." Max sung in English as he rested his head against the brick wall. "Ne, I'm so happy to be able to be with_**–**_hic_**–**_you guys again."

"Ditto." Rei agreed. He was a little restless and every minute or so, the young tiger kept on looking towards the dojo, knowing Kai was lounging there somewhere. The boy barely spoke much after he arrived and spent most of his time either sleeping or clacking away at his laptop. _It makes me hate technology_. Rei thought, feeling a bit frustrated. He had lost touch with the jerk that didn't come to say goodbye to him that time and now he barely talks at all?

His fuelling anger made him stand up, he was unwilling to lose a friend so easily. _I'll make him talk!_ He decided. "Hey I'll call it quits for tonight. Go to sleep you guy cause tomorrow's an important day." He told them and then gave Kyoujo a look that he understood as he pulled the drinks out of the two protesting drunk boys.

Rei stood in front of the door trying to calm himself but when he walked casually over to the dojo; Kai was nowhere to be seen. He looked all around the house and didn't find a Kai anywhere. _Was he kidnapped?_ Rei panicked as he looked around for Kai. He then suddenly got an idea and ran to the back of the house to slide the door open and to his delight he found Kai resting against a large boulder. His feet were dangling in the pond below.

Upon hearing the rustle, Kai looked up to see Rei staring back at him. Beads of sweat framed the young man–from panicking that is–as he slid the door shut behind him and sat on the wooden porch.

"What brings you here?" Kai asked. Still staring at Rei.

"I could ask you the same." Rei replied, the day had allowed his brain to calm down and he was able to control himself without looking stupid.

"I liked being here because I was _alone_." Kai stated, breaking their eye contact and staring at the water.

"Chill out son, I'm not going to sit on your lap or something. Can't a person just want to hang out with his friend?" Rei spat back.

"You have four of them on the other side of the house."

"One's passed out. One's pissed as hell and one keeps bursting out in some English song and the other one hasn't said much that's worth listening too. I rather not hear much about quantum physics or relative motion." Rei sighed.

"I don't talk much either." Kai replied uncaringly.

"That's why I'm here." Rei lied, knowing just how stupid that sounded. He just wanted to be near Kai but if he said that, it would sound all wrong. Minutes ticked by without any of them saying a word. Before, this was perfectly normal and they would just enjoy what was around them. Yet this time the tension increased as each minute passed by.

Suddenly Kai stood up and walked towards the door, he avoided Rei's face as he climbed onto the porch and slid the door open. Then he suddenly stopped and Rei felt the weight of Kai's larger hands on his dark head.

"You never changed." Was all Kai said and before he could leave, the flustered tiger looked up, but that caused Kai's hands to rest over his angered golden eyes.

"Yet you did."

"I know." Kai murmured as he walked into the house. And for some reason–even minutes later–Rei still felt the weight of Kai's hand on his head and eyes.

* * *

"Well isn't it a pleasure to see all of you again?" Chairman Daitenji commented happily as he looked at each member of the former team, the Bladebreakers. "You boys have always been my champions and I'm forever going to be proud. I'm very grateful that you've decided to stop what you were doing in order to participate."

"It's the least we could do sir!" Rei said, smiling earnestly for the first time that week. Takao nodded slowly in agreement, not having recovered from a wicked painful hangover. Max was better off than him but Daichi had surprisingly recovered fully and was the most chipper in the entire group. They all had sat in Chairman Daitenji's office, Kai positioning himself farthest from the group.

"I'm happy that's how it is because we will be on a tight schedule. See with the problem with the BEGA League a few years back, the interest in beyblading has gone down a notch. There were many repairs required to many of the stadiums and such and it took a toll. But there are still many people who would love to see the sport come back up officially again."

He paused for a little so that the teens could take in the information. After feeling satisfied by their expressions, he purged on ahead. "So this year we are doing more complex things. We will have the All Starz, the White Tigers, the Blitzkrieg Boys, Majestics, Barthez Battalion and the reformed BEGA League joining. These teams are part of the showcase. Yet we have a change this year, as there are more countries that want to participate from various areas and so we decided to add a little twist–"

"What kind of a twist?" Takao asked.

"Keep listening. This year, each former team will collect the new teams. For example, in our section, the new teams joining this year are from South Korea, and a new Japanese team. We will all go to South Korea as they insisted on hosting the tournament."

"Will the White Tigers be there?" Rei asked a bit worriedly. He didn't want to see some people in such a rush already. As he posed that question, the young tiger didn't know that Kai shot his head up at the question and stared straight at the back of Rei's neck.

"Well…no, China and India will also have a similar round like us that will be hosted in China. It's better to do it in sections or it would take too much time if we did this altogether."

"Wait, wait wait…I'm confused now." Max muttered, looking at everyone.

"It is confusing but I hope to explain more as we travel. See the Korean and Japanese team will compete with you and with each other. They will fight with your team to even out scores and of course it showcases your talents in Beyblade. Whichever team from those two wins will be able to travel with you straight to U.S.A." He paused again, wiping away the sweat building up as he relaxed when the boys showed that they understood.

"So everywhere else there are official teams that are collecting new ones?" Kyoujo asked.

"Yes, there are _many_ teams applying this year and we will see the final result in a month or so, or even less. After the new teams and the old teams have assembled in America, you will become mentors for your new team as they battle and if they win, you will proudly give your new team the championship title."

"What if someone else wins?" Kai asked from the back of the room.

"Ah Kai, good question! Well if that happens, the old team takes the title and in a year, they will formally hand it to the new team."

"WHAT?" The boys asked, shocked.

"But the old team didn't do anything to deserve it!" Takao exclaimed.

"You're wrong there. You are the mentors for your new teams and you all have to work equally as hard to improve your team." Takao was still very unconvinced but Chairman Daitenji smiled once again and spoke a bit more about accommodations and such.

"I've paired you boys up already if you don't mind; it just made sense because of your tag teams in the past." He smiled at them all, happy that the hardest part of explaining was over. However, as soon as he said tag teams, Rei and Kai both stared at Daitenji in muted shock.

"So I put Max and Takao together, Rei and Kai together, and Kyoujo and Daichi together. Hiromi will have her own room."

"How come Hiromi gets her own room?" Daichi asked furiously. "I want my own room too!"

"Daichi," Kyoujo said calmly. "It's for convenience matters and short notice too. The hotel has to host all us bladers. Besides you get your own bed _and_ we're going to be in a five star hotel." Daichi shrugged.

"Better she's alone than stuck with Takao, who'd **know** what he'd do-"

"Oy you, twerp…shut up!" Takao yelled, hitting Daichi squarely on the head.

"Well do you boys have any problems?" Chairman Daitenji asked, ignoring Daichi and Takao's typical squabble.

"Nope." Takao and Max said in unison. Rei looked at Kai who was looking at the window. He saw Kai mouth a _whatever_ so he looked back at the sweating old man and smiled.

"We're good too." The silent phoenix turned to face the window fully and smiled for some reason known only to him.

"Well then pack up as soon as you can boys because we're leaving in two days time!"

"WHAT?"

"I said tight schedule."

* * *

Kai looked at the remainder of the food before him. It had been so long since the boy got to eat authentic Japanese food. He ate with much gusto before, causing Rei to blink at him once in a while in surprise. Kai couldn't care less; it was like eating everything the maids used to make for him when he lived in Japan. He was sick of Western foods that he had been getting for a while and _Japanese _meals he got were washed down fakes. Here he had everything, even _dainomono_.

All in all he was happy although his face betrayed no emotion. Wait. Lies. He wasn't exactly happy, he was troubled _and_ happy. The cause of his troubles slept peacefully beside him, slouching a little. His arms were crossed around his chest and his head rested against the chair and that loose black hair of his caressed his face. It amused Kai who liked watching his hair move across his cheeks whenever Rei changed sides. His lips were in a small pout and he looked kind of sad, sleeping like that. _Maybe because someone didn't speak to him for the entire ride, maybe._ Kai thought as he stared on at Rei.

This boy caused Kai to create so many questions that he couldn't dare to ask. Everyone one was asleep and Kai felt sleepy too but he didn't want to sleep in a place where Rei was so close, so close that if Kai leaned just a little bit, their foreheads would touch. So close that if he lowered his voice a little, he could ask those questions harassing him for three years.

Lost in his thoughts, Kai didn't notice that Rei had opened his eyes and was now staring at Kai. He didn't even feel the desire to snap Kai out of whatever he was thinking of because he had the slight smile that Rei knew wasn't fake as he kept on looking. Yet soon enough, crimson met gold and Kai was surprised to see Rei with that _I-wish-knew-what-you-were-thinking _look.

"What?" Kai asked rudely as he turned back to face the television screen.

"Oh nothing," Rei said smiling as he too turned to face his TV. "Excited?"

"Hardly." Kai replied. "I decided to join because I owe Daitenji enough to do that." Knowing that Kai would be an old sore, Rei decided to amuse himself by pretending to look hurt.

"Not because you miss the most awesomest person ever?" He asked, a mock pout in full play.

"It's the most awesome…not_**–**_" Kai began to correct.

"Oh Kai, I never knew you felt that way about me!" Rei joked, knowing what Kai really meant.

"That's not it you 'tard." Kai hissed. Why was it that Rei could calm Kai down but then easily push his buttons too?

"I know," Rei sighed. "God, where did your sense of humour go?"

"There never was one."

"Oh there was, trust me. But the truth still goes down to the fact that you missed me." Rei knew better to play with fire in the form of an angry teenager, but it was worth seeing Kai concentrating on how to shut him up.

"Not in the least."

"Liar." Rei scoffed, punching Kai lightly. He was desperate to close the distance between them but Kai was being such a…stiff.

"Whatever." Kai mumbled, turning red. Rei simply smiled and slouched back into the seat. He saw Kai's arm on the arm rest and so he shoved his arm away and placed his even though there was room for both of them to put their arms. In a second, Kai shoved Rei's arm off. Within minutes, the were having an armrest fight until Kai picked up Rei's arm by the wrist and suddenly Rei shot his arm away and grunted something along the lines of _fine I'll stop_.

Kai didn't understand that what he did sent a current up and down Rei. Now Rei was jumpy and he began to feel that same troubled feeling that Kai had. Kai resumed back to his TV though he began to notice Rei's furtive glances to the armrest where his hand now rested. Kai followed Rei's eyes to his hands and studied them. They were a bit rough obviously, and there was a lighter line around his ring finger that signified the presence of a ring.

"Not gonna ask." Rei muttered to himself as he drifted off to sleep again, though he was burning with curiousity. The flight would take only two hours but he had a tendency to want to sleep in planes.

It was within an hour that they landed on Seoul soil and in thirty minutes the slightly sleepy but excited boys dragged their suitcases and bags to the arrivals gate where soon enough they saw a tall man that had _**Bladebreakers**_written neatly on a board. Takao ran over with Chairman Daitenji following and the rest of the team lagging behind. Hiromi kept on yawning as she followed behind everyone else.

"Hey, where's the new Japanese team?" Takao asked as he looked around.

"Seems they will come tomorrow. They won't be able take today's plane due to scheduling conflicts." The tall man replied, smiling warmly as he relaxed his stiff arms. Chairman Daitenji and the man shook hands for a long while and they talked in hushed tones until Chairman Daitenji turned around.

"Boys and girl, let me introduce you to Lee Hwan-Kyung, the coach of the team that represents Korea." The man bowed and smiled at the group.

"What's their name?" Max asked.

"The team is called 9thDragon. The youngest member thought of it, and it stuck." He said smiling. "Anyways, come follow me and let's get you to freshen up!" And it was within a while when each pair was handed a card for their room which Kai took without much as a glance at Rei as they marched to their room.

The tiger ran to the bed nearest to the window and threw his bags on it. He had bought new clothes the day before leaving and so he borrowed another travel bag from Takao to stuff it all in. The boy perched on top of an armchair and marveled at the sight of Seoul but his amazement didn't stop him from being aware of Kai's footsteps as he gently placed his things on the other bed.

"I'm going in first." Kai stated as he took a change of clothing and went to the washroom. Rei turned around and heard the sounds of the shower running within minutes. _That guy's in a rush_. The hotel itself was so pristine and beautiful and something a little different for Rei who couldn't afford so many exquisite luxuries that easily.

He was lost in his musings when Kai came out, his hair covering his eyes and the back of it all messed up from where it was obvious that he was drying his hair with the hotel's towel. "You can go in now, there's a spare towel there." He said without looking at Rei. He then took out the box where he kept his beyblade and carefully opened it. Rei watched Kai's hands as he carefully took the beyblade out and was happy to see Dranzer.

"Dranzer doing good?" Rei asked casually as he shifted through his bags for clothing.

Kai smiled calmly as he looked at Dranzer. "Yeah." Rei blinked in surprised but again he didn't comment as he headed off to shower. When Rei left, Kai set around to put things away and then reached into the bottom of the bag to take a look at a smaller box on which in neat writing said _to Rei, happy birthday_. He smiled wistfully at the box for a long time and when he heard Rei opening the door he stuffed it into his bag and tried to remain cool and composed.

Rei combed through his hair, which was much easier now as it was shorter and Kai wondered why his hair was so short. _Probably cause that cat thing asked him to._ Kai reasoned sourly only to look up and see Rei looking at Kai expectantly. But yet again that question was added to a list that he already had.

"Ready to go?" He asked as he zipped up his bag.

"I guess." Kai shrugged as he walked to the door. When they reached downstairs, they met up with the rest of the group and all of them walked towards the _**Lobby Lounge**_where the members of 9thDragon were supposed to be. When they were closed to hearing distance, they saw a group of four teenagers dressed in similar style standing next to the man who was called Lee Hwan-Kyung. There were a total of three boys and one girl minus the coach. The boys were of similar height but the girl was much shorter than the rest. When they saw the Bladebreakers the teens bowed in sync and stood up straight.

"Introduce yourselves please." The coach said sternly with a slight smile.

A tall boy with pitch black hair spoke first. "I'm Samuel Hee, but I go by Sammy mostly. I am seventeen years old. I am the leader of this team." His eyes were dark colored too but over all his face held a soft quality and the smile in his eyes were visible.

"My name is Park Min Ki. You may call me Min Ki. I am of sixteen years and a beyblader of eight years." The boy reminded the Bladebreakers of Kai with that straight cut no-nonsense answer and they couldn't help but look at Kai. In which Kai replied with a glare. Both boys had a sharp face but where Kai's eyes were cold, Min Ki's weren't. He was just very serious looking.

Then last boy spoke. He had reddish hair and a darker complexion but seemed the most cheerful in the group. "Hey I'm Toby Park. Sixteen and _**aigoo**_ what else do I say? Oh…heh…I've been beyblading since childhood." Everybody looked expectantly at the girl next, but the girl just scowled and pouted until Toby stepped on her foot.

"_**Toejora**_," She said glaring at him but soon she looked at the Bladebreakers. "Hana Kim. Fifteen. Seven years of beyblading." She used her bright green bangs to cover her eyes whilst the rest of her hair was as black as Samuel's was. The Bladebreakers were surprised by her behaviour as was her coach; he then glared at the leader and at Min Ki and gave the _what-did-you-do_ look.

"Well these are the members of the 9thDragon team. They're a bit older than usual competitors but they are our and South Korea's best." He said smiling, and even Hana had to smile at that fact, although humourlessly. "Please do get to know each other while I discuss some things with Chairman Daitenji here." He said as he and Daitenji went to a side to talk. The Bladebreakers faced the 9thDragon team and it was an awkward silence until Sammy looked at Hana.

"I'm sorry okay?" He said looking at her. "_**Dongseng **_here is sorry too." He said pointing to Min Ki.

"I thought his name was Min Ki." Max whispered to Kyoujo. Kyoujo looked at Max and smiled with the knowledge of someone who knew everything.

"Dongseng is the equivalent of little brother or sister." Max nodded and looked on as the scene unfolded.

The girl sighed as she stared at both of them. "_**Oppa**_, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said the things I did." She said looking at her feet. She seemed happy enough when Sammy came and hugged her and it was as if a light bulb switched on in her as she turned to see the Bladebreakers looking confused.

"Hana is a Japanese and Korean name, you know that?"

"Hana means flower in Japanese." Hiromi replied.

"And it means one in Korean." The girl said. The Bladebreakers indeed were puzzled about her sudden personality change but Rei dared to ask.

"Did something wrong happen?"

"Nothing really that i-" Toby was cut off by Hana who answered for him.

"They just got mad cause I casually mentioned how great of a couple Sammy and Min Ki _**oppa**_would be." She said beaming, until she looked at the team's face and realized her mistake.

"But they're guys." Takao said, looking stunned.

"Hey…love has no boundaries you know."

"Hana…_**shikoro **_ehh…." Toby said clamping his hand over her mouth. He then began to say a lot of things in Korean, but Hana replied angrily in Japanese just so the Bladebreakers would understand.

"Just because it makes you uncomfortable doesn't mean you have to shut me up! What's wrong with a guy liking a guy? Heh? And besides, my wishful pairing doesn't make Sammy _**oppa**_ like Min Ki _**oppa**_ does it? It's like if I pair that one called Rei there with the pretty eyes with the tallest boy there….whatshisname…_Kai_…it doesn't mean that Rei _**oppa**_ has to automatically like Kai _**oppa**_. I mean they could. Doesn't everybody pair _you_ with that foreign girl in our school? I don't see you getting all worked up about it!"

"Hana. Stop talking." Sammy scolded with an authority that made Hana bow and look away. "I'm sorry, she's gotten all weird…she doesn't mean anything." Hana looked carefully at the two boys she targeted and smiled, clearly proving Sammy wrong. She was relieved to see that most of them were looking at Sammy. However Rei looked at Kai with a frown and Kai glared ahead straight at Hana. She found that interesting as it wasn't usual. She set her eyes on her target and mouthed words only Kai could read. An onlooker would guess that she said something along the lines of, _Do you like boys_? In that case, he or she would be right as that is exactly what Hana did mouth.

"What!?" Kai snapped.

_**TO BE CONTINUED.**_

* * *

**R**ead & Review amigos. BL Flamers are welcome because your hatred sparks my creative juices.

and some vocab:

**_dainomono_**: commonly found in Japanese airlines, a Kyoto style dish consisting of a grilled fillet and steamed Sea-bream Roll with egg yolk mousse...my friend had this last time and he loved it. So it seems simple but filling, something Kai would enjoy too.

**_aigoo_**: very common in informal Korean speak. and I'm caught saying this once in a while....it's used to express frustration or kind of like "arghh" or "geez"

**_toejora_**: go to hell simply. if you live with me. you always hear this

**_shikoro_**: shut you mouth, shush, shut up. you geddit

**_oppa_**: older brother to a girl. doesn't technically have to be your own blood and it doesn't mean that if you say oppa when he's not related to you that makes him no touch material. It's a sense of endearment I guess? please do not mess it up with the Greek..OPPA!


	3. And For You I

**Disclaimer: **Well if Beyblade was mine, which it's not...then Lin would do the right thing and work with Gou to pair their fathers up.

**Warning**: swearing and the start of twinkling shounen-ai, stay tuned for the shounen-ai trace to get stronger!

**Clearing Confusion in advance**: well for this story, I stuck with the authentic Japanese version because it was more satisfactory that the cut up dubbed one (nothing wrong with it, just scenes were cut out)

Also I incorporated many parts of the manga into this story. So if you're confused go to wikipedia or something. Since I use the Japanese version, the names are Japanese and we are assuming that they speak Japanese, meaning any foreign language will be written in _**bold italics**_. Cool?

So name wise:

Rai- Lee

Takao- Tyson

Hiromi- Hilary (Clinton….Duff…)

Yuriy- Tala

Boris- Bryan

Borcloff- Boris (the evil ugly one)

Master Chairman Daitenji- Mr. Dickenson

**Author's Note**: this is probably the peak of how much Hana will appear in the story, she's done her work as a catalyst and now she can watch the magic of chemistry happen (GOD I'M SUCH A NERD)! Apologies for a late update, I'm really busy nowadays and this chapter is badly edited if you see any mistakes please point them out so I can fix them!

this chapter is dedicated to _WillBill_ and _Olly_

* * *

Breaking Your Glass

Chapter three: And for you I…

* * *

_Yuriy leaned back and that irritating slow smile crept up on his face again. We were in the living room of the place he now lived in, and it was a pretty big place that he obviously didn't buy himself being so dirt poor. A place that someone else obviously bought for him. Someone with the last name, Kuznetsov._

"_Don't act all surprised kid, it's not like you didn't really think about it before." He said as he dipped his pinky finger into the vodka in his shot glass. How Russian of him—the vodka, not the weird pinky dipping—to do that. Yet thinking about mundane things like vodka did not move me from what I'd learnt that quickly, I mean it's too much for my seventeen–almost eighteen—year old brain. Hell I couldn't even meet this guy in the eye._

"_Don't call me kid." I hissed._

"_I bet you find me disgusting, huh Kai?" He said smirking. I can so bet that this ass was enjoying my obvious discomfort. "But what can I do? No girl ever makes me feel the way he does you know." He eyed me carefully to read my face but I remained neutral._

"_You do what you want Yuriy." Just not near me._

"_You bet I do." I was still shocked by how easy he was about this, he was so calm and cool and shit. However I knew I had to stay mentally prepared for any moments where I might just get scarred by what they can and probably would do right in front of me._

_Boris then came into the room with a mini tray of what I realized as snacks and set it on the coffee table in front of us. He then leaned back and took Yuriy's shot glass and downed it one go. Talk about expressing manliness. Jerk. I mean I felt so fucking weird sitting with two adult males that have a questionable future ahead of them._

"_So how old are you now Kai?" Boris asked, taking something I immediately realized as __**cracknel **__and stuffing it in his mouth. What kind of a stupid question was that? Sadists like them always made me feel like a fucking wiener with those messed up questions._

"_Seventeen, what's it to you?" I retorted, glaring at both of them._

"_Seventeen huh, that means it's been like two years since you last saw cat boy." Yuriy said smirking as he tried to reach for a bottle of vodka that Boris quickly yanked out of his reach. Don't go telling me Yuriy's an alcoholic now, if this is how they act after their freedom from Borcloff then they should go back to the way they—wait cat boy, what cat boy? I realized as I suddenly caught up with the conversation they were continuing on without me. _

"…_right he was the good looking Chinese one right? Isn't he with that short tiny pink thing? I mean they're from some village in China so I bet they're already married or something. Can't believe we weren't invited, I mean when our country borders China too." Boris said, studying me carefully. I realized they were talking about Rei so I displayed no emotion that would betray my feelings of wanting to kill the two._

"_Aw poor thing, getting tied down that quickly." Yuriy simpered. Bullies, these guys were evil Russian bullies that were out to get me to become like them. I was sick of it and I stood up which caused both of them to sit up straight._

"_Aw, c'mon I'm kidding. It's been so long since we've seen you and we were just playing with you." Boris said standing up. But I so did not care at this moment._

"_I don't find it humorous to play with two fags, thank you." I hissed as I grabbed my jacket from the sofa. I turned around to prevent myself from leaping at them and strangling both of them._

"_Hey wait you asshole." I felt someone grab my arm and push me back. I stared straight into Yuriy's cold (evil, malicious, icy, cruel, and every other word associated with heartless) blue eyes. "I don't care what you call us because no one gives a shit you _**half-breed**_. We took care of you for a long while now and you owe us some manners." He let go of my arm and I toppled back onto the sofa. When I looked back and forth between the two and saw how Boris tried to pacify Yuriy, I felt weird. It was definitely strange to see them like this, both being one of the most heartless people I've ever met. Yet they had changed so much in these years that I, who had been with them for most of the time still couldn't get over it. Maybe that was it, I wasn't willing to accept their change._

"_Um when did you…you know…figure out…that stuff?" I asked, feeling awkward as hell. Boris sat Yuriy down and smiled meekly._

"_I've liked him for a while you know, way back then." No actually I didn't know, I didn't know Boris could actually have the capability to like someone, and someone like Yuriy too. But what he said caused Yuriy to smile and my face made it evaporate as soon as he looked straight at me._

"_Could you really ever imagine either of us with a girl on our arms that we would actually love?" He asked. I looked long and hard at them and realized he was right, it would be weird to see Yuriy being all kissy face with some girl, slut or no slut. "And take no offence Kai, but I can't see you hooking up with one for a long term purpose. The only girl you've ever actually had a conversation with was that weird one that hung out with the Bladebreakers, what's-her-face. And from the looks of it, she's got Takao wrapped around her little fingers. I don't see that happening to you anytime soon _**with a girl that is**_. I mean can you imagine going hand in hand with some _**other **_woman in the future? Conceiving a kid and calling it some Japanese name like _**Gou**_, or something? Do you actually believe you can manage to survive with _**that**_ bitch?" Yuriy said, eyeing the ring on my finger. I hated it with all my heart but every time I took it off, something came up which caused me to put it back on again. Like an evil old man that shares my blood. _

"_No." I replied. I hated her, I didn't even know her, and she was nothing to me or my life. Even though Yuriy told me the same things I've been telling myself this past year, for some reason he made my mind so much clearer. It's like the light shone on my head and made me slightly giddy. I yanked the ring off my finger and tossed it to Yuriy's lap and stood up. "Happy loving or whatever it is that you two like to do, keep the ring for me."  
_

"_Where are you going?" Yuriy asked as he stuffed the ring into his pocket. Thief._

"_Need to talk to the oldest Hiwatari." I answered as I took my jacket again. I looked back at them and was surprised to see that __Yuriy had already climbed over onto Boris's lap and was about to lean in for a…ugh…kiss. God gag me. Yuriy stopped and looked at me._

"_You might want to try it with kitty boy you know, the whole Kai and Rei thing could work out. But you could stay and watch the show if—" I didn't hear the rest as I slammed the door and walked out on them. I was already scarred. _

_

* * *

_

A magazine flew past Kai's ear and landed right onto the magazine rack. Kai turned around to see the nuisance by the name of Hana flinch as her older teammate hit her for doing such a careless thing. Even though it landed squarely where it should be.

"Just cause you don't like the results of the quiz doesn't mean you throw it you…you…person." Toby yelled, trying not to swear. Hana rubbed her head and frowned back at him.

"It said I was a _social leper_. I mean like how can _I _be a social leper. My father _is _the social scene!" She spat indignantly. She stuck her tongue out at Kai who was still glaring at her. _Stupid kid_, he thought, _I wish I could just mess her face up_. He was fuming until he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Rei standing. He was looking at the girl with a slight smile.

"Quit hating on the child Kai," he whispered soothingly, "she didn't mean anything against you." Rei was a sedative Kai realized as he began to calm down, but he angered up again when he turned to see the girl looking back and forth between the two guys, smiling with that this-totally-looks-like-something-more-than-it-seems look in her face.

"Don't know what kind of a talent someone as irritating as her could have." He muttered as he stood up, stretching. They were waiting for the Japanese team that was going to arrive within minutes to the hotel with Master Daitenji who went with the coach from 9thDragon to pick them up.

Rei laughed and shook his head as he took Kai's spot and leaned against the plush sofa. No one knew what the girl had said that night other than Kai as it was directed at him. _She's a female, Asian_ _Yuriy_, Kai thought, annoyed. Yet thankfully, his anger was subdued once he saw Master Daitenji arrive, sweating a little. Behind them, much smaller pubescent kids followed, eyeing the much older teenaged group with nervous glances. There were three girls and two boys in the team and they all bowed upon facing the two teams. Also there was a pretty young man who looked to be in his mid twenties stood tall amongst them.

The Bladebreakers and 9thDragons bowed too and waited for the introductions. A small girl with brown curly locks stepped up and bowed again.

"I'm Araki Makoto, fifteen years old, and team captain of _Isamu_." She said. The Bladebreakers looked at each other curiously and looked back at the members of _Isamu_. But Makoto answered their questioning looks. "We decided to call ourselves this because our first coach's name was Isamu but he died of cancer last month." She said serenely. "This is Takana, our new coach." She stepped back and allowed the others to introduce themselves.

Then a slightly taller girl with hair that had a reddish tint stepped forward and spoke out in quite a nasal voice. "Morita Yua. I'm fourteen." And soon enough the others introduced themselves.

"Anno Tomomi. Fourteen." The last girl in the group said, her curly black ringlets of hair swinging around her face as she bowed.

"Hata Susumu. I'm fifteen" Said the tallest boy in the group. The last one stepped up and smiled uneasily.

"Fuu Kuragi. I'm um…thirteen." He stammered as he too stepped back and joined the line of his teammates.

"Well then, now that all the teams have met, let's have some fun tonight because tomorrow is training and work!" Daitenji beamed.

"**S**_**onsaeng**_," Hana said, tugging at her coach's sleeve. "Are we going to take a whole Seoul tour?" He smiled down at her and patted her head.

"As much as we can dear we just need to wait for these young ones to freshen up quickly." He beamed at the new team, "come on, I'll show you guys your rooms." He said as he led them to the elevators. Hana was left beaming as she rocked back and forth on her heels.

"This is your first time taking a tour with friends isn't it Hana?" Sammy said, smiling.

"Totally. And I know the Bladebreakers will love it too." Hana answered, looking at the confused glances.

"I thought you lived here." Max said slowly.

"No only Sammy oppa and Toby oppa do. I live in the Jeju Islands." The boys understood and when everyone was ready an entire day of fun went by so quickly it felt like mere minutes. All the boys had played in the arcades with the exception of Kai who excluded himself from "childish things." Yet Rei still dragged Kai around everywhere with him forcing him to pose for pictures, buy ice cream for them all and eventually wearily come back to the hotel late at night. Many went to bed but Kai stayed behind and went off somewhere else. Takao and Daichi ran off to the fitness centre and Hiromi went to the sauna with Makoto. The others opted to sleep.

Hana on the other hand had no idea what to do, so she decided to travel to the gift shop and pick something up for her family and friends back home. She skipped over merrily until she saw the other two girls of Isamu with the oldest male of the group hovering nearby and looking around warily. Hana who was a major drama addict had her instincts kick up immediately and she hid behind a wall. _This is something I can tell __**halmamoni**__ later when I see her next time_! She thought.

They were talking in low murmurs but Hana had to know what it was about. She hid behind a large man and edged near them, slipping behind a counter and made it look like she was tying her shoe. To her ease, they came closer. But for safety measures she grabbed a gossip rag from the shelf and hastily paid for it. It was as she edged a little bit near that she got the snatches of their conversation.

"…go immediately! What are you doing waiting…I saw him with the nerdy looking one…" The boy said.

"But Susumu, how about…Kai…he comes?"

"I'll stall him." Susumu said. The two girls looked anxiously at each other. "Wear you wigs…go immediately…lose this chance…now!"

As the girls bowed and rushed past, Hana's body froze as she heard of their plan.

"If we get caught, Rei will hate us so much!" One said, who Hana believed to be called Tomomi.

"Not only Rei, all of the Bladebreakers, everyone!" The girls looked at each other again and began to run faster. Hana saw Susumu run off to the other direction, most likely looking for Kai. Hana didn't know what to do for a second. _They were going after Rei, but for what? _She thought. _Whatever it is, I need to help him, but how? I don't have the pass to their room._ The small child panicked for a bit before she realized how stupid she was.

"Kai, Kai has the other pass, no _duh_!" She exclaimed, hitting herself on the head for being stupid. She stood up immediately and ran towards a place that would be possible for a person like him to go. _Maybe then Kai will realize that I'm not a _**total** _pain in the ass._ She ran to the Lobby Lounge, where Kai had expressed interest in hours before. _This should so be made into a drama. _

_

* * *

_

"Do you have a reservation?" The man asked.

"No I just want to meet someone. Hiwatari Kai?" Hana said eagerly. The man nodded as he looked down the list.

"Says he's only reserved for himself."

"I know I just want to meet him that's it." Hana replied. The man fetched a waiter.

"Go look for Mr. Hiwatari, he's on table four. Say he's got someone who wants to meet him." The man said testily, eyeing Hana. It was as if he was viewing something dirty. It wasn't her fault her father let her get away with many things like dyeing her bangs or getting multiple piercings on her ears. After more awkward moments, the waiter appeared with a scowling Kai. The phoenix tamer held onto his laptop and coat as he scowled at Hana.

"This? _This_ is my guest?" Kai asked incredulously.

"You do not want to meet her?" The man asked, giving Hana a dirty look. Hana knew that Kai would walk away if she didn't say something.

"It's…it's about Rei oppa, please it's important!" She blurted. Kai's eyes turned a colder shade which scared Hana momentarily.

He walked past everyone and marched on ahead, and Hana struggled to keep up. "Wh…where are you going? The elevators are the other way!" Kai stopped dead in his tracks and glared at Hana with pure hatred.

"Look _kid_, you might find your little gay jokes funny and side-splitting hilarious, but I don't okay? Don't bitch around and concentrate on what's ahead tomorrow. I'm going to talk to your coach to make sure he has a tighter grip on what it is that you do so you can get off my case." Hana felt as if she'd been slapped and she felt the hot angry tears well up but she pushed them back.

"I know I'm immature, but I'm serious this time! It's something really important, I _promise_!" She cried out. Many looked around to see the commotion and Kai looked away.

"I don't care much about what you think Rei's doing."

"It's not what Rei's doing, it's what's being done to him, right this second maybe!" She looked around and saw Susumu running up to them and panicked. "Listen Kai _oppa _I'm dead serious this time." Kai hesitated for a little but sighed in resignation. He didn't want to let the brat know that he was now a little worried.

"Fine, do whatever. What is it?"

"Just follow me and agree with everything I say." Susumu by then had caught up to them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He asked.

"I'm taking Kai to the Sky Lounge." Hana said.

"Don't you need a reservation first?" Susumu asked, confused.

"My dad booked it in advance. He said I could take any one friend there." Hana said smiling pleasantly. She looked at Kai who still maintained a straight face.

"Aw I wish I could go!" Susumu sighed.

"I'll take you next time." Hana said smiling. "We're going there and staying till _midnight_." Her comment made Susumu smile giddily and he nodded.

"Alright, well then catch you guys tomorrow." Susumu said, turning around. As soon as he was out of sight, Hana ran towards the elevators and pressed the button, to their luck the door opened and Hana ran in. Kai followed in as Hana pressed the top floor.

"I can't believe how gullible you kids are and how shitty of a liar _you_ are." Kai said looking straight ahead. Hana smiled meekly in reply. "We're going to the top floor to make him believe that we are actually at the sky lounge huh? So since this'll take a while, why don't you tell me what the hell's happening?"

"I need your door pass to enter the room you share with Rei." Kai glared at her.

"Why?" He asked, feigning indifference that Hana couldn't catch.

"Cause Isamu is up to something bad and it seems their targeting Rei."

"Is this some national pride or something? Like the Japanese are evil crooks and you Koreans are angels out to save the day?"

"If that was how it was then would I be trying to save Rei?" She asked, annoyed.

"Rei's Chinese."

"Oh yeah, but if you want something wrong to happen to your best friend it's no big I guess then." She said shrugging, eyeing Kai from the corner of her eyes.

"Who said he was my best friend?" Kai asked. Hana turned to look at him.

"I've been watching the Bladebreakers for the longest time okay? And you and Rei oppa were the best tag team ever. You both were so awesome. I mean you both are very opposite in some senses but you guys just had this thing and it wasn't some TV magic either." When they reached the top floor people piled in but Kai managed to press the button for the fifteenth floor.

They were silent for the ride down and Kai was deep in thought. _Is this how the world sees me? True friends with Rei? _He wondered. He wished he could ask Hana more about it but truth was he still didn't want to talk much at all with the child. Luckily, the elevator finally stopped on the fifteenth floor and both of them squeezed out. They stood in the hall and silently walked towards Rei's room.

"Why do you guys share a room?" Hana whispered.

"Cause the fact that we all would be able to make it was given in on short notice and the rooms here are solid booked as it is."

"Sucks." _Not really_. Kai thought again. "So what if these girls have weapons? Like a knife?" Kai froze, he never thought about it.

"No problem."

"Liar, you never thought about it." Hana snorted, she didn't even have enough shame to be embarrassed about it either.

"I did." Kai fished around his pocket until he took out a Swiss army knife.

"Why the hell do you have that?"

"I get a lot of letters." He said casually, he motioned for Hana to shut up as they crept in front of the room. When they pressed their ears against the door, the sounds of feet could be heard. Kai slid out his card and gave it to Hana.

She slid the card against the identifier and the sensor beeped once and the door was unlocked. In a heartbeat, Kai pushed Hana out of the way and ran in, slamming the door behind him. Hana was in shock until she realized what happened and ran forward to pound against the door but realized it would cause a commotion. She paced in front of the door and stopped suddenly. Her smile burst out to the open and she skipped around for a while.

_Kai wants to save Rei all by himself_. She thought, even though Kai only pushed her back so she wouldn't get into an accident and the blame would go on him. Yet nothing can change the imaginative mind of a fangirl at work as Hana smiled to herself.

He ran past the hallway and into the room they shared. And wasn't it a sight to behold. The two young girls had donned a wig in a notion to disguise themselves, one held a camera whilst the other sat a top Rei's chest. The victim himself was asleep which came as a surprise to Kai. Upon hearing Kai's arrival the girls looked at each other in panic. The girl on Rei's lap quickly waved a knife from her micro-mini skirt and placed it near Rei's neck.

"Do anything and he dies." She threatened, her voice shaking. _Hana was right_. Kai thought admittedly. He shrugged and placed his jacket and laptop on the side table.

"Do whatever you want, as long as it doesn't concern me." He said as he went to the washroom. The girls were stunned and didn't move. Yet Kai was in a panic as he quickly opened the washroom cabinet and looked for something, anything that could help him. To his delight he found exactly what he needed, hairspray, _thankyou Rei_. He thought as he grabbed the bottle and knew that what he would do depended on his legs and a lot on luck. He took a ragged breath and the walked casually out to the washroom. The girls had moved so that the girl with the camera now stood behind the girl with the brandished knife.

"Yua and Tomoi right?" Kai asked.

"It's Tomomi." The girl on the lap said through gritted teeth. Kai sat on his bed and leaned back against it.

"What are you guys doing?" He asked.

"None of your business." Yua retorted.

"Yes see it is quite my business now since I really need to go to sleep. See even your play toy Rei's asleep too." Kai said motioning to Rei. Even though both girls knew, they both looked down at him and Kai took out the hairspray and leaped over to spray it directly into the eyes of the knife holder. The girl shrieked and let go of the knife to cover her hands and Kai grabbed for it before Yua could. He then pushed Tomomi off Rei. Thankfully the sounds and movement snapped Rei out of his unconscious state as his eyes snapped open.

The tiger was so surprised at the sight that he held. He saw Kai leaning over him, arm out with out of all things _hairspray_. His crimson eyes were steely and cold and his right arm used Rei's stomach as support as he leaned over him. Even though Rei was confused, it was still in some weird sense, beautiful.

"Kai?" Rei croaked. Kai didn't look down as he climbed over the bed and grabbed both girls by their wrists.

"Ow you asshole, you're hurting me." Yua said, hitting Kai. The boy held no emotion as he threw her onto Rei's bed.

"Respect your elders bitch." Kai said calmly as he held Tomomi with both hands. "Rei, could you quickly grab that girl before she gets away?" Kai asked and with cat like instincts, Rei ignored the fuzziness in his head and held an iron tight grip on Yua who indeed was about to run off. "Now you ladies will tell me what you were doing or us _men_ will make you regret everything."

Rei realized what the threat implied and a frown of disgust came upon his face, he had no idea that Kai didn't mean anything by it and that it was an empty threat. But the girls too got scared and stopped resisting. "We could also hand you right over to Master Daitenji too and you can tell them." Rei said. "I'd like to know too." The girls widened their eyes in fear and Yua blurted out immediately.

"We wanted to ruin you all, you Bladebreakers!" She said quickly. "We're always compared to you, always! If the world could see how bad of a role model you were, then we could be the true representatives of Japan, not fight for it!"

"But you're not fighting us for that title, it's 9thDragon." Rei said.

"Yes but if we lose, we will be ridiculed by all the rejected bladers, netizens and just everyone. Mercilessly. And that isn't an option." Tomomi said. Kai shook her so that she wouldn't move again.

"So what's Rei got to do with it?"

"We were told to put Rei or any of you in a compromising situation and take pictures. We would then leak it to a gossip rag and let the media work it's magic." Yua replied maliciously but Tomomi glared at her.

"You stupid girl, there was no need to say that!"

"But then they would do things!"

"No they wouldn't!" Kai let go of Tomomi and grabbed the camera. He then snapped a quick picture of her face. He scanned through the other ones and smiled grimly.

"If anything funny ever happens again, picture this headline 'ISAMU BRINGS SHAME TO JAPAN BY TRYING TO FRAME THEIR MENTORS FOR CONSPICIOUS ACTIVITY.' Sounds bad doesn't it?" Kai asked. Rei let go of Yua who began to cry. Both girls gathered together, bowed and then ran out of the room. Both boys followed and then when they opened the door, Hana was leaning against it, and fell in, bringing both girls down together.

"Hana? What are you doing here?" Rei asked. She was about to say something when Kai cut in.

"I told you I don't want to go to that stupid lounge kid!" Hana sat up and looked at Kai, she suddenly realized what Kai meant and nodded seriously.

"I just came to say sorry for bugging you, that's it. But what are these two doing here?" She said as she held out a hand for them but they slapped it away, getting up themselves.

"They tried to see if Rei was interested in them or not." Kai replied. Rei looked at Kai questionably, unsure of why he was suddenly willing to talk to her. Hana glared at the girls and then whispered in a way girls were best at.

"_Suh-luts_!" The girls glowered at her pushed her and then ran out, Yua still crying. Hana turned around and smiled at the both, adoring them in a way a shipper could. A lucky shipper who could see her pairing together. "Well I'll leave then. Catch you la—"

Rei collapsed again and Kai immediately dropped down to hoist him up. Hana ran over and peered at Rei's face.

"Did they do something to him?"

"The old cloth trick again with chloroform I'm sure." Hana nodded and ran her finger over Rei's nose and upper lip. She sniffed lightly at her finger and pulled it away immediately.

"No Kai, there is no evidence of that, I know for sure that they could never smuggle chloroform that quickly here, this must be nitrous oxide."

"How the hell do you know?"

"He can't move much but he's semi-conscious. Dissociated from the world."

"No really, how do you know?"

"You watch dramas, ever tried doing that? I'm sure Japan has as many dramas as we do. I bet they got this trick from one too." She stood up. "Now I need to go but I'm sure you can take care of your _best friend_."

"W…wait what the hell is it that I'm supposed to do?"

"Just wash his face, I don't know…stuff." Hana said shrugging and she ran out before Kai could say another word. Kai bent down to hoist Rei up on his shoulder but realized it wouldn't work. Blushing brightly he placed his arm under Rei's shoulder and his other one under his knees and hoisted him up. Rei moaned something but didn't move as Kai carried him bridal style to the bedroom. Kai was thankful Rei didn't have any idea about what was going on. He gently placed the sleeping tiger on his bed and proceeded to the washroom to grab a wash cloth to wipe Rei's face.

When he came back, Rei was still in the same position and Kai grabbed a chair to sit nearby his bed. He gently wiped at Rei's cheeks and wondered to himself if it was wrong to think that his supposed best friend looked really nice.

Hours later Rei woke up feeling nauseous but clear, he hated slipping in and out of his dreamlike state, seeing weird images of Kai hovering over him with such a sincere face of concern that it made Rei hurt all over. He couldn't understand this at all but he longed to look at that face forever. He felt something heavy on his stomach and when cast his eyes down he saw hair in a faint bluish tint, hair just like Kai's. When Rei sat up a little bit more, he realized Kai was now sleeping on his stomach but he was in the most uncomfortable position. His head using Rei's stomach as a pillow but he was still sitting on the chair.

Before Rei knew it, his hand moved on it's own to Kai's hair and he stroked it absentmindedly. He had spent his time away from the Bladebreakers to question on so many troubling things in his life but it all came down to one thing, did he feel something more than just friendship for Kai? He loved Kai's face, and his attempts to always hide what he was thinking. He always felt happy when Kai managed to truly smile and he loved the times when they were in a tag team together. Those had always been the best times.

_But do I actually like Kai more than just friends?_ He thought. It took one look down at the young phoenix who slumbered on his lap, looking so vulnerable Rei just wanted to give him a hug. _A guy does not usually feel like this for a guy_. He realized. _I've never felt this way when Rai was around. So it must mean that I like Kai…it really must mean that I really do maybe even more-than-like Kai._

And that night it dawned on Rei Kon, he indeed had feelings for this half-Russian who knew nothing that went on in Rei's mind and had only dreams of wig wearing harpies trying to eat him and Rei.

"So Kai, do you like me too?" Rei asked softly. Kai mumbled something and turned around so Rei could see clearly the face of this beautiful man.

"Mmmmmfmph." Was all that Kai said in return.

* * *

**R**ead & Review amigos. BL Flamers are welcome because your hatred sparks my creative juices.

and some more vocab:

**_cracknel_**: hard and brittle biscuit, a very common Russian snack.

**_sonsaeng_**: teacher like how Japanese say sensei

**_halmamoni_**: grandmother

**_**_**I did not bold oppa in this chapter as Hana says it a lot and forgets to say it once in a while...also the places mentioned here are part of a very large Seoul hotel with a huge name._******_


	4. And With a Little Help They

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade isn't mine neither is the new one coming out...metal fight beyburaedo (BEYBLADE). I mean if it was mine there would be no new season with new people...instead I would make YAOI specials with fan requests for pairings.

**Warning**: swearing and a bit more shounen-ai, stay tuned for the shounen-ai to become more than just feelings of the heart!

**Clearing Confusion in advance**: well for this story, I stuck with the authentic Japanese version because it was more satisfactory that the cut up dubbed one (nothing wrong with it, just scenes were cut out)

Also I incorporated many parts of the manga into this story. So if you're confused go to wikipedia or something. Since I use the Japanese version, the names are Japanese and we are assuming that they speak Japanese, meaning any foreign language will be written in _**bold italics**_. Cool?

So name wise:

Rai- Lee

Mao-Mar-EYE-UHHH

Takao- Tyson

Hiromi- Hilary (Clinton….Duff…)

Yuriy- Tala

Boris- Bryan

Kyoujo-Kenny (CHIEF?)

**Author's Note**: this story had me on imagination block, I just had no idea how to continue it. NO IDEA AT ALL. I made four versions of this chapter and then stuck with the one that made most sense. Hana is a lot more evident here because Kai's being such a jack ass but once someone else steps in, Hana won't be anything more than an accomplice to the evil plan of _love_.

But not much Rei here in a sense (IT'S YOUR FAULT KAI!) and I'm really sorry for the long wait till the update. Exams eat life. Will I still get a piece of that cookie miss **sonata**?

DEDICATED TO= seheru (GET WELL DAHLING)

_

* * *

_

Breaking Your Glass

Chapter four: And with a little help they...

* * *

"_Lets take a merry little walk shall we my young man?" Master Tao said, smiling toothless now. Two years haven't aged him much which wasn't surprising. But all the same, I stood up to walk with him, still holding onto my letter. I was still a little jet-lagged but I knew I would get over it soon. And so we walked in silence nearby the river until he broke it. "Pretty little letter you get there."_

"_I wouldn't really call it pretty." I said looking at it._

"_Seems you're the talk of the town nowadays, all these little ladies always gossiping like birds. You're indeed a celebrity aren't you?" I laughed lightly, not really finding it fun that the room went quiet every time I entered. _

"_I guess." I said shrugging._

"_I think myself that you look very flattering with shorter hair, it must have been hard to work with so much huh?" He said with that eerie smile of his. It was infectious because I couldn't stop smiling back._

"_I think so, yeah."_

"_You know if it was Rai here that was walking with me, he wouldn't really wait around for me to get to my point. He'd probably yell at me already to say what I really wanted to say." He said laughing again. But I really can't tell him to quit beating around the bush can I? It's not right, and I think it's something I hold over Rai._

"_Well then what is it that you want to say?" I asked._

"_You do what you want." He said, stopping in front of the water to dip his hands in it. I didn't get him though, man he's always like this._

"_I'm sorry?"_

"_My dear child, I meant exactly what I said, no hidden meanings at all. You do what _**you**_ want." I really was confused, was I supposed to do something for him? Maybe a—oh I get it!_

"_You're saying I can do whatever I want? But everyone's going to get mad again, they already say so much."_

"_We always speak ill of those who achieve great lengths by trying." He said standing up and smiling at me. He must have read the hesitant look on my face because he continued speaking. "Rei, Rei, Rei…I've raised you like you were my own child. The Chou family looks at you like you're their own son; you are this village's child. It pains us to see you run without us because we miss you. But it would selfish of us to hold onto you." I smiled wryly._

"_Thanks, that really does mean something. It really does. But this village has grown so much in these two years I mean I don't think we can even call this place a village anymore! The research done here has really brought people in."_

"_Child, you too have grown. You have mastered everything I have ever wanted to teach you about your holy beast. The White Tigers are indeed your team, they will always be a part of you but the Bladebreakers are even more part of you. I'm not forcing you to go at all but this town is doing fine and we're proud of you we really are. Your blood was meant to fly, it's within you to reach beyond with the Byakko." I couldn't help smiling a little bit as I held a bit more tightly onto Drigger. _

"_Thanks Master Tao, I really needed to hear that." I said smiling._

"_Now you go call them back in Japan and tell them that you're going!" He had tears in his eyes but he turned me around and shooed me away. I ran to the public phone station that was set up, missing computers already. But I was stopped by Mao who stepped in my path. I had to hold onto her shoulders and steer her around to prevent myself from bumping into her._

"_Whoooa Mao, careful there." I laughed._

"_This is the first time you laughed since you came here." She said quietly, her amber eyes—just like mine—looking down._

"_Well, I've only been here for a day Mao." I replied._

"_I know," she sighed. "You're really that happy to go back to the Bladebreakers?" I stopped smiling and tilted her face up._

"_Mao, I'm not ditching you guys at all. I promise. Rai's already told me that you guys decided to take part in the showcase."_

"_Yeah, and we all thought _**YOU**_ would be there to join us! But seems that we're not as good enough as the Bladebreakers are! Just cause we don't have the holy four." It felt like a slap, it really did. It's like what Master Tao said just wiped out of my head. These people weren't happy for me. Not at all._

"_Mao…it's…it's not like that." I said, dropping my hands so that they hung limply by my side. _

"_Yeah whatever Kon, do what you like." She spat turning around but she was stopped by Rai who stepped up and held onto her shoulder._

"_As his friend, you should support him Mao. We'll see him soon anyways." Rai said quietly. Mao shrugged off Rai's hand and ran off. We stood there in awkward silence again until I spoke._

"_Are you mad at me too?" I asked._

"_No Rei, really for real I'm not. If this was six years back, maybe but I've grown and I've learnt a lot. These guys, the Bladebreakers and you, you all have done so much for everyone. I think it's right for you to join them and it's really the best. Sure we're going to miss you but really I think that this town isn't where you're supposed to live your life."_

_"That's what Master Tao said." I said, feeling a little bit better._

"_Mao's hurt obviously, but she wishes for the best too. I mean she was really happy that you came back." He said slowly, as if to see my reaction._

"_I didn't undo any Chou magic or anything by coming did I?" I asked quietly. Rai laughed and patted my shoulder_

"_No man, no you didn't. But like you already know—"_

"—_you're getting married to Mao, I know. Congratulations." I said patting Rai's back. "Your mom said _**everything**_."_

"_Man parents." Rai said blushing. I laughed again._

"_Anyways I need to make that call." I said. Rai smiled and waved as I walked on but then I heard him call._

"_Tell Takao, Max and the gang that I said hi." He called._

"_Will do." I called back._

"_Oh and Kai too." _

"_Will…yeah." My voice broke off as I realized that if Kai agreed to go, that means I would see him again. Hiwatari Kai…you have so much explaining to do._

_

* * *

_

It was a thrill, an amazing rush for the Bladebreakers to be united under a training centre. Well Kai couldn't care less, but the others didn't care about that. The ride to the centre had been awkward as the two girls from the night before were put in the same van as Kai and Rei. Hana had forced herself into the van despite her elder teammate's protest and wedged herself between the two girls. Yes indeed it was awkward for everyone else but Hana, who came on the van for the sole purpose of making the girls squirm with discomfort. The child was undoubtedly strange.

As soon as the van stopped, everyone walked towards the training centre called Park's Centre for the Beyblade Arts. Kai got the notion that this was the most prized training centre in all of South Korea by the way the faculty members treated them. He couldn't help look around and take interest in all the equipment they had, though he dared not to show it.

"Hey Kai," Rei said from behind him. Kai whipped around and saw Rei rubbing his eyes. "You have any sort of food at all?" It was so typical of Rei. He could fall asleep anywhere and wake up to a ravenous appetite. Kai shook his head in reply and studied Rei. He showed no signs of caring about what happened yesterday. When Kai had woken up, he was on his bed though his back was aching a little. He saw Rei on the other bed, curled into as much of a ball as his height would let him. It was peaceful in the morning and it seemed he was the first that had waked up.

"Sorry." Kai mumbled as he turned around and walked back. Rei tilted his head and sighed. _The guy is still so weird and distant; it makes me feel like what happened yesterday wasn't real at all_. Rei thought.

"He was such a cool guy yesterday." Rei heard, turning to his side he saw the short Hana tilting her head in the same way Rei was.

"I'm sorry?" Rei asked, confused about who she was talking about.

"Kai oppa. When I told about what I thought was happening to you, at first he didn't believe me but then for some reason he still came and he wouldn't let me enter your room. He's got _such_ a hero-complex thing going on. But then he started to worry real badly when you fainted. It was such a sweet moment!" Hana said clapping her hands together.

Rei really didn't know what to say to this, it was weird to think of Kai like that, even though he had seen Kai do many kind things.

"Hana, do you _like_ Kai by any chance?" Rei asked, a knot slowly forming in his stomach. Hana blinked in shock for a second and then turned to Rei with a full smile.

"Hey let's play Would You Rather instead!"

"What's that?" Rei asked, confused. Hana smiled.

"Okay let's do one on me. Would you rather fall in love with Kai oppa or sell all your organs to the black market?" She asked, and before Rei could say anything she replied her own question. "I'd choose the latter; I mean Kai is just so…_unlikable_." She said shivering. Rei's stomach unknotted itself as he frowned slightly at Hana.

"Why do you think that?"

"He's all over the gossip sites for being a super hot and rich somebody but no one really knows him. I think to really like someone like him _you have to really know him_." She said as she leaned a little closer to Rei and he felt uncomfortable with the determined look in her eyes.

"I guess." Rei said shrugging as he walked ahead. But Hana's short legs caught up as she ran alongside him.

"Like there really is nothing wrong with falling in love with someone who you know so well. Love has no boundaries! Nothing like race, height, body or _sex_ gets in the way of love!" She said as she ran past him and to where her coach was waiting. _I know Hana, I know…but not everyone thinks like you do! Hell I doubt the thought ever crossed Kai's mind. _Rei thought as he scratched his ear.

"Alright boys," A man called out. "And girls." He added after seeing Hana's scowling frown. "I am the director of this centre and today we will put you through some workshops. Just a few, you will work with your teams only and each team will work separately for sure." Everyone nodded, understanding the simple directions.

"And in about a week, Seoul will hold its first tournament for the Japan-South Korea tournament. So practice and train really hard young ones. Especially as you will have to try and compete against your mentors too." He said pointing to the Bladebreakers. He went on for a bit before separating the three teams to different areas and Hana quickly turned around to see the Bladebreakers. Daichi, Takao and Max ran in the front followed by Kyoujo and Hiromi. Rei walked a bit more peacefully behind them and Kai walked behind the lot. It displeased Hana who wanted to see Rei and Kai walk together.

All of them went through many tests and practices throughout the week and it was obvious that the Bladebreakers had improved by leaps and jumps. But Rei couldn't help feel frustrated that his friendship with Kai had landed again against the wall Kai set up. And as days went by he couldn't even imagine the fact that it was Kai who saved him. It became a daily routine that when Rei wakes up Kai tended to be asleep and usually Rei went out to meditate, when he returns Kai would always be gone. Similarly in the night, there was never a moment that both boys entered their room at the same time. Kai either came late at night or came early and fell asleep. _It's like he's avoiding me for a reason only he should know_. Rei thought.

In fact their only conversations were just when they absolutely had to during practices and even those never exceeded a minute. On the side, it drove Hana crazy to see nothing happening between them.

But it all changed one day when Hana got an idea in the shower, she thanked her grandmother for letting her watch all the dramas on television and the fact that she memorized all the tapes of the many competitors of the previous championships to know who knew who well. All she needed was to hack into Kai's PDA which she saw him use the day before and she was set. She ran out of the shower with only a towel on and quickly phoned up a friend.

"Hey Han-Sung, remember how I did a favour for you months back, well listen to this, you owe me back today. Please, you'll be doing well for…people…well two people and me because…aw dammit just do it! Love you!"

* * *

The phone kept on ringing even though Yuriy tried to cover it in his sleep but it wouldn't shut up. "Aghhhhh! Boris make it shut up!" Yuriy complained as he rolled to Boris's side and lazily tried to push him off the bed. Boris who wasn't one to sleep much in the first place stood up quickly and looked around for the phone and frowned at the caller display.

"Kim Hana? What?" He asked. But still he hesitantly brought the phone to his ear.

"Kuznetsov speaking." He said gruffly. Yuriy blinked a couple of times before opening eyes. Throughout the years his eyes changed from a shocking icy blue to an even sharper violet though he didn't care much about it. Instead he looked at the lean frame of Boris who was scratching at his hair and spoke into the phone for a while. He then turned around and walked towards Yuriy, handing him the phone. Confused, Yuriy sat up quickly and took the phone.

"Who is it?" He asked. Boris smiled and shook his head in reply.

"Something Kai related, you might like it." He said as he took a towel and a pair of pants to the washroom. Yuriy followed him with his eyes until Boris closed the door.

"Ivanov." He said into the phone.

"Okay hi," a female voice said. "Before you hang up you really need to listen. I'm not sure exactly what you think of Kai or whatever but if in your heart you have even a shred of love or care for such a young and bewildered man you would want something right for him." Yuriy heard the girl take a deep breath on the other line.

"And exactly what and who are you? And how did you get my number?" He asked, frowning.

"I'm Hana, a blader from South Korea, where Kai is now. If my team wins, the Bladebreakers will be our mentors for the international tournament." Yuriy blinked in realization. His country had gone against Bulgaria and it was the Bulgarians that wona. They were to leave for U.S.A soon but Yuriy didn't care much about it.

"So why do you care about Kai so much?" He asked.

"Well actually I don't give a shit about him." She paused for a second. "But I…I…it's not like I hate him or anything either. I just like seeing people happy."

"Kai is unhappy?" Yuriy asked grimacing into the phone now.

"Not really _unhappy_, just really weird and distant and boring and totally breaking the spirit of his own best friend. I'm not sure if he knows he's doing this but…"

"Wait, this best friend…does he have long black hair and amber eyes?"

"YES! YES! Exactly but his hair isn't that long now compared to before." She exclaimed.

"Wait for a second." Yuriy said as he put the phone on the speaker phone system. He knew Boris would want to listen too as there was no shower running. "Go on."

"Okay I just have a question, are you by any chance _homophobic_?" She asked. Yuriy stared at the phone and then at the closed washroom door. He burst out laughing and he could hear Boris's laughter from the washroom.

"What's it to you?" He asked.

"Because what I am about to talk about concerns bits of love between males." She replied, her voice wavering.

"No I'm not in any way _homophobic_."

"Okay!" She cried happily. "Because I think if people close to Kai could force it then Kai would give into his feelings. Well feelings for his friend, I mean." Yuriy blinked and stared again at the phone. How could someone so unknown know something **that** personal about Kai, something Kai barely knew about himself?

"What makes you think we'd force something like that on Kai?" Yuriy asked.

"Because you love him and care for him with all your heart?" She asked. Yuriy laughed again.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked.

"Um, come to Seoul as soon as possible and please assist me in my plan. I don't think you can book a room in this hotel that we're in bu—"

"Intercontinental." Boris said as he opened the door. All he had done was changed into jeans. Yuriy raised an eyebrow but Boris merely shrugged, reaching for his cell phone and motioning to Yuriy that he would call. Yuriy nodded in agreement.

"Even though we are busy people with _lives_ we're willing to help. It's our darling little Kai anyways. But in all this what's in it for you?"

"The pleasure of seeing happiness around me." She replied. Which wasn't totally true as she also wanted to see some sort action between the two boys. Like any fan girl does.

"That's lame. How old are you?" Yuriy asked.

"Fifteen, what's it to ya?" She retorted.

"You're a pervert you know. To pair males together and go so far as to call me, how did you get this number?"

"Uh, um…ways and stuff." She replied hastily.

"Booked a room Yuriy and also we're leaving in about four hours, earliest flight." Boris said.

"See you around kid, you crazy, crazy, weird, stupid kid." Yuriy said.

"Bye you mean, mean, mean, mean man." She replied hanging up. Yuriy turned the phone off and wrapped himself around with the blanket. He rested his head against his knees as he studied Boris taking clothing out of the closet.

"Funny to think someone is trying to do my work." Yuriy said out loud. Boris stopped and turned around.

"You should be happy Yuriy." Boris said as he threw shirts and pants and socks onto the bed.

"Oh I am. If this kid is crazy enough to call Yuriy for help she must be serious. But then again I bet she doesn't really know me."

"She obviously looked into Kai's phone book or something. And most likely his call log too." Boris commented as he dumped more clothing onto the bed. "A little help would be nice Yuriy."

"But I'm cold." Yuriy replied looking at Boris. He just shook his head and sat on the bed.

"You're always cold." He replied leaning towards Yuriy. Yuriy leaned forward, expecting a kiss of some sorts but his vision was suddenly blocked by wool. "Wear the sweater, get up and please, please help." Disappointed, Yuriy lashed out a kick against Boris but Boris was quick enough to grab onto Yuriy's ankle. He kissed it lightly before letting it go.

"You suck." Yuriy said standing up and shimmying into the sweater.

"You didn't say that last night, _all night_." Boris replied smirking at Yuriy's back. In response he turned around sharply and glared at Boris.

"Die." He said as he stomped towards the door leading outside the washroom. Boris shook his head and took out more clothing.

_Diva_.

* * *

"One, two, three…let it RIP!" Takao yelled as he and Daichi competed again. The rest of the team was doing exercises and Kyoujo was monitoring them while Hiromi counted.

"Four hundred!" She exclaimed. "You guys stop or you'll all die!" They did stop eventually and Max ended up breathing harder for air than Kai and Rei. Kai patted himself with a towel and looked up to see Hana skipping merrily into the centre. He squinted his eyes, knowing that evil smile as she had it the first day they met. _She's up to something bad_. He thought. At that same time, Rei looked at Kai and turned to look at Hana's figure turn around the corner.

"What's up Kai?" He asked. Kai snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Rei and shook his head.

"Nothing." He said walking away. Rei wanted to grab Kai by the hairs and yank him back but instead he sighed and leaned against the metal bars and Max joined beside him.

"I know he's a friend and all and I really hate swearing but Kai's become this total asshole." Max said. Rei smiled.

"Asshole would be putting it nicely Max. I do agree that he's become much worse. But I just wish I knew why." Rei asked sighing.

"He's Kai," Max replied. "I doubt we'll ever know." Right then Sammy peeked his head in and spotted Rei.

"I'm really sorry to interrupt but have any of you guys seen Hana anywhere? We're all about to—"

"I WIN AGAIN DAICHI, IN YOUR FACE!" Takao exclaimed to a grumbling Daichi.

"—leave now and she wasn't here the entire day." Sammy finished.

"I just saw her skipping by." Rei said pointing to where he'd seen her.

"That stupid girl…just because she's the bes—uh…anyways thank you." Sammy said bowing out of the room and running towards the direction Rei pointed out.

"Yikes you guys look at the time," Kyoujo said. "Let's pack up and head to the vans." So with a grumble the Bladebreakers began to bring together their things and head on to the hotel.

It was many hours later and very late into the night. And it was two days before the championship too. But Hana still sat at the lobby and donned a bright yellow dress, swinging her legs back and forth as she waited anxiously. She was happy everyone had retired for the night and although she felt sleepy she dared not closed her eyes. Instead she tried to remember the description a man by the name of Kuznetsov had given her. He had said that one of them had bright red hair and the other one would have pale and nearly silvery-lilac hair. Which Hana thought was weird but at that time she couldn't comment as Sammy was giving her hell for playing hooky.

Luckily for her, she didn't have to wait much longer as two tall males entered the hotel and the held their own bags despite the protests of the bellboy. The red headed turned around until he spotted the girl clad in yellow and the green bangs. The coloring made her look like an upside down bell flower. But before Yuriy could proceed to walk towards her he saw a tired Kai walking towards the elevators with his laptop in his arms. He hoped Kai wouldn't notice him but no such luck as Kai swerved his head towards Yuriy.

_Shit_ was the first thought that traveled through his brain as Kai approached closer and closer. To protect Hana's identity and their plan Yuriy ran towards Kai, dropping his bag.

"My little Kai!" He exclaimed, causing many heads to turn his way. _Well at least I've saved my plan_. He thought as he embraced Kai in a tight hug which the poor guy tried to pull out of. Finally Kai wrenched free and looked at Yuriy.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?" He asked.

"Only to see you my pretty." Yuriy replied turning around to look at Boris who took both their bags and headed towards them.

"Well go back." Kai replied looking around. "I don't want you guys here. And you guys came _together_! Don't you think that's a little risqué?" Kai asked.

"We asked for a room with two double beds." Boris said as he passed by them and headed towards the main desk.

"But we're only going to need one." Yuriy added much to Kai's distaste. "I like to think of this as a mini honeymoon."

"You. Are. So Gay." Kai said through gritted teeth.

"Only around you my child." Yuriy said patting Kai's head.

"I hate you guys." Kai replied looking around once again. It was then when he saw Hana walking as if she was going to the gift shop. He began pushing Yuriy towards the head desk. "Shit, there's a girl I know here hurry up and go away." Instead Yuriy turned around and looked straight at Hana who slowly turned to look at Yuriy.

"That small thing?" He asked. "Aw Kai you actually made friends with a girl!"

"She's not a fr—"

"Hi Kai! Who are these people?" Hana asked as she walked up to them.

"I'm Yuriy Ivanov and that man there is Boris Kuznetsov." Yuriy said stepping forward and taking his hand out to shake with her.

"I'm Kim Hana but western people would say Hana Kim. I think." She said sounding unsure. They both shook hands and knowing Kai couldn't see his face then, Yuriy smiled a cruel smile as his mind went through all the things he wanted to do. Hana too realized how her wishes could be fulfilled and slowly both of them turned to Kai, mid-hand shake.

Startled, Kai stepped back. "WHAT?"

* * *

**R**ead & Review amigos. BL Flamers are welcome because your hatred sparks my creative juices.

**_**_**I did not bold oppa in this chapter as Hana says it a lot and forgets to say it once in a while...also the places mentioned here are part of a very large Seoul hotel with a huge name._******_

_**I hope you will review and forgive me for the bad editing! I wanted to hurry up and update so your thoughts and comments would be loved. I WANTED TO EXTEND YURIY'S SCENE but I was rushed. SORRY V___V  
**_


	5. And this is how I feel

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade cannot be mine. Even though with these fan stories I feel like it just could be. But it isn't.  
There is also a line that Hana uses that can be found in the fairy tale _Goose Girl_, collected by the Grimm Brothers.  
Also the lyrics for which Rei asks Hana to translate are the lyrics from Sunset Glow. Bigbang. part of YG Entertainment.

**Warning**: a lot more swearing and some SHOUNEN-AI action. Mind you shounen-ai and yaoi are different in terms of the way they're ranked.

**Clearing Confusion in advance**: well for this story, I stuck with the authentic Japanese version because it was more satisfactory that the cut up dubbed one (nothing wrong with it, just scenes were cut out)

Also I incorporated many parts of the manga into this story. So if you're confused go to wikipedia or something. Since I use the Japanese version, the names are Japanese and we are assuming that they speak Japanese, meaning any foreign language will be written in **_bold italics_**. Cool?

So name wise:

Yuriy- Tala

Boris- Bryan

**Author's Note**: This is story came out faster than I had expected just because I could see exactly what was happening. It was fun to write this just because it's something that has Yuriy written all over it with the little dash of Hana.  
According to the manga, Kai does have parents and if you're curious about how they look just go to my profile in which I have given the link under "breaking your glass"

There is a little bit of angst in this from mista Kon and Hiwatari. I don't like Kai so much but after rereading the manga you really do understand why he's such a jerk. It was heart wrenching. And dramatic. DUN DUN DUN. So enjoy this chapter.

Dedicated to **Citrus Puff** for her helpful and informative review! Thanks a lot! Also thanks to everyone who does read this story for giving it 1000+ hits. I feel happy.

**edit. THANK YOU A WHOLE BUNCH MY LOVELY SEHERU FOR THE EDIT. AND FOR YOUR SUPPORT THAT DAY! I LOVE YOU DEAR.**

* * *

Breaking Your Glass

Chapter five: And this is what I feel

* * *

"_Kai please sit down." She sighed; acting as if the world was against _**her **_or something. And even though I really didn't want to sit in front of the woman who people say I look very much like, I still did. _

"_Look I didn't get out of that house of hell just so I can come to this place and hear shit from you!" I said hitting the table with my fist. A spoon clattered off the table and a waiter hurried up to pick it up and replace it with another one. _

"_Language Kai!" She whispered looking around. She always looked around, always. She went with everything others said and never for once did she ever stand for herself. If it weren't for the fact that I looked so much like her I would think I was some illegitimate child of my father. The more I grew it seemed the more I can't stand her. _

"_I'm going if you have nothing to say." I said closing my eyes. _

"_I have a lot to say son and you know it." She replied, rubbing her forehead. "Kai look I know it may look like I don't support your decisions but being your mother, I really do support you." I scoffed at that._

"_Oh yeah? Then where were you when I said I didn't want to get married…hell _**engaged**_ I didn't want any association with some bitch from some family. Where were you then? I'll tell you where you were. You were standing beside the man who calls himself my grandfather and stayed mum. Funny word isn't it?" Okay I know I'm being a total ass here but I deserve to be one for all the shit I had to go through._

"_Kai I—"She began but I cut her off. It's been more than ten years of always ask why and I was sick of it._

"_No, I don't care what you want to say. So let me tell you a story. Once upon a time there was a boy with two parents. Two. Then one day the daddy was forced to make a decision because of a faulty grandfather and the little boy was send to an abbey _**in Russia**_. Now mind you…the boy had a mother. But did the mother say a thing when her boy left? No. Her son was kept in a place where kids with no parents stayed. He was forced to do things that no one should. It was when the kid got into an accident did they take him back. But did the mother take him back? No. It was the faulty, fucked up grandfather that did. So just how do expect me to listen to someone like you? What I did today was right and if you can't see it good night." I said as I stood up and took my jacket. She was crying but I really couldn't care less. If being a Hiwatari meant living my life like them then I'm better off just being Kai. _

_When I got out of the café I heard her run after me saying my name. So I turned around._

"_What?" I asked. She wiped her eyes and gave me the phone._

"_Your father." It made me freeze immediately and I just stared at the phone. My father. I hated him at first but slowly the hate dissipated, little by little. Now I just don't like being around any of them. But I still took the cell phone and brought it to my ear. _

"_What?" I asked. I wanted to sound calm but __instead__ my voice cracked. _

"_Hiwatari Kai, huh?" He said laughing. And there was nothing I could think of that would make my name supposedly funny. "My own son doesn't talk to me anymore or at least he tries not to. I wonder why. I agree it's a shame that you had to grow up under the name Hiwatari, some good it did for you. And son I know you dislike me but what you did today made me proud." I couldn't say a thing to him, I didn't want to and I really couldn't._

"_My boy, do what you want in this life and your gramps will come around to accept it sometime or the other. I know that for sure. I've always been proud of you and Dranzer and I think you should go back to Japan. I'll do my best to settle things with dad. Mind you it will take a while. But son it would be nice if you apologized to your mother for what you said. Though I'm not sure what exactly. She's gone through more pain of being separated from her son at a time he needs her the most."_

"_Fine." I replied, unable to think of something better to say. He just laughed._

"_One day you just might accept me as your father again, I'll wait for that day with all my life. Take care and I hope to see you on television again you beyblading stud. Bye."_

"_B…bye." I said as I hung up and handed the cell phone to her. I looked at her long and hard until I formed the sentences I wanted to say. "I'm still going back to Japan and in no way do I plan to be engaged to anything or anyone anytime soon. I hope you can explain that to him. I guess I should also say that I'm sorry for what I did say and I guess it'd be nice if you forgave me before I leave."_

"_Whe…when are you leaving dear?" She asked absentmindedly picking lint off my jacket. _

"_Tomorrow at night, at least that's what Yuriy said." I replied, not looking much at her. It was weird to see your own eyes stare right back at you anyways. Suddenly she stepped forward and hugged me and it was surprising to see how much shorter she was compared to me. I couldn't push her off and I didn't know what else to do. So I patted her head. _

"_Um…I need to go now." I said hesitantly. She started crying again so I patted her head a bit more lightly. It's a stupid thing to do to someone who gave birth to you but what else can I do? She let go though and then turned up to look at me with tears. Damn I hope I never look like that, or actually, get caught crying._

"_Please take care son. Please eat everyday and sleep early. Please." I sighed but nodded anyways. "I'm sorry too Kai, I'm sorry for being such a useless woman in your life. I'm sorry for never being able to help you."_

"_It's okay." I replied, unsure of what else to say. "So um see you sometime…mom." It was weird to say but it made her happy at least if smiling brightly meant you were happy. _

_Kai you are such a giving man._

_

* * *

_

"Well, well, well. Look who's up bright and early this morning." Yuriy said looking down at the sunny short girl that looked up at him.

"Do you think he knows why you're here?" Hana asked not moving into the room even though Yuriy motioned her to. It was such a luxurious looking room from what she could see standing in front of the door.

"No kid, he doesn't but it's very much like Kai to subtly try and find out. So if you want your plan to head way we need to move quickly." He said walking into the room. Hana followed in hesitantly but didn't go past the main hallway. She was in the hotel room of two male adults. If her mother knew, _her heart would surely break in two_.

"Um do I take my shoes off?" Hana asked, bending down to take them off anyways. Yuriy reappeared in the hallway and shook his head though but it was too late.

"Talk quietly because Boris is sleeping, he suffered from jet-lag. Poor guy." Yuriy said looking at the closed door. He then motioned Hana to sit on the sofa and he sat across from her. "I talked with Kai this morning, seems he woke up pretty early too. I told him to come down to the lobby at around ten."

"Um I saw Rei in the fitness room and I told him I wanted to show him the gardens and he seemed to buy it." Hana replied, fidgeting. Yuriy smiled and leaned back.

"Good. Good." He said nodding. "This'll be fun won't it? To think I can actively take part in Kai's love life."

"Hmm?" Hana asked. Unsure of why Yuriy was so happy. He smiled that cold smile at Hana which send shivers up her back.

"I revealed a little secret to Kai a while back and he found it disgusting and now to think that he's going to take part in it himself." Yuriy laughed to himself as he looked out the glass doors that led to the veranda.

"I asked him if he liked boys and he has hated me since then." Hana commented, remembering it suddenly. "But when I told Rei that love was borderless he just sighed." Yuriy nodded, in deep thought.

"Kai's giving off the appeal that he doesn't care and it makes it look like Rei's just suffering a one-sided love. Poor cat." Hana blinked at the allusion to a cat but realized that it made sense if it meant Rei. "But I know for sure that Kai is set on Rei."

"How do you know?" Hana asked, squinting. Yuriy stared at her for a while, contemplating whether he should tell her or not and in the end he decided to go for it.

"Well if word gets out about this, I know who to blame." He said, his eerie violet eyes setting on her. She nodded quickly and couldn't remove her eyes from his gaze. "Well you see a year back, Kai's grandfather set Kai up with a woman." Hana blinked in shock.

"Woman?"

"Well not woman, more like girl. But the point was, Kai was forced to move from Japan to Russia where he had to go to the same school as this bitch. At that time Kai really didn't care less. All he had to do was entertain the girl to keep his grandfather off his back. But then his grandfather realized that although the bitch was smitten with him, Kai couldn't care less. So as soon as Kai turned eighteen, his grandfather set up a small official engagement with her."

"Um, what's so special about this girl?" Hana asked, absorbing Kai's story.

"Oh I forgot to mention that I guess." Yuriy said shrugging. "Her family owns some raw material industry or something and the Hiwatari firm obviously is a large construction firm. If they could get Kai married to her, the firm can expand even further into the business world!"

"Oh, oh! I know what happens next. On the day of the engagement, Kai realizes he can't tie himself down with some bitch and so he runs away!" Hana said, eyes open with years of drama knowledge. Yuriy blinked at how close she was but didn't comment on it.

"Well they went through the official engagement and the party was set for a month later or something. Oh and in all this time Kai visited us constantly but he didn't mention a thing about the engagement. He would take the ring off and then put it back on and then take it off and put it back on. It was kind of boring. But then one day I might have said something to him and it was the day before the engagement. That same day he got the letter from the BBA guy. That balding one." Yuriy said trying to remember.

"Um, Chairman Daitenji?" Hana asked.

"Whatever. The point was, Kai realized he could easily go back to his old life by just agreeing to the letter or making a new life with some bitch and have her pop out an heir or two. So on the day of the engagement he bails out and his gramps was totally pissed and blamed it on the Chairman guy and refused to let Kai go. But then Kai threw the _unofficial_ ring—as he gave the official one to me to hide—but he threw it into the fireplace and I guess by now the ring is trash. So he ran off and we helped him get a ticket and confirm his position as returning beyblader and the next day he came to Japan."

"All for Rei? That's so beautiful!" Hana sighed, holding her hands together with stars in her eyes.

"Well not all for Rei. I doubt it, but he's part of the equation for sure, no matter how much Kai denies it. I think Kai also wanted to stay away from his grandfather." Yuriy said, sighing too as he closed his eyes.

"So we shall make Rei become his family." Hana said, standing up. "I already made the necessary calls."

"So **_Haneul _**Gardens it is?" Yuriy asked. Hana nodded.

"The waiter kind of owes me a favour anyways."

"Does he know the real reason?" He asked. Hana shook her head.

"I just told him to put them there if anything happens because it made sense." She said smiling. She bowed quickly at Yuriy. "I really hope it works!"

"We need to do a lot more than just that kid." He said shaking his head. He watched her run out and then come back in to put her shoes on and bow at him before running out again. He laughed to himself as he shook his head. When he looked up at the time and saw that it was almost seven thirty a cruel smile played on his face. _Time to start the game_.

* * *

"_**Geudaen asinayo itjanhayo jigeum geudaega neomu geuriwoyo, gogae sugyeo nunmul humchyeoyo dangsinui ireumeul bulleoyo**__…_"

"What does that mean?" Rei asked Hana as he walked slower than usual so Hana could keep up. Hana tried to translate in her head before looking back at him.

"My dear do you know that I really miss you right now? I wipe away tears with my head down and I call your name." She said after a while, even though the song had progressed already. "It's a song about a person who misses the one he loves and wishes only to see her. He wishes for the girl to remember him and he cares for her only." She didn't add how in the end his memory of her slowly dulls. She realized it would ruin the heavy emphasis she tried to imply.

"Nice song." _Oh the coincidences of life_. Rei thought. They were at a beautiful garden that had a grand water fall at the center and though outside it was getting colder, inside it was warm and pleasant. It was so serene and peaceful. There was also a café nearby and Rei could see people enjoying food and drinks there. Hana turned to see the window too and saw a flash of red hair. She brightened up immediately and skipped quickly towards Rei.

"Rei oppa, can we get something to eat? I'm dying of hunger." She said, rubbing her stomach. Rei nodded and held out his hand which she took. They looked like a brother and sister with their raven hair but only from the back. When they entered the café a cool wave of air came over them that caused them to shiver. Hana turned around and spotted the flame of red hair as well as Kai's two toned hair. Conveniently, the counter was nearby them so she casually walked over and Rei followed behind Hana as they made their way past the tables.

Yuriy looked up to see the green bangs of the young girl and he studied the boy behind her. He'd become much taller and he filled out his clothing in a way that left so much to wonder about how tempting his body hidden inside could be like. Not like Yuriy cared when he had Boris right beside him, but still the charismatic tiger had a way.

"Is that who I think it is?" Yuriy asked, obviously acting. "No way, for real! It's Rei. Kai it's your boyfriend!" Kai whipped around to look at where he was looking and saw Rei looking around in wonder at the café and at the girl in front of him, determinedly heading towards the counter. Yuriy smiled at how Kai completely forgot to disagree with Yuriy about the boyfriend part and he looked at Boris who was smiling too.

"Why the hell are _they_ here?" Kai asked mostly to himself.

"This is a popular place because of the gardens you know. But it's strict on who they let in and who they don't. Meaning it's an awesome place for celebrities to go to without getting hassled or harassed by fans. But they come pouring in anyways," Boris said flipping through the tourist book. He looked at a Korean man nearby, expecting him to be a celebrity.

"Let's go." Kai said almost standing up but a firm look from Yuriy sat him back down.

"That'd be stupid. I'm calling him over so I can study him much more closely." Yuriy waved his hand as to catch their attention and Hana turned immediately to look at him.

"Hey you're the girl from last night!" Yuriy said as they walked closer. "What a surprise to see you again. And you. _Rei_." He said planting his icy violet eyes on Rei's warm golden ones. Rei didn't know what to think about the dangerous flame he swear he saw in Yuriy's eyes so he looked away and to the person beside him and immediately he paled out. He stepped back a few steps and couldn't take his eyes off the man that nearly killed him once. Boris, feeling the gaze of Rei's eyes, looked at him and frowned in confusion.

"Rei you have grown." He said to break the ice but Rei just smiled hesitantly. Kai took one look at Rei and Boris and he suddenly remembered what had happened nearly six years back to that dangerous battle in Moscow. A battle that caused Rei to lose Drigger, and it was to avenge for Kai's loss. It was Kai who remembered telling him to keep going but to be safe and it was Kai who remembered that ache inside him when Rei collapsed after being continuously injured. And it was Kai who felt that odd sensation running through him as he moved aside one spot so he sat in front of Boris and grabbed Rei by the arm and sat him down beside him. Hana looked at Kai expectantly as if waiting for him to move over once more for her but Kai merely looked straight at Yuriy.

"Hey…" Hana said looking at Kai who didn't respond. "Fine, I'll go buy drinks. Do you guys want anything?" She asked.

"Ask if they serve liquor here." Yuriy asked.

"Like they'd give it to a fifteen year old." Hana said rolling her eyes. Yuriy turned sharply towards her and gave her a look that Hana realized as a sign to walk away and begin the next phase. Neither of them had expected Kai to behave the way he did but it only helped them in their plan.

"Rei oppa, do you want anything?" Hana asked, not realizing how stiffly Rei sat.

"Um you…um…well see…." Rei stuttered.

"Get water." Kai snapped, still not looking at Hana. Hana bowed and ran off though not to the counter. Kai looked slowly at Rei, whose color was slowly coming back to his face though he still couldn't stop staring at Boris. Boris feeling uncomfortable with the gaze looked everywhere else. But Kai knew what to say.

"He's changed." He said through gritted teeth. Rei turned to look at Kai with such speed that it was miraculous that he didn't break his neck. He stared at Kai who stared right back at him and neither of them noticed Yuriy leaning in to reach for Rei's hair.

"You cut that gorgeous hair of yours." He said, caressing a few strands with his thumb and forefinger. Rei looked down at Yuriy's fingers and stiffly nodded. It was when Boris turned to look at Rei who was staring at his hair along with Yuriy did he figure out that Rei's odd behaviour was due to him. He began laughing quietly but when all three males stared at him he burst into laughter.

"What?" Yuriy demanded. Boris shook his head and held his hand out in front of Rei.

"Aw man, Rei I'm sorry for back then." Rei blinked at the hand and then at Boris. "Look Rei, I was raised to be like that. They made hatred my only emotion. I wasn't human. But it's different once you're off the strain and training. Slowly I got my emotions back. I'm different you know. I regret my ways."

_I doubt it_. Kai thought, rolling his eyes. Rei looked at the hand again and slowly reached out his own hand and shook hands with Boris.

"Okay." Was all he could say as he hastily removed his hands. Boris tilted his head and leaned against Yuriy who patted his head.

"Give him time, we were the biggest dickheads around at that time anyways. I still scare children when I pass by them. Well I don't like children anyways so whatever." Yuriy said rolling his eyes.

"I'm not scared of Boris, I have no reason to be—" A high pitched scream filled the air.

"IT'S KAI, EHMYGOD IT'S KAI!" A woman screamed

"IS THAT REI WITH HIM? IS THAT REALLY REI?" More screams and squeals were heard as the boys looked to see girls pressed against the glass doors of the café.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS SITTING FOR? RUN!" Hana yelled, holding a bottle of water that was half-full. "As soon as they realize they've got the Blitzkrieg Boys here too they'll barge through the doors, hunt you all down and strip you for sure!" She whispered. They all immediately shot up and grabbed their jackets. Luckily the girls were fighting about who could open the door as they didn't see the waiter who motioned them to come to a corner.

"Two of you follow me! Hana you know this restaurant, you guide the other two through that exit." They all nodded and Rei made to follow Hana but Yuriy _accidentally_ pushed him towards Kai.

"We'll follow the kid." Yuriy said as he and Boris ran after Hana who had already sprinted towards the gardens.

The waiter looked at the two. "Follow me boys." And as they ran they could hear the screams of the girls behind them who had barged through the door despite security attempts to stop them. The waiter then turned sharply into a corner and opened a door which was really a painting. "There is an emergency exit through there but I'm afraid you'll have to stay in here for a while because the other side of the exit might get blocked by girls." Then before they could say anything he pushed both boys into a very narrow hallway and shut the door.

The hallway was a cramped and small corridor that neither of them could move easily through without brushing constantly into each other. They shuffled through until they stopped for a bit, hearing voices of chattering girls on the other side.

"Shit we're trapped." Kai hissed. He knew that there would be people on either side searching for them and then came to a realization that this could take a while. The place was cramped and hot after five minutes when neither side showed any signs of people leaving. In the heat he could smell the waves of an alluring scent coming from Rei. Kai couldn't pinpoint what it was exactly but indeed it was exotic and he couldn't think for a bit. If Rei knew that amber extracts, cucumber body wash and putting powder on his hair a bit—so it wouldn't get all weird if it rained—would make Kai's mind a little jumbled he would have taken a shower right before leaving with Hana.

Unfortunately Kai couldn't step away from Rei because his shirt was caught on to Rei's jacket due to evil weapons of mass embarrassment called buttons and loose strings. On the other side Rei kept on wincing every time Kai moved as his arm rested on top of many strands of Rei's hair. Getting more and more uncomfortable Rei made to step a bit farther away but unaware that his jacket was entangled with Kai's the sudden movement threw Kai into imbalance and he pushed Rei into a wall where he bumped his head hard into and Kai fell against him. Rei could hear Kai's breathing near his neck as he tried to get rid of the stars in his eyes.

"If you want to move at all you need to turn around slowly Rei." Kai said lifting his head.

"What? Why?" Rei asked.

"Cause the button from your jacket is kind of entangled with the loose string of my shirt." He said. To prove it, he tip-toed a bit and leaned back as much as he could and Rei could feel his jacket going up.

"Fine, hold on." And with movements only someone as flexible as Rei could do, he pressed himself against the wall and carefully slid out of his jacket. He then turned around to see where it was entangled with Kai's shirt. But it was again an unexpected move as his foot hit Kai's who didn't expect it so he stepped forward instinctively, only pushing Rei against the wall.

"S-sorry." Kai said as he tried to step back but found himself unable to make any room while Rei tried again to get rid of the stars dancing in front of his eyes.

"Let's just edge sideways through this tunnel." Rei said. They were in an awkward spot and he began to blush once he realized it. Fortunately Kai couldn't see as well as Rei did because that would have been much more embarrassing. They were nearly nose to nose due to the similarity in their height. Kai had placed one arm on each side of Rei to brace himself from falling and Rei's hung by his side. The position sent Rei's heart into a frenzy but he still maintained a calm and composed expression.

On the other side, Kai wanted to run off as fast as he could. He just couldn't take his eyes off Rei's because they wouldn't stop staring at him. He couldn't see so well in the dark but he knew Rei could and he hoped the young tiger would not comment on Kai's reddening face or the beads of sweat lining his forehead. They were too close for Kai's comfort and he felt that odd sensation running up and down his body again. As both their scents mixed and mingled in the air, it fogged Kai's mind.

"Kai did you hear me?" Rei asked narrowing his eyes a little.

"What?" Kai asked, breaking out of his thoughts.

"I said let's edge sideways." Rei said, this time much slowly. But the movement wasn't wise for either of them as Kai pressed into Rei more which caused both of them to freeze up. Then suddenly Rei started to laugh and Kai could feel the shake of Rei's body as his body shook too. "Oh this is funny."

"What's funny? Because you have to be pretty stupid to find this funny." Kai snapped. Rei glared at Kai, fire burning in his eyes but he sighed.

"Oh Kai you're such a jack ass." Rei said mostly to himself though. Kai was momentarily shocked to hear a coarse word come out of Rei's mouth as he never swore much. But when he looked at Rei's eyes he realized the flame had disappeared in his eyes.

"Well I'm sorry if that makes you feel any better." Kai said rolling his eyes. Rei smiled at him.

"It doesn't Kai. It really doesn't because it's not an explanation for _why_ you're such a jack ass." Kai flinched again. He didn't know why he found it so offensive that Rei called him such names when throughout his life he'd been called much worse things. Especially by Yuriy who's vocabulary was pretty colorful.

"I've always been like that." Kai replied, defending his pride. But Rei just smiled sadly again.

"With Takao maybe but never with me. I thought we were friends Kai I really did. I thought we were the definition of super cool friendship. I learnt things from you and I liked talking to you. And Kai…saying yes or no or 'hn', 'eh', 'fnnnf' isn't much of a conversation. I know I sound pushy and I'll back off Kai. If you hate me because I'm not so rich or talented or something I really will back off Kai. I just want to know _why _it is that you hate me." Kai blinked several times upon hearing what Rei had to say. He felt several emotions running through him. He was happy that his plan to distance himself from Rei worked. He was sad that Rei felt like that. He was angry that he made Rei insecure and he was surprised still that Rei thought Kai really hated him. So shocked that his plan broke down on itself as he rushed to defend himself.

"Rei, I don't…I don't hate you." He said quickly, hating how he stuttered.

"Yeah and I'm not Asian." Rei said rolling his eyes.

"No really I don't I'm sorry if that's what you-"

"Kai you're not hurting any feelings by hating me with a reason. It's hating me without one that's more painful."

"But Rei I-"

"No seriously Kai I think I can bear it without bursting into tears or something." Rei said laughing to himself. But Kai could see through it all. He knew that Rei just wasn't letting Kai speak so he could stall the time.

"Look Rei it's n-" Kai began.

"Ugh, there you go again Kai. Just say it and get over it. I don't know if it has a weight on your consc-" Rei's mouth was clamped by both of Kai's hands.

"Shut up Kon! Shut up and let me talk." Kai said, his crimson eyes piercing into Rei.

"Mmmfgh kinnit." Rei replied.

"No whatever that means just shut up"

"Bmmf leffagh!" Rei protested. But Kai just shook his head, unsure of what Rei was saying.

"Listen to the captain of the Bladebreakers when he tells you to _shut. UP_!" Rei rolled his eyes in response which just send an angry pulse through Kai.

"You're going on about how I hate you and it's true that I did try to distance you from me but that was for personal reasons." He said. He knew he broke his promise to himself to never mention anything to Rei but he couldn't take it anymore.

"Mai?" Rei asked. Kai realized this as 'why' but he was angry that Rei still spoke.

"Shut up Kon." Was all he said. But something snapped in Rei who was sick of being told to shut up. He grabbed onto Kai's hands and yanked them away from his face.

"YOU SHUT UP!" He yelled back. He tried to edge away but ended up dragging Kai along with him. There they were. Two stupid angry male teenagers—who were angry at each other for no real reason actually—glaring at each other in a cramped space. It was pathetic to put it nicely. Kai couldn't care less though as he grabbed Rei by the shoulders and pushed him right in front of Kai so they could stare each other face to face. "I think I hate you Kai. I think you've gotten me so mad to the point where it's causing me to start hating you." Rei hissed feeling angry tears emerging but forced them down.

"Rei you're not listening to me at all and it's pissing me off!"

"What? That you don't hate me? Why the hell would I believe that? I think it was _you_ who never came to my last birthday in freaking Japan. It was _you_ who didn't think it was worth it to see me off when I left Japan. I _waited_ you fucker, I came early and I waited. I assured every-fucking-person there that you'd come but you never did. Why would you though? Why would you want to go see off some poor tribal nobody? Why would the great Kai _Hiwatari_ ever want to do that?"

"Rei." Kai said closing his eyes, trying to stop his head's angry pounding.

"And then I emailed you. I went every week to the town to email you but you never replied ever. Then this year I had to hear from _Daichi_ about you. And now look at you. In this past week you totally fucking ignored me."

"Rei."

"But whatever Kai. I really thought you changed. I really did. You took time to actually help people around you. Hell I even saw you feed cats dammit. So I think trying to distance someone and hating them really is the same fucking thi-"

"REI! SHUT. THE. FUCK. **UP**!" Kai yelled. His grip on Rei's arm got much harder to the point that Rei winced as it did hurt a little.

"Kai..uh-your hand." Rei said but Kai didn't care. _He deserves to go through pain like I did_. He thought

"Rei I can't take it anymore. I can-" But he was yet again cut off by Rei.

"Kai your ha-" Rei too was cut off again but for a much different reason. Kai forced himself against Rei and pressed his lips hard on Rei's. He had held both of Rei's wrists against either side of him so that the tiger couldn't hit him if he wanted to. As for Rei, he was in shock. Here was the guy that he figured out he really loved and him, kissing, in a dark place where nobody could see them. But it wasn't exactly what Rei fantasized his first kiss with him to be. There was the fact that Kai's lips were harsh and Rei was surprised that it still sent a pleasurable sting down Rei when he bit Rei's lower lip. His eyes were still open though Kai's were nearly closed. And his heart wouldn't stop beating hard against Kai as if it wanted to leave Rei and join Kai's heart.

Physically, Kai was demanding as he forced his tongue against Rei's lips and without even thinking about it Rei opened his lips to kiss Kai back. And it was then when Rei pressed forward against Kai did the young half-Russian apprehend what he just did as he pushed away immediately bashing his head against the wall this time.

"Ow, shit." He muttered rubbing his head. He took one look at Rei whose cheeks were flushed and his lips a little swollen and red and it send Kai's heart dancing to a Russian dance track. "Shit, shit, shit. Shit Rei I'm sorry." He said backing off in panic. "Shit, fuck, crap. Rei I'm sorry just forget this. Just forget it. Fuck." He said as he turned around and walked as fast as he could to get away. Who cares if fans still lingered, all he knew was that he had to get out. And as he walked ahead, the walls seemed to spread apart more and more till he reached a standard sized door. He paused in front of it, still hearing only the deafening sounds of his heartbeat and the blood pounding in his ears. Before he could stall any longer he opened the door and took off.

Thankfully this area was right behind the gardens as there weren't many people there that paid attention to him. But he didn't get as far as he wanted to since he felt a warm and very tight grip on his wrist. "Kai, I'm not letting you go this time. I'm not stupid." He heard that all-too-familiar voice say. He whipped around and met with the determined golden irises.

"Rei?" He asked.

"Kai. Please don't go farther and farther away." Rei asked. Kai was thrown into a frenzy of emotions but he took a deep breath.

"Rei I want to be by myself for a little bit. I promise, no distance anymore but just give me at least a little bit of time to calm down. Just for a while." Rei let go of his wrist and Kai turned around to walk off. Angry at the tears that threatened to spill. It was then when he saw the black Porsche—that Boris said he bought for Yuriy while they're here—did he realize that Yuriy and possibly Hana had something to do with everything that happened this morning.

* * *

"Hana, face off the window you stupid kid." Yuriy said as he too pressed his face against the tinted windows.

"Why did Rei let go of Kai's wrist? What's that supposed to mean?" She asked looking as Kai walked away while Rei just stood there. Kai stopped for a bit and it looked like he was studying his hand. Then a minute later five consecutive beeps filled the car and all of them looked at the cell phone resting on the plush seat of the car. Yuriy reached for it and studied it for a while, and then he laughed.

"What is it?" Boris asked, leaning forward to peer over Yuriy's shoulder.

"Read this." Yuriy said, holding out his cell so they could read it.

"It's in Russian!" Hana complained.

"It says, 'I know you and the short brat have something to do with what happened today. Go die you ass. And tell the thing to quit meddling with my life.'" Boris said smiling gleefully.

"Asshole. I'm _not _a thing." Hana muttered as she sat back down.

"What asshole? It means something happened in there. Hana you go out there right now and see what's up with the Chinese one." They all turned to Rei who still stood there, unmoving. Hana got out of the car and ran to Rei who was surprised to see her. Together they walked off in the direction Kai went. To the hotel presumably.

Yuriy leaned back into Boris's chest and sighed contently. And in response, Boris nuzzled Yuriy's neck as he spoke.

"Seems like you're happy." He said as he wrapped his arms around Yuriy's waist.

"Well obviously, I mean who needs children when you have Kai?" Yuriy asked.

"No one I guess." Boris said. "I get where you get these feelings from Yuriy. Kai's always been the youngest between all of us to be experimented on so harshly. At first I admit I didn't like him because you trusted him so much and talked to him too much. It was always you and Kai whenever he was around. But then I realized Kai didn't really read so much into it as much as I did."

"I remember your feelings as they reappeared." Yuriy said, tilting his head up so he could look at Boris's face. "First it was happiness, then sadness and then jealousy at that time where you wouldn't let Kai enter the room I was in when I was in the hospital. Actually those were the funniest moments. And then it all came in a jumble."

"Which took a year to sort through." Boris said rolling his eyes. He brushed Yuriy's bangs away and brushed his lips against his forehead. "How much longer do you think Kai's going to take?"

"Let's give it a week until he cracks from Yuriy pressure." He said laughing as he turned around so he could climb onto Boris's lap though both were nearly the same weight. Yuriy wrapped his arms around his neck and leaned in to trail kisses across Boris's jaw line. But unfortunately he stopped Yuriy.

"We're in a car. In Seoul. Let's wait till the driver comes at least so I can have more fun with you in the room."

"Very promising Boris, but how are you going to stop me?" Yuriy asked.

"Like this." Kai said as he glared at them through the open door of the passenger seat and he sat down firmly and even fastened the seat belt. It seemed that he walked all the way around so Hana couldn't find him and then made his way to Yuriy's car and waited for a bit before getting in. But Yuriy couldn't care less as he got off Boris' lap and glared at Kai.

"I wish I could easily lock this stupid car." He hissed.

"I wish I could kill you without getting Boris to use my dead body to wipe up my blood." Kai snapped.

"What's up grumpy?" Yuriy asked. "Didn't get any?"

"I hate you." Kai said.

* * *

I hate you too Kai. How could you ruin the love scene between my favourite Russians? Just cause you ruined your chances.

**R**ead & Review amigos. BL Flamers are welcome because your hatred sparks my creative juices.

**haneul**: it means sky...so sky gardens. It's not a real place in S. Korea. It's part of my imagination.

_**Yay! I got it edited, and if there are still any errors please do let me know! I hope you all will forgive me for such a long chapter! Lots of love!**_


	6. And My Feelings Overcome

**Disclaimer: **I'm sure it's kind of obvious that Beyblade still isn't mine. But really when you read all those Kai/Rei doujinshi it makes you wish even more that you owned it.

**Warning**:not much swearing but SHOUNEN-AI. Mind you shounen-ai and yaoi are different in terms of the way they're ranked.

**Clearing Confusion in advance**: well for this story, I stuck with the authentic Japanese version because it was more satisfactory that the cut up dubbed one (nothing wrong with it, just scenes were cut out)

Also I incorporated many parts of the manga into this story. So if you're confused go to wikipedia or something.

So name wise:

Yuriy- Tala

Boris- Bryan

**Author's Note**: Sorry for late update, I had lots to do over the holidays and I really am super busy but I worked hard! TT__TT

There is a lot more Kai and Rei to this and if Kai seems out of character to you I'm sorry...I was rewatching all the episodes of Beyblade and rereading the manga again and I believe Kai is capable of being something a bit more. Besides he grew older...*shifty eyes*  
And I doubt I will ever put up hardcore yaoi situations in this story as I'm not sure about the ages of readers...

UM ENJOY?

Dedicated to **BILLIAM** for emailing me at 1 am just to write "FIGHTING! GO NOONA GO!" (noona means big sis in Korean)  
It made me tearfully happy.

And obviously** THANK YOU A WHOLE BUNCH MY LOVELY SEHERU AND PARKIE-BABY FOR THE EDIT. **

**edit. THANK YOU A WHOLE BUNCH MY LOVELY SEHERU FOR THE EDIT. AND FOR YOUR SUPPORT THAT DAY! I LOVE YOU DEAR.**

* * *

Breaking Your Glass

Chapter six: And My Feelings Overcome

**

* * *

**

"_Aimeriez-vous le sucre avec votre thé?" __I asked using my minimal knowledge of French. The lady I was speaking to nodded eagerly while smiling at me in this freakish way. Her daughter who must have been younger than me in age but bigger than me in volume smiled at me too. _

"_Oui, j'adore le sucre." The lady simpered. With her hideous accent, I realized she was a tourist here. Because it sounded more like she said 'oui j'adore suckers.'_

"_Merci…Rei." Her daughter cooed at me. I was shocked about the fact that she knew my name but when I looked down at my shirt I remembered that it was printed on my tag. I nodded at them as I turned around quickly to give my order to the kitchen. It _**was**_ fun working in my uncle's restaurant and in France too but the creepy customers we got sometimes were a bit nerve-wracking. Luckily I managed to get someone else to give that table the order and I was about to go into the kitchen when I heard my name being called out. I turned around for the sole reason that the person who called my name out sounded familiar._

_To my surprise I saw Brooklyn and Mystel being seated down at a table. It was Mystel though that was waving frantically at me and so I waved back. There was a waiter that was about to go to their table with menus but I told him I would. I walked up to them quickly and smiled._

"_Hey guys, surprised to see you here!" I said, happy to see familiar faces._

"_Ming Ming is doing a concert here and she invited us to come along and since I love traveling I dragged Brooklyn along too." Mystel said happily. _

"_Here are your menus." I said as I handed them two large menus.. _

"_What's crepe?" Mystel asked._

"_The thing we ate yesterday." Brooklyn replied. "You know that pancake like thing? How could you forget all the whip cream you added to it?" Mystel blushed and smiled sheepishly. Brooklyn on the other hand kept on looking at me and finally he smiled._

"_Hi." He said._

"_Hey." I replied. I mean there was nothing else to say. Suddenly he jolted up and glared at Mystel who raised the menu to cover his face._

"_Um…how's everything?" He asked._

"_Oh it's good, you?" I asked. I knew Brooklyn wanted to ask something else but it was up to him to let me know._

"_It's good, it's all good. Um…how are people back in Japan?" He asked. _

"_You mean the Bladebreakers?" I asked. He nodded._

"_Well Max is in America now from what I got with his last email. Kai's obviously MIA. Takao said he went to visit China to see his brother."_

"_His brother is in China?" Brooklyn asked. I was surprised too when I found out. It seemed Hitoshi was researching from a branch in university right after graduating from high school._

"_Yeah, they're actually researching nearby my village." I replied._

"_Ooh, ooh! Did they meet Rai, Mao and everybody?" Mystel asked. I nodded in reply._

"_Rai was able to give me a detailed report on how whiny Takao was." I said smiling. _

"_Oh so that's all you know?" Brooklyn asked._

"_We're going to Japan in a week so I guess it would be nice if we met up with them. Brooklyn also wanted to see _**his coach**_ again." Mystel said to me although the entire time he stared at Brooklyn._

"_His co…oh right! Hitoshi! Oh well I think they'll be back in Japan in three days or so. Or at least that's what they said in the email. You should email them and ask." I said to Brooklyn. He looked at me with these aqua eyes that were filled with hope._

"_Really?" He asked. "But I don't have Hitoshi's email address." Feeling sorry for him, I wrote it down on my notepad, ripping it out for him to take. Brooklyn held onto the paper, never taking his eyes off of it as he stood up. "Mystel, can you order something for me to go? I'll be in the library across this restaurant."_

_I saw Brooklyn leave as if he was walking on air. "Is he that desperate to meet with his coach?" I asked Mystel as he studied the menu. Mystel looked up and smiled cheekily at me._

"_Seems Hitoshi left quite the impact on him but after BEGA got destroyed Hitoshi went off. Probably to university. But anyways Brooklyn lost touch and he's felt bad about it for a while." Mystel said. "How do you get your schooling done through working?"_

"_I work only on the weekends and I'm on a BBA scholarship anyways so it's easy to manage." I said._

"_Oh really? But aren't you going to go back to Japan or anything?" He asked. _

"_Yeah in a year or so maybe, unless I take it up in Hong Kong or something." I said shrugging._

"_Oh and how's Kai? I see Max once in a while if we're in the same state in America but no Kai anywhere. Brooklyn still feels bad about Kai too." I didn't know what to say. Everyone knew that I got along the most with Kai and here I was, not knowing where Kai was for the past two years._

"_In Russia." I said, figuring that it's probably most likely. "He's in Russia." Mystel nodded and realized the time. _

"_Okay since I don't really get French food at all why don't I just order two dessert crepes again?" He asked as I wrote it down. _

"_I'll be right back." I said as I turned around sighing. Everyone was keeping in touch with everyone. Everyone but Kai that is._

_

* * *

_

Rei didn't mind mingling; to him it was no trouble striking up a conversation with some totally unknown person. But he was at a loss for words when hordes of girls and a few boys surrounded him. They were all asking him questions and trying to touch him and being the gentleman that he was he just tried to ease himself away but failed.

Rei stood out in the group for the sole reason that he was dressed in a manner unlike him but still looked get-in-bed-with-me-right-now hot. It was not everyday the young man would wear a dark grey pinstripe vest over a dark red shirt that had a few ruffles right at the collar. For some reason the color made his golden eyes stand out more and the outfit itself showed off the grace and poise of the tiger. He was miserable that his dark grey pants didn't have pockets in which he could hide his sweaty palms. Even though he didn't know how delicious he looked, everyone else did. Even Kai Hiwatari who sat angrily in a corner.

He too looked attractive but they kept their distance as he wasn't as approachable as Rei was—as he did looked quite mad and irritated. Dressed in a light grey shirt with a black tie, black pants and a loose black suit jacket that had two large silver buttons he was dressed to kill but this predator had no prey as he sulked in his corner. Rei had given him space like he had asked although he longed to talk to him again. But all the anger mounting on Kai just excited Yuriy even more as he sat beside Kai. He was certain now that something had gone on in the escape route earlier in the day.

Even though Yuriy wanted to bug Kai with this he was too mad at Kai to talk to him; thus giving him the silent treatment. After planting himself in their car, not once did the young phoenix let Yuriy or Boris out of their sight. The Russian knew that Kai suspected Yuriy and even Hana to be a part of what happened even though in reality it _was_ mostly Hana's doing that got them stuck in the escape route. And even more troubling was the fact that since Kai implanted himself to Yuriy, he didn't get to spend his private time with Boris which enraged Yuriy but allowed Boris to find the whole situation to be hilarious. All that entertained them was the fact that Kai was glaring icily at the girls and boys that surrounded Rei.

"Nice party huh wallflowers?" Hana asked as she took a vacant seat near Boris. Yuriy smiled at her, happy that she came on cue. Kai smiled at her too realizing that all three suspects were right there.

"What do you want?" Kai asked as kindly as he could. Hana scooted back in her chair in shock.

"I come in peace." She said quickly.

"Hey I never got your name!" Yuriy said smiling at her.

"Hana Kim! But I know you guys, Yuriy Ivanov and Boris Kuz…Boris Kuznetsov, the famous members of the Blitzkrieg Boys." She said, emphasizing with her hands.

"So what are you guys doing?" Hana asked.

"Sitting." Kai replied.

"Actually I was trying to figure out something. Say Hana, could you help me with one tiny thing?" Yuriy asked and Hana nodded. "Save the poor boy from those girls would you? He's been trying to get away for so long now but they just wouldn't let him." He said pointing to Rei. Hana slyly looked at Kai who had tensed up. "Poor boy doesn't know how amazing he really looks because he _has no friend to help him out_. So now he's stuck there."

Kai turned to glare at Yuriy who smiled back at him icily. "I'll tell the others to help me out since I don't think I can go in there myself." Hana said as she looked around to spot the other members of the Bladebreakers. But thanks to Hana they too had been swamped by people. "Oh _wait_! None of them can help. Fine I'll go but I guess the crowd's going to follow him around since I'm quite popular here too." She said as she waved at someone who waved back. She stood up as all of them turned to Kai who stared only at Rei. The tiger was laughing nervously with the people as even more came to surround him.

"Hana sit down." Kai said turning sharply to face her. "If you go in there you'll get crushed, and cause more problems. Fuck it man, I'll go." He said as he stood up and walked towards Rei. Hana skipped over to Kai's seat and sat down as all three of them watched Kai turn heads that stared at the one who blazed a trail right to Rei to stare at the phoenix that blazed a trail right to Rei.

"Stupid boy." Boris said quietly as all three of them smiled. They all knew that in five minutes someone would tell everyone to sit down in their seats meaning that Rei would be able to get rid of the people around him but they failed to mention it to Kai who moved through the crowd. The party itself had been planned weeks in advance but all of them had forgotten. When Daitenji told them right after they returned from Haneul Gardens most of them realized that they had nothing to wear. A stylist offered to take them to a boutique and help them choose clothing and so he did and he also took a major liking to Rei. Kai had refused to go saying his own stylist would come and Yuriy and Boris who were invited realized that Kai was planning to use their stylist meaning they were yet again stuck with Kai.

Yuriy thankfully cooked up a plan which he told to Hana in the time that Kai used to shower. All they had to do now was sit back and enjoy. Hana picked up Kai's glass and studied the bottom where some white residue remained.

"I can't believe he didn't notice it." She said.

"He was so engrossed into staring at Rei, how would he notice?" Yuriy asked.

"True. What does this mix do anyways?" She asked.

"It's a bit of PEA mixed with yohimbine and then put into a slightly alcoholic drink, so subtle you can't notice it. We drank it too so Kai wouldn't raise suspicions."

"Wait, wait, that's so clever. The yohimbine is a MOA inhibitor right? So both PEA and yo-…oh that's awesome. But he didn't look, you know… _aroused_ or anything." She said sheepishly. Yuriy laughed.

"Kai's very good at hiding things. But why do you think he looked so angry? Why do you think he went to help Rei out?" Yuriy asked smiling.

"Yuriy oppa, what about you two?" Hana asked slowly. "If you guys want I can hook you two up with very pretty models or something." Boris and Yuriy looked over her head at each other, smiling in such a way that Hana stood up to face them.

"What kind of a perverted girl are you to have models on the ready?" Yuriy asked, raising his eyebrows.

"It's called being the only daughter of an entertainment producer. So what, you guys already _got_ your models?" She asked quietly, her eyes large in shock. Boris raised his eyebrow and Yuriy nodded slightly. "Ooooh, you guys are going to do it um….like by yourselves?" She asked, blushing. Yuriy laughed as he leaned over to pet Hana's head.

"Dear kid, no…we have other means." He said. Hana frowned in reply.

"Um…get a machine or something?" She asked. Boris burst out laughing, which piqued the interest of the many women nearby who were staring at him with desire.

"No my **_dorogaya_**, we have each other." He whispered, smiling slyly at Yuriy. Hana looked at them confused, repeating what Boris said over and over. Suddenly her face brightened.

"Really? Really? How many years? Really?" She asked holding both of their hands and looking surprisingly the same as a kid who got a present.

"Almost three years?" Boris replied, shrugging. Hana smiled in return.

"Happy loving my mentors, happy loving." She said dreamily as Yuriy laughed. The only others who had known were the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys including Kai, and Yuriy found it surprising that he trusted Hana enough to tell her.

* * *

Kai hated the glances people kept on giving him as he passed by. It made him angry and uncomfortable, no matter how many times he experienced this. And what sucked even more was the pounding of his heart and the wooziness he experienced from looking at Rei. He wasn't used to these feelings, and lately he was able to completely ignore them, but suddenly in one day everything slipped out of his hands.

As he approached Rei, people stepped away and Rei looked away from them and at Kai, a slight frown in his face. Kai quickened his steps till he was right in front of Rei. Girls—and boys—sighed in contentment at looking at two delicious men standing right beside each other. Kai ducked his head a little and Rei looked curiously back at him.

"Kai…um hi." He said. Kai kept on staring at Rei, taking slow deep breaths and trying to get rid of the feeling of wanting to grab Rei and run off somewhere far away.

"Uh…um we need to sit down, now." He said clearing his throat. Rei blinked twice and bowed at the people around him. He was happy that Kai decided to talk to him again but when he turned to face Kai, the boy was looking everywhere else but him. Kai turned around quickly and Rei followed behind him and soon they returned back to where Kai was.

"Ah Rei, you look awesome." Yuriy said as he moved across one seat. All done so Rei could sit in between him and Boris. Kai glared at Hana who jumped up immediately and stood up, leaving Kai's seat vacant. Since the table only sat four Hana sulkily walked off. Rei longingly looked at the table Takao, Max, Daichi and Hiromi were in. Nearby, Kyoujo sat with Daitenji, and the two coaches of the other teams. A bell tingled in the background and a man told everyone to take a seat. Slowly, everyone else found a seat at a table. Rei bowed quickly and sat in between the two.

Yuriy smiled at Rei who sat rigidly in between the two Russians. He would occasionally look at Kai who only stared at the stage. It was Yuriy who noticed how tightly his fists were clenched and how he gritted his teeth once in a while. He leaned back to get Boris's attention. The two Russians looked at each other, smiling.

"Red's a very nice color on you." Boris said. "You look very unique." Rei looked at Boris, startled.

"Eh…heh oh thank you. Um thank you." Rei said bowing his head continuously. "You look nice too." He said blushing, realizing how lame he sounded. Yuriy smiled at Kai who did his best to ignore the scene.

"I bet you wanted to stay in Japan a bit more right?" Yuriy asked. Rei looked at him and smiled slightly.

"Just a bit longer maybe." He said.

"Kai was stuck with us in Russia, poor guy." Yuriy said, smiling as he looked at Kai. When he turned to face Rei again, he was looking at Kai with a strange expression. It was a mix of anger and sadness and Yuriy realized he had said something he shouldn't have but the wolf never stood still and moved on ahead. "I bet we bored him to death for the last two years or something." He added, surprised to see Rei's face becoming darker.

Kai felt uncomfortable with what Yuriy was saying so he looked up but he met with Rei's frowning face. After a brief contact of the eyes, Rei looked away and towards the stage. Kai frowned a little. _What the hell_? He thought. Only seconds ago Kai could feel Rei's normal curious glance but it suddenly changed.

But he had no time to think as a man soon came on the stage and introduced many people. Daitenji came too and talked for a bit until he introduced the teams. He felt himself scowl when the two girls from Isamu went on the stage and he frowned even more when Hana joined with her team.

Kai stood up along with Rei as the Bladebreakers were called but the swift tiger glided through the tables and gracefully climbed up the steps, bowing as he joined with the rest of the Bladebreakers. Suddenly the scowl disappeared from Rei's face as he smiled at everyone in the audience. _Like a true professional_. It pissed Kai off and he realized that even though he wanted space for a bit longer it would have to wait until _after_ he talked with Rei. After all, the tiger did want to talk.

When the man in the beginning announced that dinner and entertainment would be served, the members left the stage and soon enough all of them headed to their tables. Kai walked past Rei so he could reach the table first.

"Yuriy, switch." Kai hissed. Yuriy shrugged and sat in Kai's spot. Boris scooted his chair closer to Yuriy and when Rei approached the table he looked at them all in shock. Realizing he had nowhere else to sit, he took the seat beside Kai, though he blatantly ignored him. The waiters passed by, serving the appetizers first and through the bustle Kai leaned over.

"What is it?" He asked. Rei jumped but regained composure as he glared at Kai.

"What is what?" He replied.

"Why have you been glaring at me?" Kai said.

"When was I glaring?" Rei asked as he stuffed his mouth with lettuce so he had a reason not to talk. Kai waited until Rei was done and before Rei could do something else, he stopped him.

"You're the one who wants to _talk_. I'm talking, you're not."

"You said to give yourself some space." Rei replied.

"Turns out I don't need it anymore." Kai said as he firmly gripped Rei's arm. Rei looked down at his arm and then back at Kai.

"I'm hungry, let me eat." He replied. He then turned around sharply at Boris and Yuriy who were laughing. When they realized that the other two were looking, Boris cleared his throat.

"Oh Kai you remember that joke don't you? The one with the man on that horse?" He asked.

"Whatever." Kai replied as he turned to face Rei again, abandoning his meal. Yuriy smiled at Kai and Rei as he looked back at Boris.

"Nice save." He said to Boris.

"That's me." He said.

"I just wish this dinner would end soon." Yuriy mumbled. The drink had affected them both as well and all Yuriy wanted to do was go at Boris. Right there and then. He looked down on his lap the see Boris's hand on his thigh.

"There, there, it will all be done soon." Boris said as he patted Yuriy's leg. Soon the waiters came by and whisked away their appetizers and immediately placed the soups. Yuriy sighed as he lifted the spoon to his mouth but immediately set it back down, decidedly enjoying the suffering of Kai.

Kai watched through the corner of his eye as Rei drank his soup. Kai hated eating soup in front of people and so he abandoned it after a few sips. Rei who had no qualms about anything, ate away albeit a bit angrily. It was a creamy type of soup that Rei made sure he wouldn't drop on him because the stain would become obvious. But knowing that Kai was watching made him more tense as his hands began to shake a little and suddenly a drop fell on his lip and trailed down.

Kai dropped his spoon and looked away immediately, perverted thoughts running freely in his head. The clatter had attracted the table's attention as all of them turned to look at Kai and he looked back at them as Rei wiped his lip with his tongue. Again it sent images running through his head as he used his napkin to hastily wipe at his face as well as covering the blush that he could feel creeping up his face. To Rei it seemed more like Kai was sick so he stood up immediately and went to Daitenji. Yuriy watched as he leaned down to say something to the aging man and they both looked at Kai. Daitenji nodded and said something and Rei bowed in courtesy. He quickly walked back to the table and looked at the other two Russians.

"Kai looks a little sick so I'm just going to send him up to the room so he can rest. We do have a big day tomorrow." Kai mumbled something but Yuriy spoke over his voice.

"Oh go ahead Rei, we'll save your seat for when you come back." He said. Rei smiled as he tried to help Kai up who refused to move. But with a little bit more strength that came from lifting logs back in the village, Rei forced Kai to stand up as they walked out of the ballroom. Kai wanted to run off but he realized it was better to leave the place so he could at least get time to calm down. Eyes followed them as they walked away. When they were finally out, Hana slipped into Rei's abandoned chair.

"What the hell did you two do?" She asked quietly.

"Surprisingly nothing this time." Yuriy replied, still looking at where Kai and Rei had left. "It all just worked out."

"Like they were meant to be." Hana said dreamily again.

"Anyways, go away before people start raising questions. I don't want Kai figuring things out too quickly." Boris said. Hana nodded as she walked off.

"Want to try the sick excuse for us to get out Boris?" Yuriy asked suggestively but Boris merely smiled back.

"Soup, eat it now."

"I'll make you suffer tonight." Yuriy said as he grumpily spooned through the soup.

* * *

Rei heaved Kai onto his bed after much struggling and Kai groaned as he landed face first onto his pillow.

"Not my fault you're heavy." Rei replied as he sat beside Kai. "Crazy day huh?" Kai took deep breaths before turning around to face Rei.

"I guess." He said shrugging as his color returned back to normal. "You should go back." Rei just laughed as he began unbuttoning his vest.

"Are you kidding me? Those people were smothering me and they kept on staying and I hate wearing this vest, it's so constricting." He said as he yanked it off and threw it so it landed neatly on the arm chair. He flopped on his bed and pulled off his shoes. All the movements were done so gracefully, like a very patient person. Like a person who waited years for his friend and never stopped believing that he'd be able to see this friend again. _A person who is far better than me_. Kai thought as he sat up. He studied Rei who was singing under his breath as he ran one hand through his hair to comb it and the other to neatly put his socks away.

"Rei I'm sorry about this morning." Kai said as he hesitantly looked at Rei, he didn't want to ever bring this topic up but something in him made him do so. Rei turned around and inspected Kai with his ever-understanding eyes.

"Hey it's no big really." _Like I really have a problem with being kissed by you_. Rei thought.

"Really? I mean like I didn't know why I did it."

"I still have no problem because if that is what is allowing you to talk to me right now then I really hope I never forget it." Rei said as he sat down on his bed. He blinked as he realized what he said and immediately a red flush spread across his cheeks and ears. Kai too was blushing but Rei was so absorbed in trying to cover his cheeks, he failed to notice it. "Uh heh…" Rei smiled at Kai and in a sudden impulse he leaped from his bed right to Kai, bringing him down in a tight hug that would make Takao proud. He felt something hard against his stomach but ignored it as Kai's hair tickled his nose.

"Rei?" Kai asked.

"Aw shut up Kai and let me bask in this happiness for a while. Think of this as a reuniting hug." Rei said. His long arms were sloped around Kai's neck and he awkwardly patted Rei's back, enjoying the feel of the silk shirt. It was miraculous that a hug broke down all of Kai's resolve to stay distant from Rei but he realized that in no way could Rei ever allow himself to be ignored. He ran his other hand through Rei's now-short hair and was happy the awkwardness managed to evaporate away.

Rei on the other hand found solace in the heat radiating from Kai and soon enough—as prone to do so— he fell asleep on Kai.

"Sorry for making you worry Rei." Kai said softly but Rei didn't reply. He slowly eased off the tiger and sat up and was surprised to see him fast asleep. He slowly moved Rei's hair away from his face.

"I love you." Rei mumbled as he turned to the other side. Kai's hands froze in shock but he quickly shook Rei.

"Who?" He asked. But the shaking woke Rei as he sat up immediately and looked around.

"What? What? Oh I fell asleep?" He said. He quickly shook his head and laughed. "Good night Kai and lets hope tomorrow goes by nicely."

"Night." Kai mumbled as he watched Rei tread to the washroom. When he was sure that Rei was in the washroom and the tap was running he laid down on his bed, driving his head into the pillow as he punched it in frustration.

"Ughhh." He groaned as he kicked at the bed too, feeling like a child throwing a tantrum. Tonight was going to be a long night for him.

* * *

"You better win tomorrow Hana." Yuriy muttered as he watched the young one skip out of the elevator. Only Boris and an old man were left and Yuriy disliked how much the man was staring at him.

"Yuriy Ivanov?" The man finally asked.

"Yes, how can I help you?" Yuriy asked. Boris looked at the man and his face remained emotionless. The man gulped greedily as he edged towards Yuriy. Boris noticed the bulge in the man pants and he felt an angry wave wash through him.

"Would you like to model fo-"

"I'm sorry but we're very busy people and this is our floor." Boris said quickly as he pushed Yuriy out of the elevator and as soon as the door closed he stuck his middle finger at it. "Fucker." Yuriy laughed as he walked ahead and opened the door to their suite. But the steaming anger in Boris as well as the effects of the drink, took a toll on the Russian who had to remain calm for his red-headed lover. He kept pushing Yuriy forward until he could throw him onto the bed and after that feat was done he quickly and expertly began removing Yuriy's clothes.

"Boris?" Yuriy asked but he was shut up with hard kisses that send sparks up and down his body. He could feel the hurried movements of Boris's hands as they pulled off Yuriy's jacket and shirt. Yuriy lazily reached over to unbutton Boris's shirt but he pushed them away as he took it off himself.

"You wanted it Yuriy." Boris replied as he kissed Yuriy's throat, enjoying how his breath came out in a gasp.

"Like…like you don't." Yuriy replied as he gripped onto Boris's hair tightly and lifted his face to kiss him again. But before they could move ahead anymore Yuriy's cell rang. Boris grabbed at it even though Yuriy tried to pry it out of his hands incase Boris decided to chuck it away. Instead, he only raised it to his ear.

"What is it Kai?" He barked.

"I should ask _you both_ that. What the fuck did you two put in my drink?"

"Figure it out, I'm busy now." Boris replied as he hung up and indeed he threw the cell phone away. Yuriy smiled slowly as he enjoyed the urgency in Boris's eyes. _What fun I'm going to have tonight_.

* * *

HAHAHAHA BORIS YOU AGGRESSIVE MAN WHOM I LOVE.

_**dorogaya**_: my friend said it meant dear in Russian....and I trust him enough (Boris is obviously being sarcastic by calling Hana dear)

**R**ead & Review amigos. BL Flamers are welcome because your hatred sparks my creative juices.

If you review Hana will love you and hook you up with two models, male or female.


	7. And it's Show and Tell

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade still isn't mine...but Hana is as is every single other thing in this story that you don't remember watching in the show

**Warning**: shounen-ai man.

**Clearing Confusion in advance**: well for this story, I stuck with the authentic Japanese version because it was more satisfactory that the cut up dubbed one (nothing wrong with it, just scenes were cut out)

Also I incorporated many parts of the manga into this story. So if you're confused go to wikipedia or something.

So name wise:

Yuriy- Tala

Boris- Bryan

Blader D.J.- D.J. Jazzman

**Author's Note**: Late update? Would you say this is a late update? Hmm...well sorry if it is, I had loads to do

This chapter was a bit annoying yet fun to write. Fun would be allowing interaction between Rei and Kai and more Yuriy and Boris and annoying as to make up names. EACH NAMING HAS A REASON BEHIND IT THAT WILL ONLY MAKE SENSE TO NUTJOBS LIKE ME.  
Actually I have been reading soo many doujinshis and yaoi manga but my fave yaoi manga will have to be-my secret until I feel like I want to share the squealage with others.

So enjoy? I hope you do.

Dedicated to **Citrus Puff**and this time you both should know why I love you so much.

And obviously** THANK YOU A WHOLE BUNCH MY LOVELY SEHERU AND PARKIE-BABY FOR THE EDIT. **

* * *

Breaking Your Glass

Chapter seven: And it's Show and Tell

* * *

_I watched as Boris leaned over his notes again, muttering to himself as a deep frown embedded itself onto his forehead. It was kind of amusing to watch him think so hard. When the doctor had told Boris that he'd be getting his emotions back gradually, Boris had asked him what he should do about it. The doctor had told him to calm down and allow himself to sort out his emotions slowly. But Boris took it literally by actually getting books that talked about emotions. _

"_I don't see why I have to be the one that has to drive you guys to the party. I mean Sergei and Ivan are going in that bus." Kai complained as he stared out the car's window._

"_I may not necessarily like you but that doesn't mean that I'm going to let you get away with the whole team switching thing you love to do. So that means you drive us to the place and it's not like you're actually doing the manual work of driving." Boris said. I laughed at Kai's embarrassment though the kid managed to keep a straight face._

"_Shouldn't you feel excited to go to Takao's party? I heard many teams are going to attend." I said. "You could catch up with your little buddies of justice."_

"_Hey at least I managed to fight for the right thing and _win_ while I was at it." Kai spat back. I felt the wave of embarrassment wash over me but instead I opened my mouth immediately._

"_Don't you dare talk to him like that." Boris scowled. I looked at him in surprise, unsure if he really did say what I was about to say. Kai too looked at him, frowning._

"_That's called anger Boris." Kai said. "But you are also feeling loyalty." Boris looked sideways at Kai in confusion at the sudden change in topic._

"_What?"_

"_Loyalty, when you feel an inclination to support and be faithful to something or someone. Boris you've never really lost any of your feelings because I've seen them. Anger at Borcloff, sadness when Yuriy slipped into a coma, happiness after he regained consciousness, the protectiveness you have over the team, suspicion towards me. Boris it's always been there."_

"_I never knew you could be that pukingly deep. But whatever, I understand…thanks kid." Boris said. I bit my lip as I looked between the two of them and sighed._

"_Boris since when the hell did you ever say thanks?" I asked._

"_Been feeling _happy _for a while now. Nice word isn't it?" He said._

"_No Boris, you're being scary," I replied, not liking the way Boris was acting. "What happened to you all of a sudden?"_

_Boris put his papers away and smiled at me. "Yuriy, Kai's right. I had these feelings but I was trained to ignore them. But I thought I simply just didn't have any. Yet that time when you were in a coma I felt really sick." I stared at him in shock, unsure of where he's going._

"_And Yuriy I really did think a lot. I figured that since I'm old enough to leave the abbey anyways I could move to Moscow. It seems that my parents had left a lot of money before they died and I get paid for being in BBA now." I looked at his shining eyes, feeling sick myself now. I still had one more year to go before I could legally leave the abbey. I only got out of my coma two weeks ago and I would have to go to check ups again when I return back to Russia. But the sickness I felt now was getting worse as I looked at Boris._

"_Con…congratulations." I said, smiling weakly. I turned to see Kai stare ahead of him as his fingers tapped on his cell phone._

_"Did you show him the paperwork yet?" Kai asked and yet again I looked at them in confusion. Why the hell did this brat know stuff about Boris more than I did? What were they doing behind me back? How could a bratty half-Japanese like him think he had anything over me?_

"_Stop the car. I want to get out." I snapped. _

"_Y..Yuriy?" Boris asked as he fished something out of the briefcase Kai handed him._

"_It's nice to know that my own teammates hide things from their captain." I said, glaring at the two._

"_I'm not hiding anything, and I don't belong to the Blitzkrieg Boys anymore." Kai said shrugging as he stared outside. _

"_I wanted to keep it as a secret until my part of the work was done but I guess I should just get it out incase things don't work out." Boris said as he placed a stack of papers on my lap. I looked down at the heading. __**BIOVOLT ABBEY ADOPTION APPLICATION**__, it said on the top. I looked down and saw Boris's neat printing. I read ahead to where it asked for the details for the child and to my shock it said, 'Yuriy Ivanov, 17.' In fact all the details asked specifically for me._

"_Boris…what the hell is this?" I asked, staring at next page where my photo was stapled. _

"_Would you refuse it if I say I wanted to adopt you?" Boris asked. "Sergei is going to do the same for Ivan." I stared at Boris in shock and then whipped towards Kai who tried to hide his smile. _

"_But why the hell would you want to do that?" I asked. "I don't need pity you know." Boris frowned a little and shook his head._

"_It's not pity Yuriy, it's…it's…Yuriy it-"_

"_It's called being a best friend you stupid red-head." Kai muttered. I turned around to bash his head against the glass and while he rubbed his head angrily I turned back to Boris._

"_But Boris-"_

"_Look…it's not like I'm asking you to call me dad or anything. I'm just going to be your legal guardian. This means you can get out of the abbey faster. This way we can return to how our life was before we ever went into the abbey. I mean when it was just you and me. And if you really don't like it then in a year all you have to do is emancipate yourself from me as soon as you turn eighteen."_

"_My life before the abbey wasn't a walk in the park Boris." I said sighing. Boris leaned against the leather seat and sighed too._

"_But wasn't life better when it was only us two? Didn't we feel better?"_

_"I guess." I said, shrugging._

"_And I want to go back to that Yuriy. But it's really up to you." He said. I turned to look out the window and saw many people laughing and playing in the park. The car itself stopped and soon the chauffer came out to open the door and Kai practically ran out, muttering things like 'old mushbags' and 'fucking weenies'…oh I ought to teach him a lesson sometime soon. Boris stepped out of the car too and I sat there a bit longer, thinking._

"_Young master Ivanov?" The chauffer asked. I sighed and stepped out of the car and looked at Boris._

"_You know what Boris? I don't mind being adopted by you."_

_

* * *

_

He tried to roll over to the right but the heavy arm around his waist and the leg wrapped around him wouldn't let him.

"Boris." Yuriy grumbled as he tried to push his arm off.

"Whu'?" Boris mumbled as he nudged his nose against Yuriy's hair.

"Today's the start of the tournament Boris so get off." Yuriy said. Boris lazily traced his finger along Yuriy's chest and nibbled at his ear as he paid no heed to him. "Boris!"

"Fine, fine. You don't even let me enjoy a good night's sleep." Boris said as he sat up and stretched. Yuriy sat up too, glaring at Boris.

"What sleep? We've slept for only…" Yuriy turned to look at the clock on the wall. "We've slept for only three hours! I don't think I can ever walk straight again." It caused Boris to laugh as he brought Yuriy closer to him, wrapping the blanket around him.

"You were never straight to start with so there's no problem is there?" Boris asked as he wove his hand through Yuriy's flaming-red hair.

"Shut up." Yuriy said as he slid out of Boris's arms and hobbled to the washroom. It merely brought Boris into more bouts of laughter. Yuriy turned to glare at Boris as he shut the washroom door with a bang.

"Fuck you!" He yelled through the door. Boris sighed as he leaned against the pillows.

"You know you want to." He called out.

* * *

"Kai…hello? Kai? Wakey wakey!" Rei sang as he poked Kai's sleeping back. It was the first time in weeks that he got to see Kai sleeping even after he came back from meditating. He expected Kai to have woken up and left already and so it was a surprise to see the half-Russian still sleeping.

"Hiwatari Kai today is such an awesome day and here you are sleeping? What is wrong with you? It's already seven-thirty! Didn't Kyoujo say that he wanted us downstairs in the lobby at eight thirty? You only have o-HEY!"

Kai had grabbed Rei's arms and had thrown him onto his bed as he rolled on top of him. He rested his head against Rei's shoulder as his hands slipped under Rei's shirt and traveled upwards.

"Kai?" Rei asked as he looked down at him. But it still seemed like the boy was sleeping. _He's doing this subconsciously_. _He has no idea that he's feeling me up_. Rei thought as he tried to ease out of Kai's grasp. But the hands began moving up and down Rei's torso. And it was when the half-Russian brought his knee up and in between Rei's thigh's— which caused him to shiver and lose sense of stability—did he pushed Kai away hard. He heard the hard thump as Kai fell off the bed and he shot up immediately. Fanning his face with the pillow to calm himself down, Rei ran around to where Kai fell and crouched nearby him.

"Oww…" Kai groaned as he opened his eyes and looked around. Finally, bleary eyes rested on Rei. "Ughh…what happened?"

"Oh you rolled over when I was trying to wake you up." Rei replied quickly, happy that Kai didn't know what he was doing. "And you should be up anyways since today's so important." He said as he pointed to the digital clock. Kai sat up immediately and went into the closet where he grabbed a towel and headed to shower. The tiger sighed and sat back on Kai's bed, taking in Kai's scent on the pillows. _How long do I need to live like this_? Rei asked himself as he shook his head and stood up. He went to the long mirror on the closet door and inspected himself.

He was almost as tall as Kai but his frame was much more slender. Rei knew there was nothing he could do to change the fact that he will always looks smaller than Kai. He leaned over to study his face and removed the stray eyelash from his cheek. Rei was darker than Kai obviously and he hated how his face looked softer than Kai's did. But it was because of this that fashion designers tended to take a liking to him and they often gave him free clothing just so he could wear it around the town and advertise it. Since he looked nice in it. He looked down at what he was wearing and sighed again. He didn't know much about fashion at all but knew the designer had based the black short sleeved shirt on style of a _**chang pao**_ and he called it "Oriental"-inspired since it had red threads that came together to form a tiger at the right side of the shirt. The colors black and red were the sole reasons why he accepted that shirt since he hated anything vibrant.

To Rei the shirt was nice as it was yet another Parisian designer trying for an Asian influence and using Rei to market it. He ran his hands along his hair, getting rid of all of the knots. And as he was about to go into his bag for his red sash to wrap around his waist, Kai came out in only a towel that hung low around his waist.

"Forgot to take my stuff." Kai mumbled as an apology as he walked to the closet. Rei refused to allow himself to look at a dripping-wet-and-naked-except-for-a-towel Kai. He could hear Kai rummage around as he tried to cover the fact that he was blushing so hard Rei turned around and grabbed the gym bag he had prepared before leaving to meditate.

"See…see you downstairs." Rei hastily said as he left the room. Kai turned around to see Rei's heel disappearing out of the room and wondered what the rush was.

* * *

"WELCOME TO OUR THIRD BEYBLADE MATCH OF THE YEAR!" Blader D.J. announced. The crowd cheered as banners danced in the hands of the excited spectators. One half had mostly banners, flags and posters of South Korea and their team 9thDragon while the other side supported Isamu. Yet surprisingly there were also very many Bladebreakers banners everywhere. The teams themselves hadn't arrived to the arena and already the crowd was high on energy.

"WE ALREADY HAVE TWO WINNING TEAMS THAT WILL TAKE PART IN THE MEGA TOURNAMENT IN U.S.A." More cheers followed this and it took a while for the crowd to settle down. "CONGRATULATIONS GO TO SHANGHAI FIGHTERS FROM CHINA. THEIR MENTORS, THE WHITE TIGER X, WILL TAKE THEM TO BATTLE FOR VICTORY. ALSO HEARTY CONGRATULATIONS TO _**BORETZ**_ SQUAD FROM BULGARIA! THEIR MENTORS THE BLITZKRIEG BOYS WILL TRAIN THEM FOR VICTORY AS WELL."

The cheers again were deafening as Blader D.J. waited for them to calm down. "Now may I please introduce our host team? LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, LET IT ALL OUT FOR 9thDRAGON!" Screams and cheers filled the air as the four members of the team walked out to the arena. Their captain, Sammy, walked in first and bowed and soon after he was followed by Min Ki and Toby and finally Hana. The girl had dyed her bangs from green to red to show national pride. In fact most of the team had some form of red on them. They all waved to the crowd who kept cheering on.

"Now let's introduce the rival team, ISAMU OF JAPAN!" There were cheers for this team too as they walked in. "AND FINALLY THE V.I.P TEAM. ALL YOU PEOPLE GIVE IT ALL YOU GOT FOR THE _BLADEBREAKERS!_" The banners danced as the team walked out. Kai stepped out first as he was voted team captain despite his strong desire not to be. He had definitely changed his style and no longer wore the paint on his cheeks. Instead of his mini short-sleeved jackets he chose a grey mini leather vest that had brown fur around the collars and two large buttons at the bottom that were attached together only by a chain. He wore a longer dark blue shirt that went past his waist and thin dark pants.

He blamed most of his outfit on the crazy man who lived to make outfits for Yuriy and Boris. It was that stylist who begged and pleaded Kai to change his style and to get the freak off his back he complied. Yet to him the best dressed was Rei though. The boy really didn't know how much people adored the way he looked as he walked with a grace only achieved by years of balancing on poles. In that deep black shirt with only the redness of the tiger and the button up at the middle as well as the sash around his waist, Rei really did look different. His entire outfit had become darker and more mature, like him. And it seemed the fans ate in everything the entire team was made of as girls and boys screamed in delight.

The Bladebreakers took their position in the V.I.P box that was positioned a little higher than the other two seating areas for the teams. When all the teams had sat down and the crowd had relatively calmed down, Chairman Daitenji came to the center of the stadium.

"Welcome, welcome! I hope all of you are enjoying the moment! Let's just hope things get more intense as the days go on. Let me just explain how this tournament will be held." Even though everyone knew due to forums on the internet, they all leaned forward. "On Day one, which is today, team Isamu and 9thDragon will compete against each other; it will be a one-on-one battle with three members from each team that will fight. The victory of today will only count for fifty percent of the final result. On Day two, meaning tomorrow, each amateur team will have a chance to battle against the Bladebreakers. Here, judges will look for performance style, perseverance, skill and longevity in battle. On the third day we will have a ceremony in which the team that has scored highest will be announced and become trainee under the Bladebreakers." The crowd applauded and chanted as they rooted for their teams.

"SO LETS BEGIN THE TOURNAMENT!" Blader D.J. exclaimed. "EVERYONE PLEASE LOOK AT THE DISPLAY BOARD. 9thDRAGON HAS CHOSEN HEE SAMUEL, KIM HANA, PARK TOBY FOR BATTLE." As he said the names, they all popped up under their team name on the electronic display board. "ISAMU HAS CHOSEN MAKOTO ARAKI, HATA SUSUMU AND MORITA YUA FOR BATTLE." And just the same, all three heads appeared on the screen. "RANDOMIZE PLEASE!"

The heads moved around very quickly and then disappeared. Then BATTLE ONE appeared on the screen and under it BATTLE TWO and THREE. The crowd was buzzing with anticipation as they leaned forward.

"AND THE FIRST BALLE IS…." Then Sammy's and Morita's head appeared on the screen. "BETWEEN HEE SAMUEL AND MORITA YUA!" The crowd cheered as both members from each team appeared onto the arena and faced each other. The arena opened up to reveal a labyrinth of metal. "Three rounds to find each other and battle! Good luck you two!"

"3…"

"2…"

"1…"

"LET IT RIP!" They both yelled and the battle began. Both fighters were strong and they eventually found each other. The battle was cut short though when Sammy managed to get his beyblade to disappear in the labyrinth and only appear to knock Yua's one out of the arena. The second round went to Yua who managed to dodge the attack and counter-attack in a way that caused Sammy's blade to stop spinning. But the first battle went to 9thDragon after Sammy's near victory in the third round.

"Good kid, it'll be fun to battle him." Takao commented as he leaned forward.

"He didn't even need to call out his bitbeast once! That kid is really awesome." Kyoujo said as he analyzed the battles he recorded on his laptop.

"BATTLE TWO BELONGS TO…PARK MIN KI AND MAKOTO ARAKI!" Both members walked to a separate arena and they came face to face with a large mechanical dragon that spurt a blast of fire once in a while. They were explained on what to do and the match ended ten minutes later with a draw as Min Ki won the first round, Araki the second and they tied on the last.

"THIS MEANS ROUND THREE GOES TO KIM HANA AND HATA SUSUMU!" Crowds cheered and Rei and Kai found themselves leaning closer. Kai was curious about the kid who could get him in awkward situations so easily and Rei too was curious about the girl who could figure out everything Rei felt in his heart. Yuriy and Boris who sat in the V.I.P guest box smiled at each other, they knew the stress was on Hana to make sure that she won for her team. Ahead of them they saw a woman who cheered endlessly in Korean for her and they realized it was probably her mother.

* * *

Hana took a deep breath as she stared at Susumu. She looked around and saw her mother, her brother and her sister in the V.I.P box and she smiled even though she felt bad that her father wasn't there. Behind them sat Boris and Yuriy and it gave Hana even more courage when she looked at Kai and Rei. She had two reasons to fight for in this battle, one was to prove that she didn't need her father's fame to win and the second was to carry on her mission of _love_. She smiled at Susumu who smiled back at her.

The arena opened up and rose up steadily. It was a whole bunch of tubes attached to one large metal pole. "The point of this battle is to start from the bottom, choose the right tube and reach the top first, even if it means knocking down your opponent." Hana nodded and then took out her launcher. She couldn't see her opponent due to the tubes but knew that this was her moment. The countdown began and she launched immediately after the green signal flashed.

Kai stared at her arms; those skinny, spindly arms were capable of such a strong launch. Unfortunately strength wasn't enough as ten minutes into the battle Susumu managed to reach the top. Many fans groaned whilst others cheered and even Rei found himself feeling bad for the pint-sized kid. But none of the disappointment was shown on Hana's face as she prepared for the second round and it was true that she was a talented beyblader when she reached the top in less than a minute.

It all boiled down to the last match that would determine the winner. So far more than an hour had gone by since the event started and already there was high tension in the air. Hana steadied her nerves as she prepared to launch, and to her luck her beyblade managed to land on the right tube and began speeding towards the top.

"GRUSANE, IMMORTAL STRIKE!" Susumu yelled and the blade rose to attack. But Hana had calculated in advance.

"IMOOGI, PEARL FIGHT ATTACK NOW!" Hana yelled and immediately, and her black beyblade dodged the attack and bounced on top of Grusane and used it as a spring to launch her beyblade upwards and right onto the top. Meanwhile Susumu's beyblade was shot down by the force and stopped spinning.

"AND THE WINNER IS KIM HANA OF 9thDRAGON. THIS MAKES 9thDRAGON THE CHAMPION OF DAY ONE!" Blader D.J. announced and the crowd cheered so loudly as all of Hana's team came to hug her tightly.

"I feel so happy for her." Rei said as they all stood up to applaud.

"Really, a short thing like her? That malevolent kid can accomplish something like that?" Kai asked. Rei smiled at Kai as he walked down the steps to congratulate the team. He smiled evenly at the members of Isamu who bowed back. Kai walked past them without acknowledging them as he caught up with Rei. When Sammy saw the Bladebreakers he quickly bowed and was followed by his team. The Bladebreakers bowed back and Takao stepped forward.

"Congratulations you guys!" He exclaimed. "That was some awesome skill I saw there! I wish you all good luck and I can't wait to fight you guys tomorrow."

"That's if we decide to let you fight." Kai said looking at Takao. He glanced at Hana who looked between the two of them. "Not bad br-kid." Hana beamed at them.

"Oh you haven't seen the best part yet! I'm saving that for tomorrow." Hana said as she looked at them. Rei smiled at her and patted her head as the child reminded him of an eager puppy.

After greeting with Isamu, the Bladebreakers went back to their position and allowed the V.I.P members to come out. Family members and close friends ran to their teams and Yuriy and Boris walked towards the Bladebreakers.

"Awesome fun wasn't it?" Yuriy asked as he took a seat nearby Takao. Takao smiled at him and nodded.

"I am _SOOOOO_ hyped for tomorrow!" Takao exclaimed.

"Had a good night's rest Kai?" Boris asked as he smirked at Kai. Kai glared at them both.

"I suppose so." He said shrugging.

"Hey Kai I heard you got sick. Don't overexcite yourself man!" Takao said as he lightly punched Kai on the arm. Kai raised his eyebrow at Takao's fist but Takao was too excited to care.

"Must've been hard last night, huh Kai?" Boris whispered.

"Jerk." Kai said as he stood up. "Kyoujo when are we leaving?"

"Um actually right after Master Daitenji says some stuff." He said looking up. Kai sighed and looked at Rei who was yet again being assaulted by Yuriy. He frowned a little and Boris, spotting it, just smirked at him.

"Reel him in already." Boris said. "If you can."

* * *

Rei watched as Hana talked animatedly to everyone who would listen to her. The kid was so into everything and so intense but truthful and awfully blunt. Rei liked it because she indirectly did help him with sorting himself out. But his biggest secret was eating away at him and he had no one to tell. No one to trust. But for some reason he found himself wanting to tell Hana.

"I need to go to the washroom." Hana announced as she stood up and left the lounge. Rei realized then that it was right to tell Hana about what he felt without letting it out that he liked Kai. The girl deserved that much after taking him to Haneul Gardens and all. So he stood up and walked towards the large doors.

"Hey Rei where are you going?" Takao asked as he looked up from his game.

"Need to get something, hold on okay?" Rei asked as he quickly walked out of the lounge. He didn't know that Kai's eyes peered over the magazine—that he wasn't really reading—to watch Rei leave. And when Rei left the lounge he was surprised to find Hana standing in beside the doors. When she saw him she smiled and Rei felt himself calm down a little.

"Hana?" He asked.

"You looked like you wanted to talk." She said as she walked ahead. Rei followed nearby her and sighed.

"Was I _that_ obvious?" Rei asked. Hana smiled but shook her head.

"Rei oppa, I've learnt to read people's faces. Its part of the entertainment and it helps you discern between losers and potential stars. So what is it you wanted to say?" She asked as they headed towards the garden at the other side of the hotel. Hana whipped out her cell phone and texted something immediately and mentioned something about a reply to a friend. Rei stayed silent as they walked and it wasn't until after they had sat down did Rei sigh again.

"Don't laugh at me." He said. "I really don't know why I trust you so much but I just feel like you might understand. It's like a feeling I'm getting."

"I feel honored if anything oppa!" Hana said.

"Okay I might as well let it all out." Rei said. "I think I have feelings for this person."

"Figured that much." Hana said. "Let me guess…it's someone you've known for a long time?"

"Well kind of…yeah you could say that. But see, it's wrong to like this person. I know it is." He said and Hana frowned in reply.

"How can it ever be wrong to like a person oppa? I've always said love has no boundaries, no matter how clichéd it sounds." Hana said.

"But what if it just _is_ wrong? What if I'm just not supposed to like this person? What if I know this person is incapable of liking others?" Rei asked, sounding sadder.

"Did you ask this person?" Hana asked. "Did this person…can I know who this person is? I swear I won't tell anyone!" She said, holding out her pinky. Rei linked his pinky with hers and sighed.

"I really don't know why I'm telling you this. I guess it's because I'm so burdened with this feeling. I just want to tell someone." Hana's eyes widened as she saw the flash of red behind Rei, meaning Yuriy got her message and managed to arrive in time.

"I'm all ears oppa." Hana said.

"Okay," Rei said after a deep breath. "I think I might just like this _guy_."

"Guy as in a male? Guy as in boy?"

"Yeah. Guy as in Hiwatari Kai."

"Well that makes sense." Hana said.

"It does?" Rei asked.

"Well yeah, I mean it just works out. Without explanation." Hana replied. Rei exhaled as if he was holding his breath the entire time and smiled at Hana.

"I'm really happy you understood." He said.

"There's nothing wrong in," Hana looked up to see a scowling Kai walk in to the garden and look around. "Uh…hu….uh there's nothing wrong with a guy liking a girl group. Girls can be appreciated for their talent too." Rei frowned at Hana, confused. But she just fished through the large bag by her side and took out an album. "I hope you'll like this album from the Wonder Girls as much as I do." She said handing him the album. Rei took it and looked at Hana with confusion.

"Hey Rei?" Kai asked and Rei jumped as he spun to look at Kai. And immediately his face turned into a bright shade of red that Hana used to her advantage.

"Kai please tell Rei there's nothing wrong with liking a girl group." She said as she quickly stood up. "Oops, Rei sorry I didn't mean to spill. I'm sorry!"

"It's…it's okay." Rei stuttered as he looked gratefully at Hana. He turned back to a scowling Kai. "Um what brings you here?"

"I went to the washroom to look for you but you weren't there. Some girl told me she saw you walking this way. With her." He said pointing to Hana. "Ah well whatever, Kyoujo kind of wants to tell us something." He said and he turned around and walked out of the garden.

Rei mouthed a 'thanks' to Hana and patted her head. He turned around and ran after Kai who walked in a quick pace. When Hana was sure that they were out of sight and sound she walked around to the other side of the bench where Boris and Yuriy sat.

"Well we know about one side." Hana said as she squatted beside them.

"And we know that Kai has something going on too somewhere in his brain." Yuriy said as he smiled.

"I have an idea." Boris said suddenly and the other two looked at the one guy who barely contributed much. "Did you hear Kai's tone when he said _with her_? It was so strong. And he was very cold while he talked. Kai used to sound indifferent towards Rei when he spoke but never cold."

"What, do you think he's jealous?" Hana asked, smiling but when Boris didn't reply the short child's eyes widened. "Kai thinks _I'm_ a threat?" She asked and she burst into laughter. After a few minutes where all three of them were laughing they were cut off.

"I'd like to know what's funny too." A voice said above them. They all looked up to see Kai smiling coldly at them as he leaned over the bench.

_Fuck._ Yuriy thought as he stared into the angry crimson eyes.

_Shit_. Hana thought to herself as she gulped.

_How interesting_. Boris mused as he smiled.

* * *

Boris reeks of seme-ism, he's too cool to panic.

_**boretz**_: Bulgarian word actually...I don't know it means something like fighter. FORGIVE ME BULGARIANS FOR I HAVE SHAMED YOUR LANGUAGE

SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES.

**R**ead & Review amigos. BL Flamers are welcome because your hatred sparks my creative juices.

and reviewers make me happy in times of such depression


	8. And I'll Say it All

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade isn't mine. If it was...Kai's eyes would stay crimson...like how it's supposed to be.

The line Hana sing belong to Poker Face- Lady Gaga

**Warning**: shounen-ai man and swearage.

**Clearing Confusion in advance**: well for this story, I stuck with the authentic Japanese version because it was more satisfactory that the cut up dubbed one (nothing wrong with it, just scenes were cut out)

Also I incorporated many parts of the manga into this story. So if you're confused go to Wikipedia or something.

So name wise:

Yuriy- Tala

Boris- Bryan

Daitenji- Mr. Dickenson

**Author's Note**: LATE CHAPTER I KNOW I KNOW. forgiveth me! It's a long chapter too. GAHH I'm sorry. TTATT

This chapter took some thought. I didn't want Kai to change too much and I did my best to make sure he didn't say sorry. He can only say sorry twice a month and I think he used them up already (LOL NOT TRUE). But it really is hard to portray Kai's character and I know I butchered his nonchalant attitude in the previous chapters. Also Rei's dealing with Kai is hard to do too...so I made him- ah just read on.

Dedicated to all those who read and review

And obviously** THANK YOU A WHOLE BUNCH MY LOVELY SEHERU AND RAYYU FOR THE EDIT. **

* * *

Breaking Your Glass

Chapter eight: And I'll Say it All

* * *

_I drummed my fingers on the steering wheel, letting them dance along to the beat of the song playing on the radio. I really didn't like music much but it helped me from thinking about other things. I was waiting for Yuriy's school to end so I could drop him off back home and go back to work. I didn't mind doing it at all since it was a responsibility that was included in being his legal guardian._

_Soon enough I saw the red hair that could only belong to Yuriy approaching the school gates. Paces behind him were a bunch of girls giggling and laughing and just looking at him with awe. Boys nearby him looked at him like he was some God as he spoke. Yuriy wasn't a people person but for some reason his bad personality was always ignored by these stupid students. I saw him look around for my car and when he did he shrugged off the groupies and walked quickly towards me._

_I think what I feel when I see him come near is a sense of dominance. The fact that Yuriy discards all these losers for me each and every time is something I take major pride in. It's sick and perverted and all out wrong to think of your own best friend like that but I can't help it. After learning to adapt to what emotions I had I realized that Yuriy gave me a feeling others couldn't. But I couldn't put my finger on exactly what that was._

"_Hey." Yuriy said as he opened the passenger door and slipped into his seat. He buckled up quickly and turned to look at me. "Drive, drive as fast as you can." I obeyed his wish and drove off and soon enough we were cruising down the streets._

"_How was school?" I asked. We had fallen into this habit after living with each other for so long—well actually nearly eleven months. _

"_Made of fucking lame, as usual. Really, two people confessed to me today and one was a guy." Yuriy said looking annoyed._

"_Really? What… gay guys make you uncomfortable?" I asked, laughing. Yuriy turned to me sharply and bared his teeth._

"_It's not that! I just hate having to refuse."_

"_What? Makes you guilty inside?"_

"_Nope. I just don't like the redundancy of it. Besides if I were to be gay it would only be for you Bor-EYY WATCH HOW YOU DRIVE BORIS I COULD HAVE DIED!" Yuriy yelled. What Yuriy said surprised me enough that I accidentally pressed down on the accelerator instead of the brakes and shot past a red light. Luckily no police were around but we were almost hit by a car._

_I should be used to it, I really should. He's been saying it for a while now so I should be used to it. But every time he mentions the being gay for me part I feel a pulse run through me. It was sick but I couldn't help it at all. Yuriy what the fuck did you do to me?_

"…_Did you hear me Boris? I said I wanted to stop so I can get some stuff." Yuriy said. I turned to look at him and bit my lower lip._

"_Just tell Emilia, she was hired for this stuff you know." I said._

_  
"Yeah but she's not working today. Seriously Boris what's wrong with you recently?" Yuriy asked, sighing as he lay back onto the seat. _

"_It's nothing." I mumbled as I stared ahead. _

"_I feel like it's my fault you changed, ever since I've begun living with you, you kind of changed. I let myself believe that it's the fact that you're getting those emotions back and that's why you're a bit different. But there's something else for sure. And I don't really care what it is, just fix it." _

_I still stared ahead and I felt my throat get even more constricted. I really don't know Yuriy, I have no idea what's wrong with me either. "What if it's unfixable?" I asked. He turned to look at me, widening those sharp eyes of a violent violet-blue. I could feel his glance burning my cheek._

"_Well then fix it. Is it my fault?" He asked. Was it? Was it his fault? Well he's the only person that garnered this kind of reaction from me so that must mean it's his fault, right? Well maybe I should tell him anyways. Maybe he knows more about what's going on with me than I do._

"_I think so." I said as I drove into the parking lot of the mini convenience shop. _

"_What did I do?" Yuriy asked, sitting up straight._

"_I don't know. I feel weird and kind of sick sometimes. But other times I feel really happy around you. I hate that you talk to other people so much or that you let other people talk to you." _

"_I'm calling the Hiwatari brat. He should be in his dorm room by now." Yuriy said as he whipped out his cell phone. Immediately I felt the strong desire of just crushing his cell phone to bits but obviously it wasn't something I could do._

_I could hear the ringing and seconds later that stupid kid's voice. "What are you calling me for?" He asked._

"_Oh so a 'hello' seems like such a chore huh? You probably weren't doing anything."_

"_It's nine p.m. here and I'm studying. So shut up and hang up or say what you want to say." Kai snapped back._

"_Okay. Well thing is Boris is feeling sick lately and he feels happy at times and odd. And he spaces out a lot." Yuriy said. I stopped the car after parking and took out the key as I stared at Yuriy._

"_You sure he's not pregnant or something? I mean why are you asking me?" Yuriy burst out laughing and I just wanted to wring that fucking Kai's neck._

"_I'm asking you because you're the epitome of self-hating dickhead on legs." He replied and the 'fuck you' in response was satisfactory enough._

"_Look Yuriy I dunno, maybe he's lovesick or something. Yeah that makes sense I guess. You guys are older than me so figure it out yourself." He said and he hung up. Yuriy frowned at the cell phone and then turned towards me quickly and scrutinized me for a long time._

"_Nope." He said after a long time. "I just can't see it Boris, I can't picture you being in love with some woman I don't know. To think that you're going to leave me for some bitch, you traitor."_

_The words Yuriy said lazily drifted in and out of my head in no order as my brain began over-analyzing. Kai was right, the symptoms of "sickness" I supposedly fell were similar to those that they described in movies and books. Shit._

_Was I such a sick man to fall in love with my best friend? Namely one that is so oblivious to emotions. Why was it that out of all the people in the world, I had to fall in love with Yuriy?_

_

* * *

_

Kai blinked up at the ceiling and Rei sat on his bed staring at him with concern in his eyes. The half-Russian blader had been lying like that for the past half-hour, just blankly looking up at the ceiling. Rei didn't know what it was exactly. Day two of the tournament seemed to have buzzed by so fast. The Bladebreakers obviously won all their battles and Rei had a pretty good guess about which team would make it to join them.

_Ah, maybe that's it! _Rei thought as he punched his palm. _He's thinking about the battle with Hana_. The battle—to put it bluntly—was weird. It even required the summoning of the actual bitbeasts. Rei was used to Kai's all familiar Dranzer and to see it fight against something that looked like a wingless dragon—that Hana lovingly called Imoogi—was quite interesting. Rei really didn't believe someone as small as her could be so powerful and so in the end he gave in to his curiousity and turned to Kai.

"Uh…eh…Kai are you thinking about Hana?" He asked, breaking the silence. Kai flicked his glance from the ceiling to Rei for a bit and then looked back to the ceiling. After a long pause Kai finally decided to speak.

"Not really." Kai said.

"Hmm?" Rei asked as he sat cross-legged on his bed.

"Rei that kid isn't just some nosy girl." Kai said. Rei looked at him with uncertainty, oblivious of where the conversation was headed.

"Well I admit she's a bit on the nosy side but what's bad about her? I kind of owe my reputation to her since it was her that told you about those two girls." Kai gritted his teeth at the memory.

"No I don't mean it like that. I'm just saying there's something more going on about her. Yesterday I saw her with Yuriy and Boris, and Rei, no matter how much they've changed there is nothing good that will ever come out if Hana and they work together."

"So what is it that you think they're doing exactly?" Rei asked, frowning slightly. Kai finally sat up and turned to look at him.

"I know it has something to do with me but now I think that you're involved too. I'm not sure how but you just are." Kai said.

"I could always ask Hana." Rei said shrugging but Kai shook his head.

"That's not a smart move because Hana's a good liar and Boris and Yuriy are the champions of all liars." Kai said remembering what happened last night. Hana had continued laughing as she skipped off and Yuriy and Boris refused to say anything. It was frustrating how they kept slipping through his fingers each time.

"Anyways Kai you should get ready. Everyone will be at the lobby in half an hour." Rei said as he stood up. Kai groaned as he stood up too.

"I hate clubbing and I hate parties in clubs." He muttered as he reached into the closet for a towel.

"That's the price of fame." Rei said as he set about the combing his already washed hair. "But I won't let that stump my good spirits."

"Hm. Good spirits?" Kai asked, scoffing.

"Because of Hana you're finally actually talking to me." Rei said shrugging. Kai blinked twice, unable to say anything.

"Because of _Hana_? My talking to you has _nothing_ to do with her. And it never will. I am talking to you only because I want to talk. To you at least, everyone else is still annoying."

"Yes but she's the one who took me to Haneul Gardens where I met you guys and then we were in that secret passage and…" Rei blushed as he remembered what happened. "Well after that you're finally talking to me normally, like you used to."

"Hana…and Yuriy and Boris were there too. And the fans…oh this makes so much sense!" Kai said, snapping his fingers but Rei just laughed in response.

"Give the girl a rest." He said. Kai turned to look at Rei icily but didn't say a word.

* * *

"Oh spill it Hana and don't you lie." Rei said. Hana peered up at him, frowning. She was surprised to see Rei in front of her hotel room.

"Aren't you supposed to head down to the lobby?" Hana asked grumpily as she couldn't go since it was only for adults.

"I will but I need you to tell me what exactly it is that you're doing." Rei said.

"I'm beyblading. That's it." She said.

"Hana." Rei said and Hana looked around, biting her lip.

"Fine. I've been working with Yuriy-sshi and Boris-sshi for this…this project."

"That happens to concern me and Kai." Rei added.

"Yeah…but it's totally okay since you like Kai oppa and well…okay we think Kai kind of likes you too." Hana said quietly. Rei widened his eyes and tried to grasp at the words. _Kai? Liking someone? Liking a guy? Liking me, Kon Rei?_

"What makes you think like that?"

"That's not up to me to discuss. But think of it like this, we're working for _you_."

"Wait, they _know_ I like him?" Rei asked angrily.

"Please trust me here Rei oppa! We are quite sure he likes you. He just doesn't know it and we plan on him not knowing that we believe he likes you. And since they know your secret then I think it's right you should know theirs. But just don't tell them."

"Are you sure you should be saying this?"

"Nope. Not sure at all but in some perverse way it's the right thing to do."

"So what is it?"

"Yuriy and Boris are lovers." She said bluntly. Rei opened his mouth to deny that but realized Hana obviously knew more than him. But again this information wouldn't settle.

"Does Kai know?"

"Oh he knows for sure."

"How does Kai _not_ fully know what you're up to?" Rei asked minutes later after Hana gave Rei ideas on how to find out more about Kai's feelings.

"_**Can't read my, can't read my, no he can't read my poker face**_." Hana sang as she turned around and closed the door behind her. Rei blinked and then turned around, still trying to figure out if what Hana said was right. How could Yuriy and Boris be lovers? He knew that the two tended to go everywhere together but at one time they were the most heartless people he'd ever met.

He decided to take the stairs down to the lobby incase he accidentally met up with Kai and it also allowed him to think a little. How could it be that Kai could possibly like him back? In only dramas and stories does a guy who likes a guy have that guy to like him back. It's so rare. And impossible. Rei decided that it would be better to find things out from Yuriy since he'd probably know more. And what was scary was that Kai was right about the three. They were up to something and if it went all wrong it would end up hurting Rei the most.

Rei quickly hurried to the lobby and luckily Kai wasn't there yet.

"Hey Rei looking hot!" Takao yelled as he went and slapped Rei on the shoulder.

"You don't look bad yourself." Rei said laughing. Hiromi came up to Rei and fingered the smooth sleeve.

"Is that pure silk? Yeah I think it is. I love this dark blue Rei." The tiger looked down at his shirt and smiled. It was a freebie that actually cost more than a hundred dollars. And for good reasons too. With a dark midnight blue button up with raised collars and black pants, Rei looked very much like clubbing material. But again he was oblivious to this as he found the shirt in the side of his bag and decided that it would be easy to wear. He wished he could go back to his traditional clothes but he left a lot of them in Japan and wouldn't return to them until three days or so.

"Heh, thanks guys. Are we missing anybody?" Rei asked. Takao fixed his collar of his button up and looked around.

"Kai and the two Blitzkrieg Boys." Takao said.

"They're coming too? Yuriy and Boris?" Rei asked.

"Yeah, they're more adult than us anyways."

"What are the younger ones going to do?" Rei asked. Wondering about Kyoujo, Daichi and the others.

"I think the coach of the 9thDragon team has something up for them." Max piped in. "Besides tonight is just for the Bladebreakers to get the sight of nightlife in Seoul. It's kind of a tourist thing."

"Interesting." A voice said and the owner of that voice walked to the lobby with his _friend_. The guys all felt like kids again in the presence of Yuriy and Boris. That little touch of fur on Boris's collar and the sleek metallic cuffs on Yuriy's sleeves gave off the impression of majestic businessmen. Rei couldn't figure out how two guys like them could actually feel love. At all. "Oh, are we missing Kai?"

"No we're not." Kai said as he walked towards them. Luckily Kai did look awesome as usual what with the black shirt and crimson vest and dark pants. But he didn't have that same aura that the other two Russians possessed. He looked like how the other Bladebreakers looked—new adults.

"So how are we going there?" Max asked.

"We're taking you there." Yuriy said, smiling as humanly possible. "Think of this as a treat. We took the responsibility from Daitenji and so now you guys are our responsibility." Rei smiled warily and Kai simply glared at them. Then a tall man came in and bowed at Yuriy and Boris.

"Let's get going then shall we little men?" Boris said as he and Yuriy walked ahead. Rei felt a sense of foreboding as he followed behind them. But he didn't utter a single word.

* * *

Kai hated the pounding in clubs that could be passed for music. It wasn't like he could do anything anyways since he knew the press lurked in the corners. Takao and Max already fell into the festivities and Yuriy and Boris were nowhere to be seen. He saw Hiromi at one side as she refused being dragged onto the dance floor by Takao. He didn't even know where Rei disappeared to and the two had arrived side by side an hour earlier. And it was within this hour that Kai had gone through a few shots without feeling lightheaded at all. But this was the benefit of being an adult; you could drink without being scorned by the media too much.

"I hate clubs and clubbing too." Rei muttered darkly as he sat beside Kai's stool. Kai turned to Rei who absently straightened his bangs as he stared ahead into the crowd. In his hand was an empty glass that he placed on the table and that the barman whisked away immediately.

"Hm?" Kai asked.

"The music is deafening, it's so hot here and the mass of people are making me claustrophobic." Kai nodded and then he looked down at the map of the club he held on his hand.

"Hey they have something called a…what's this? It's in kana. Hold on the English translation is _**Backyard Party**_…Backyard Party. It seems outdoors though. I'm going there." Rei leaned over to read and Kai got a whiff of that similar scent. It filled his brain again and he quickly shook his head.

"Party in the back huh?" Rei said as he looked at the location. "Hey the door's right there!" Rei said pointing to a door to their left.

"You want to go?" Kai asked, standing up.

"Yeah. Let's do it." Rei said as he stood up too. The two of them walked to the guard in front of the door and showed him their VIP Pass and he nodded as he let the two of them go through. It was a small climb of stairs upwards but soon enough they were outside. There was music here too but it carried into the night and there were people dancing here too. "Oh I love this air." Rei said as he walked ahead. Kai saw a flash of red somewhere but when he looked again he didn't see it. He shrugged as he walked ahead quickly to join Rei.

That flash of red happened to be Yuriy's hair as he was moved to a secluded corner. His face was flushed and his eyes heavy-lidded as he feebly tried to push Boris away. But the older Russian couldn't care less as he managed to loosen Yuriy's shirt and slip through it to run his hands up and down Yuriy's waist and back. He leaned down a little to gently nip at Yuriy's neck which caused the red-head to grip tightly at Boris's sleeves.

"Already Yuriy?" Boris asked, his voice sounding gravelly.

"Uh…Boris not here. Please. I swear I just saw Kai and…haa." Boris pushed Yuriy against a wall and pressed against him, now sucking on Yuriy's neck. "Boris! That's going to leave a mark!"

"Good," Boris said, raising his head so he could stare into Yuriy's eyes. Yuriy found the gaze hypnotic as he stared back. He knew the mention of Kai always made Boris more possessive, especially at times like this. "It should leave a mark." Yuriy leaned upwards to grab at Boris's hair and kiss him hard. A groan escaped from Boris as he pressed harder against Yuriy. He let his hands fall to the back of Yuriy's thighs and he lifted him up a little higher. As long as Boris kept Yuriy busy then Yuriy could have no time to think about Kai and his problems.

"Waaah, look at that Kai. That wall is so high. And there are stuff written on each brick." A voice that sounded very much like Rei exclaimed but he sounded too happy. Yuriy and Boris stopped in mid-kiss. Both of them were panting hard as Yuriy stopped himself from unbuttoning Boris's shirt. They were well hidden in the dark between the two walls but it still wasn't safe. "Oh look! These bricks are empty."

The sounds of feet walking came to a stop nearby them as Yuriy lowered himself down a little. "Ahh we should write stuff here. Look in that brick there. It's Japanese. And that's French there…oh wow it's that designer!"

"Oh?" Kai asked in an indifferent voice.

"Florence d'Antoine. He always used to give me many of his designs to wear."

"For free?" Kai asked, sounding annoyed.

"Yeah he told me to wear it out on the streets and many people asked me where it was from and I'd say it was his store. It was advertising. I got free clothes and money." Rei said, sounding excited.

"Is that by him too?" Kai asked.

"This shirt? No this one was by another guy. I was like an unofficial model and it was kind of fun too. I got to learn French faster and it was bonus cash in my pockets." Yuriy and Boris looked at each other. Even though Yuriy had stopped trying to disrobe Boris, the latter didn't stop as he still let his hands roam all over Yuriy's body. He rubbed this thumbs against both of Yuriy's nipples and Yuriy held his breath, not allowing himself to moan at all.

"Hmm." That was all Kai said in response as his footsteps grew closer.

"So let's write something. I have a pen." Rei said. "KR was here. With. His true love. HK."

"What? You're kidding me. You didn't actually write that did you? Hey…it's in Chinese."

"Heh, now no one will know but you and me."

_And me_. Boris and Yuriy thought.

"But really Rei…_true love_?" Kai asked. Boris knew the idea of the true love thing most likely came from Hana. The kid had texted them, saying that Rei knew and that was going to make things easier for them. It was nice to know that Rei had smoothly managed to use that line. Boris smiled to himself as he leaned down to kiss Yuriy's collarbone. Everything worked out so nicely. One side Rei was using his charm on Kai and on the other it was fun that no matter how much Yuriy protested he didn't mean it. Because if he really did mean it, Yuriy had other ways of pushing Boris away.

"Hah, if I had to choose someone to end up with it'd have to be you right?"

"Have you forgotten that I'm a guy? Are you drunk Rei?" Kai asked quickly.

"Maybe I'm drunk. Maybe a little I guess. I don't drink but some lady gave me a drink and told me it was on her. Hah, like I'd ever actually appreciate her more for that. But it tasted good even though it felt weird when it went down my throat. Here Kai you write my lovely friend."

"Rei…I'm a guy." Kai said, and it seemed his words were forced.

"So? I'm a guy too. What's wrong with being a guy? Anyone can be in love with a guy!" Rei replied.

"You should get rid of what you wrote incase someone figures it out." Kai said slowly.

"Nah, I'd rather not. It looks nice there. These bricks are meant to be written on. They're so smooth. But if you want I can change it to RK was here with KH. Nah, I don't want to do that either."

"Rei you're drunk, you're going to regret that later."

"Heh, it's not like I _kissed_ you or _slept_ with you or something. Besides I saw how much you drank. So why are you so worried? Oh that reminds me…why did you kiss me? Is it because I look feminine or something? A lot of guys hit on me and said ugly things that they wanted to do with me. I used to feel so sick because it didn't feel right. To think of doing those things with the wrong people."

"Oh…okay. W…Well Rei I understand and all. But really that gives off mixed signals. Remember Mao?" Boris and Yuriy looked at each other again. They knew full well that Kai was able to hold his liquor. Even though he never drank much. So a question so personal was out of the question where it concerned Kai.

"Mao? Why Mao? Why would I focus on Mao?"

"Aren't you guys dating or something? You'd think someone like you would keep a clear mind." The two Russians heard some shuffling and then Rei.

"Me? With Mao? Kai she's like a sister. Well it's true I thought I liked her but I just couldn't feel that way for her. Like how someone is supposed to feel for someone they like."

"Oh."

"But you haven't answered _my_ question. What's wrong with liking a guy? Many guys said they liked me. I wasn't freaked out."

"But you still refused them didn't you?'

"So you're saying that if a _girl_ came up to you and confessed, you'd accept it 'cause she was a _girl_?"

"That's not wha—well…no I wouldn't. Rei…it's probably the alcohol. Let's head back in."

"You're not going to come back here secretly and get rid of what I wrote on this brick will you?" Rei asked, his voice sounding cold.

"No. But you're being kind of annoying now. I mean if you like men go after someone who can like you back."

"I don't like men, Kai. I like you."

"I am a man."

"But you're Kai first. If you were a girl I'd still like you. Fuck, if you were a _parrot_, I'd still like you."

"Okay now you're drunk for sure. Let's go in. We'll find Boris and Yuriy and ask to go home." By this time Yuriy and Boris had fixed themselves up really quickly and Yuriy did his best to raise his collar as to hide the red spot on his neck.

"I don't want to go home. I'm fine here." Rei said as a swishing sound revealed that he sat down near the wall.

"Rei quit being so drunk. You're going to get a crazy hangover anyways." Kai said in an exasperated voice. "Why the hell do _I_ have to deal with this?"

"You like me a bit too don't you?" Rei asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

"Come on Kai. I mean the way you act with me and the way you act with others is totally different."

"That's because you're mature. So I treat you maturely. And you're _usually_ not annoying."

"Oh yeah? Annoying huh. Yeah I guess I should stop thinking about a friend."

"Rei not this again."

"What? Are you going to kiss me again or something?"

"No…Rei what the hell did you just do?" Kai asked in a shocked voice.

"It's okay…we're drunk. We'll laugh it off tomorrow. Besides you already stole my first kiss anyways."

"It was Mao." The scuffing of feet was heard and Boris and Yuriy looked at the shadow of Rei as he stepped backwards.

"What? Kai what? Oh…that. Wait how do you know? Not like it matters, Kai she didn't kiss me. She tried to…and it's so long ago."

"Whatever. Don't do something stupid now." Kai replied but Yuriy could hear the relief in Kai's voice.

"To think he's an adult." Yuriy muttered.

"Heh, I'm so stupid. No matter how many times I try you'll just never get it." Rei said in a shaky voice.

"Get what?"

"What does it matter now?" He said in a tired voice.

"What are you talking about?" Kai asked, speaking slowly.

"Hana said that it takes courage for a guy to confess. But it takes more guts, pride and faith for a guy to confess to a guy."

"Confess." Kai echoed.

"Whatever, I'll give up. You're a Hiwatari anyways. Sole heir, Hiwatari Kai…like you could—"

"Rei? Maybe alcohol messed my brain a bit but are you telling me you like me? As in like me?"

"Heh…I'll stop. Just still be a friend. Okay? Don't stop talking to me again. I promise I'll stop liking…I'll stop. And I promise not to be annoying and pushy and needy or anything anymore." Rei scoffed again and Yuriy frowned. He wanted to run in there and kick Kai for being so stupid.

"Rei?"

"What?" Rei replied, sounding cross.

"Can I think about it?" He asked.

"No Kai, don't. There's no need. Just forget about it man."

"Rei-" Kai said. Boris gripped onto Yuriy's shoulder tightly. Hoping that the half-wit half-Russian wouldn't mess it up. They felt the uneasiness in the stomach and wondered what would happen.

"Let's just go back to the hotel." Rei said dejectedly. It was then when Yuriy marched out and walked towards them.

"Hey you two." Yuriy said in the calmest voice he could muster. Rei turned around and his cheeks were flushed from the alcohol he must've drunk.

"Hey." Rei replied in a small voice.

"We're heading back." Kai muttered as he walked ahead. But Boris grabbed Kai by the wrist and pulled him off to another direction while Rei looked at them leave with shock.

"Boris what the fuck was that for?" Kai asked.

"I happened to have overheard your entire conversation." Boris replied. Kai didn't skip a beat as a looked on at Boris.

"Con-fucking-gratulations!"

"Kai grow up. Face life like a man. I hate talking to you, yet I'm obliged to do so since Yuriy does care about you."

"I didn't ask for your sympathy." Kai replied, turning around again.

"Kai. You haven't been tested and experimented on to the extent that we were. You're more human than the rest of us. But I didn't know that you're more fucking stupid too." Boris said rolling his eyes.

"So what do you want me to do? Go tell Rei _'hey I like guys too…so let's hook up even though I have no feelings for you._' Is that what you want me to do?"

"So after that party why'd you stop talking to Rei?" Boris asked. "Man Kai, grow some balls. Liking someone doesn't make you a pansy. It makes you a _human_. It's not like Rei's going to announce to the world that you like him back?"

"Why is _every_, _single_, _fucking_ person saying that I like him?" Kai asked angrily.

"Because the way you act towards Rei and what you think about Rei…is it the same as the way it is with other people? And don't tell me the mature shit. If it were any other mature guy here today that was as drunk as Rei was you'd have kicked him aside and walked off."

"Well Rei's _different_." Kai said. "Damn you…I don't want to talk about useless crap anymore."

"Fine then Kai. At least think about i—" Boris's cell rang and he quickly picked it up.

"Yuriy? Why are you calling me? Rei? Okay. Fine. Put a compressor on his head and order up tomato juice. Have pain relievers ready too. No…Kai's being a dick. Nothing new. Fine, bye." Boris closed his cell and looked at Kai.

"Be at the lobby in ten minutes. I'm rounding everyone else up. Its way past midnight and we should head back." And with that Boris walked off but Kai matched his pace.

"What happened?"

"Like it matters to you." Boris said.

"Well last time I checked, Rei never really liked you." Kai said bitingly.

"That is not my problem, it's his." Boris stopped suddenly and turned to Kai. "Think about it. You don't have to tell Rei, you don't ever have to tell anyone. But just think about it. What if Rei dies? What if someone else has their eye on Rei? Remember last night's question? You asked us what we were up to?"

"Yeah."

"We just wanted to do _charity_. Help Rei out with his feelings. And yes, Hana is a great part of that. And you know what she told us? That time with those girls? Well what if they took advantage of Rei? What if they really did hurt him? All these what if's. But the biggest question is what's wrong with liking Rei?" Boris said as he walked ahead ever faster. Rubbing his jaw as he hated to talk too much. Kai stood there for a full five minutes and then he walked back to the brick walls. He looked at Rei's writing and even though it was all in Chinese he already knew what it said. But he stared at the bottom of the brick and was surprised that Rei had added something else, in Japanese.

"But it's going to be one-sided forever." Kai read out. He frowned at it for a while, feeling sick. Did he actually like Rei back? Could he? He never found the woman body that desirable but there was nothing exceptional about the male body either. But why would he kiss Rei that time? Or feel mad about what Boris said. Why was it that when Rei asked Kai if Kai liked Rei back that he felt his face getting hotter.

Kai didn't want to believe in this overused _love_ as the excuse for what he felt. But he worked away at the brick until the bottom part was removed.

"Let me think about this Rei." He said to himself.

* * *

Boris...my respect for you grows more. Kai...you are such a difficult character

SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES.

**R**ead & Review amigos. BL Flamers are welcome because your hatred sparks my creative juices.

and reviewers make me happy in times of such depression, woe and worry.


End file.
